


Snape’s Sex Dungeon

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Enemas, Facials, Feminization, Figging, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Severus Snape, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry's curiosity gets him into trouble again, but it turns out so much better than he expects.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood facing the door, Ron and Hermione either side of him; they were in the dungeons and should probably get to lesson but as soon as they noticed the door they needed to know where it went. Although that was kind of impossible since it had no handle.

"But what's it _to?_ I mean it can't be a classroom."

"Maybe it's Snape's room."

"No, that's the one on the end, near the Slytherin dorm."

"How do you know _that?_ And don't try saying it was in Hogwarts: A History."

"It _has_ to be important! It's just too weird."

"Are we _really_ not gonna question how she knows that?"

"I mean, there obviously was a handle... there's a hole for it."

"What are you doing here?"

 _"Professor!"_ The three said in unison.

"I'm waiting."

Harry decided to just bite the bullet. "What does this door lead to?"

"Nothing that concerns you! Twenty points from Gryffindor each for loitering, and an extra ten for stupid questions."

*** * ***

_Later that night_

Snape stood facing the door. He lifted his wand, running it slowly down the door smirking when it opened. In the middle of the room was a black bed, with grey silk sheets and an emerald green duvet and pillows. He let out a breath as the door closed behind him while he hung up his cloak. He undressed in front of of the mirror that took up the whole wall to the side of the bed. He looked in the mirror, taking in his naked body, tutting at the Dark Mark. He folded his clothes up, placing them on the wooden chair, then he lay down wiggling on the bed slightly to get comfortable, running a hand absently over his stomach. He closed his eyes relaxed.

' _He'll be back. The nosey little brat always goes where he pleases, does what he wants and gets away with it just like his father_.' He ran his nails over his stomach, starting to get hard. ' _I could show him his place_.' His fingers travelled up his body tracing around a nipple as he pictured Harry naked save for a collar, his body flushed pink, dick standing to attention and his ass and thighs red and burning, _begging_ to please. Yes, it was a _very_ pleasant image.

Severus pinched a nipple roughly, moaning lewdly and tugging slightly. Reaching down with his other hand he stroked himself lightly a few times, he was really worked up, it had been a tough day. His hand moved further down to his balls, he gave himself a squeeze before fondling them. He continued to tease until he couldn't take any more, starting to ride his hand roughly to the thought of just what would happen if Potter came in here now.

That was until he was snapped out of his reverie by a panting sound coming from close to him. He was sure he knew _exactly_ what it was. _'POTTER! I knew he'd be here but I didn't think it would be this soon_.' He reached out a hand, grabbing hold of soft material before ripping upwards harshly.

*** * ***

Harry needed to know about that door, so he had taken his invisibility cloak and practically camped outside it. He had the Marauder's map and had been watching Snape all night. When Snape finally showed up and opened the door Harry couldn't believe it. He'd almost gone back to bed, ready to unlock the door the next day to have a look around but something made him go in after Snape, who didn't seem to have noticed him.

The room was _not_ what Harry had expected. He _definitely_ hadn't expected there to be a bed - maybe it really _was_ his bedroom although Hermione was never usually wrong. The wall to the left of the bed was just a mirror all over, like a dance studio. To the other side of the bed were four wardrobes lined up next to each other. ' _What's in them though? Maybe he'll open one and I'll see. I doubt it's clothes, he wears the same thing every day_.'

If Harry had looked a bit more he would have seen the hooks that littered the ceiling and the few on the wall above the head of the bed; and the large chest that sat alone in the corner or the wooden chair. He was however preoccupied by the fact that Snape was taking now his clothes off.

That shocked him as well. He'd _never_ have guessed that was Snape's body - muscular but lean, his skin looked smooth and soft, every inch of him was hairless which made Harry feel a lot less insecure about his own lack of chest hair. He was even more pale all over but somehow it worked and contrasted well with his black hair. Harry could feel his trousers tighten. _'Shit'._

When he lay down on the bed, spreading his legs and closing his eyes Harry couldn't help himself... his legs had taken over and were walking him right over to Snape's bedside to watch him closely. Harry wondered if this might actually be his room and he was just going to sleep until Snape started running his hands over himself. Harry couldn't help but copy, biting his lip trying to not make a noise. Snape however wasn't trying to stifle anything, moaning loudly. Harry thought he might cum right then, without even touching himself down there.

Soon Snape had wrapped a hand around his own dick, moving it up and down while thrusting into it. Harry did the same, discreetly opening his trousers and putting a hand into his pants. He grasped his cock, mirroring Snape's movements; he was really getting into it, losing himself for a moment and forgetting to be quiet.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his head before a chill all over his body. It had been so hot under the cloak that the dungeon air felt like a freezer, he shivered. Then looked up at the man lying on the bed above him. He gulped.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Mr Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm... I... errr..."

"Eloquent as always Mr Potter. Now I'm waiting." He sneered, casting a glance at Harry's dick before looking back up to see the struggle and desperation on the boys face. ' _I think I could make an educated guess as to what you were up to_.' Severus thought smirking to himself. ' _And you were_ _ **so**_ _close weren't you_.'

"Do you have even a _shred_ of dignity." Severus didn't hide the fact he was staring right at Harry's crotch. "You're a disgusting, nasty, little sneak."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his cock twitch, hoping Snape didn't see. Of course he did.

"Perhaps I should add deviant to that list." He purred, standing and moving forward until he was towering over Harry. Harry breathed in sharply. "What _would_ people say if they knew the famous Harry Potter is here. Dick out, hard and making a mess all over yourself, on your knees in front of your most hated professor." He smirked, running a hand through Harry's hair, watching as the boy swallowed and looked up at him.

"Please Sir..."

"So, _this_ is what it takes to finally get you to show some respect?"

"Sir..."

"What do you want, boy?"

"Please... Sir... T...to... Cum... I want... Want to feel good." Severus pulled his hair forcing his head back and staring down into his face.

"You are a selfish, spoilt, little boy." He spat. "I suppose it didn't occur to you that _I_ happened to be very close to release as well. Hm?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry, Sir."

"You think that's enough? An _apology?_ I've always found _actions_ speak louder than words." He guided Harry's mouth to his dick, tugging on his hair.

"Sir?" The question made Severus narrow his eyes and look down. "I don't understand what you... erm... want."

"How far have you ever gone with someone, Potter?"

Harry blushed even more if that was even possible, especially with so much blood rushing in a completely different direction. "I kissed Cho Sir. It wasn't very good."

"That's all?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Potter; it'll be more fun to break you in this way. But let me put this in a way that even _you_ can understand. You are going to pleasure me with your mouth because _you_ are the reason I haven't got off yet, after which I will punish you for being in places you don't belong and being up past curfew. As this is your first time I do not expect you to be able to take much or to swallow my cum. I _do_ however expect you to try to take what I give you." Harry nodded. "You will also thank me. I do not play with ungrateful little boys, do you understand? Out loud."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Harry did it quickly. "I may be able to train you yet." Severus rolled his hips, running his prick over Harry's tongue. "Oh, and one more thing... if you bite me, accident or not, I will knock out all of your pretty little teeth." And with that he shoved in, not all the way, but enough to have Harry gagging around him.

"Yes... Suck more... _Fuck..._ If only you took directions this well in Potions." Harry hummed and tried to take more, suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to please. He was surprised to find a hand grip his hair, pulling him back.

"Did I not say that you will take what I _give?"_ Harry nodded, unable to speak with his mouth full. "Then why did you try to take more?" He pulled Harry all the way off, deciding he wanted an explanation. _"Well?"_

"I wanted to please you, Sir."

_"Really?_ You looked more like a greedy little cockslut to me. Would you like you like to know what pleases me, Potter?" His voice dropping dangerously with the question. Harry nodded. "It pleases me when you _follow my rules_."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry, Sir. I won't do it again."

"Of course you won't Potter, because who said I would offer you this chance again?"

"Please Sir, _please._ I need it."

"Of course you do, because you're a filthy little whore. But just because _you_ need it doesn't mean _I_ need you." Tears filled Harry's eyes, he tried to blink them away but they fell regardless. Harry was miserable and humiliated, so why the hell was he still rock hard and enjoying it?

"Don't cry." Severus wiped a thumb under his eye, catching a tear and bringing it up to his mouth to lick it off. "I'm just telling you the truth. You don't offer me any more than a man I could find on a street corner." Insults spoken in such a comforting voice confused Harry, making him unsure how to feel. "I _chose_ to play with you, I could have sent you away. Now, if you're done having a moment I'm _still_ not satisfied." He let his dick slap gently against Harry's face to show what he was referring to.

Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue receiving a stroke through his hair as praise. Severus pushed himself all the way in. Harry taken by surprise choked and coughed but Severus didn't pull out.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it ?" He smirked. "To please me and take as much as you could?"

Harry had flashbacks to ' _Matilda'_ when the boy stole a slice of cake and ended up being forced to eat more until he felt he might explode. Only this was more perverse.

Severus held his head still, slamming himself in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry tried to gasp in air where he could but still felt like he might pass out. Snape was letting out also feral growls and grunts. He felt Snape's balls hit off his chin so hard he wondered if it would bruise... and what exactly he'd say to people if it did.

Snape stilled and let out a long loud moan. Harry felt something hot fill his mouth and slide down his throat. Severus pulled out before fully releasing, pumping himself so the rest landed on Harry's face, over his cheek and mouth.

"I said you didn't have to swallow." Severus conjured a bin, placing it next to Harry. "So make your choice. Neither will warrant punishment." Harry looked at the bin then back at Severus before swallowing. Severus smiled.

"Good boy." He cooed, running a finger through the cum on Harry's cheek. "What do you say now?"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Excellent." Severus put his finger to Harry's mouth; the boy went to start licking but stopped himself, looking up first for permission. "You really are learning aren't you? Of course you can, Pet." Harry smiled at the approval and the pet name, it was really nice getting praise off the man. "You _still_ need to be punished however." Severus pulled his finger away.

Harry lowered his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Do you know _why_ you are being punished?"

"Because I was spying on you and I was out after curfew."

"Is that all?" Severus asked in a voice clearly saying it wasn't.

"I snuck into your private room and... touched... myself."

"And you think any of this is acceptable behaviour?"

"No, Sir."

"Do you think you should be punished?"

Harry wasn't sure what his punishment would entail, but if it was anything like his last one he couldn't see himself minding all that much.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good answer. Strip and then up onto the bed, lie on your back. Legs spread. _Wider._ Perfect." Severus climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Harry's legs. "Arms at your sides or above your head. No touching... that includes both me _and_ yourself. Unless I give you explicit orders to do so. And if you can't keep your hands from wandering I will simply restrain them, and your punishment will be worse. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Severus lifted Harry's leg, kissing and sucking his way up it leaving a few purple hickeys in his wake. Harry lay still, wondering how this was a punishment. He watched as Severus worked his way up his crotch, anticipation bubbling in his stomach, but Severus just lowered Harry's leg lifting the other to give it the same treatment.

As he was nearing the top for the second time Harry was _sure_ this time he'd give him some attention where he really needed it. Instead Severus merely leant down teasingly over Harry's dick, and then moved to his hip, biting down hard. Harry moaned and bucked his hips. Severus simply held him down, moving to work up his body. Dipping his tongue into Harry's navel and moving his hands to run along Harry's sides.

He took a nipple into his mouth; Harry's breathing quickened as Snape nipped at it playfully, before clamping down and sucking hard. Harry moaned, fighting to keep his hands by his sides. Severus pulled off with a pop, admiring at the mark he'd left. He smirked and moved to the other side. Harry was shaking now, he needed to cum more than he'd ever needed it in his life, but Severus wasn't paying any attention to the place he really needed it.

"Sir." Severus looked up, still sucking Harry's nipple. "Please touch me where I need it."

"This is your punishment, Potter... you don't get release."

"But Sir, I've been good."

"Being good now doesn't negate sins of the past." He stated bitterly. "You do _not_ get any release tonight." Severus pulled back. "However you do have a choice." Harry looked up eagerly. "Yes, exciting isn't it? You can go back to your dorm, you can go to bed, you can draw the curtains, cast a silencing charm and you can ride your fist to completion and then _never_ come back here again. Or you can be a good boy, and you can go to bed, settle down and go straight to sleep frustrated, and then you may come back here tomorrow night and I will give you a hand, as it were."

"I..."

"You do not have to make the choice now. You have tonight and all of tomorrow to decide. But if you cum at any point I _will_ know, and if you have and you attempt to come here you will be turned away. Questions?"

"How will you know?"

"I'll just be able to tell, but if I'm not sure I'll simply ask you. You are an _appalling_ liar."

"Yes, Sir."

"Also, I understand you are young and very excited, and thus I will make allowances for any dreams you may experience and their effects."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Sir."

Severus picked up Harry's clothes holding them out to him. Harry looked up confused, with all the thoughts swirling around his head.

"Sir?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm tired, go away."

"Oh! Yes, Sir." Harry jumped up, dressing clumsily, noticing Severus was too. "I thought you were going to sleep?"

Severus smirked. " _This_ bed is not for sleeping, Mr Potter. Well, not directly anyway. Surely you have worked out that this isn't a bedroom by now?"

"What is it?"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time. And Mr Potter." Harry turned around, just about to go. "Don't tell your friends about this."

"I won't, Sir. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay in bed, his hands fisting in the sheets, it was taking all he had to calm himself down. It didn't help that every time he did calm himself, he'd close his eyes and his mind would wonder to the next night and what would happen.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep, it wasn't a very restful sleep though. When he woke up he had a feeling he knew what he was dreaming about because he was once again rock hard.

With nothing else to do he climbed out of bed, hiding himself, and made his way to the showers. He stepped in, pulled the curtain, and stood under the cold spray remembering from somewhere this should help. Once it had helped as much as it was going to he got out and went to breakfast.

He was aware of Severus' eyes on him, not only at breakfast but throughout the day. His attitude towards Harry stayed the same and Harry wondered briefly if it was all a a dream. But quickly remembered the marks Severus had left all over his body. All of them were easy to cover, which Harry was grateful for because he'd seen some people going around with them on their necks and people always asked questions.

After what felt like a lifetime night came and Harry could _finally_ go get some relief. He waited until everyone was asleep, then slipped from Gryffindor tower with his invisibility cloak.

He ran his wand down the door and it open slowly.

"You took your time." A voice from behind him stated when he had stepped inside. One arm wrapped around him, the other slammed the door closed. "I'd have thought someone as desperate as you would have been here as soon as it was curfew." The other arm came around and began undoing buttons.

"I wanted to Sir, but everyone was still awake." A hand slipped down his shirt taking a nipple between index and middle finger.

"I suppose I'm prepared to forgive you." Severus teased. "Come." He moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Harry followed, unsure whether to sit or not so he just waited for some instructions. His robe had already been discarded, left on the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top but the rest of his clothes were still in place. Not for long.

"Strip." Harry kicked off his shoes and then undid the rest of his shirt, shrugging it off and letting it drop to the floor. He reached down to undo his belt, blushing when he saw the bulge that had already formed. He knew he was hard, he had been most of the day, and when he was waiting for everyone to go to bed his mind had a wander but he hadn't expected it to be that obvious.

Severus smirked. "No need to be embarrassed, it's nothing I haven't already seen."

Harry blushed harder as images of the previous night danced around his head, probably Severus' intent. He shook himself and continued opening his trousers and sliding them down his boxers, but Severus held up a hand.

"Before you go any further take your socks off." Harry nodded, taking his socks off, his bare feet uncomfortable on the cold stone floor. "And don't wear socks here again." Harry gave him a confused look. "Or I'll _burn_ them." Harry didn't think this was much of an explanation. "And I may not take them off before doing so."

"Should I continue Sir?" Harry wanted to get away from this sock tangent for now, but decided he'd try asking later.

"Yes." Harry slid his boxers over his ass and let them fall the rest of the way. He stepped out before kicking them to the side. "Lovely." Severus breathed, Harry's cock jumped at the praise. "Turn... I want to see all of you." Harry turned, not sure how to feel about being on display in such a way. Although his dick seemed to have made up it's mind, as it stood proudly against his stomach.

"Very good. Now, come sit." Severus moved back a bit, spreading his legs and patting the space in front of him. Harry walked towards him, unsure which way face. Severus grabbed him, spinning him around and pulling his hips down so he was sitting with his back against Severus' chest. He suddenly realised they were facing the mirror. He tried to look away from it as soon as he saw himself.

The glimpse he got showed how tiny he was in comparison to Severus, and a _lot_ more naked, as Severus had decided to remain fully clothed. He saw that not just his face but his whole body was flushed pink only becoming more so from the quick glance of himself.

He hunched over, keeping his eyes closed. They opened wide when he felt a large calloused hand wrap around his dick. Harry saw himself once again, eyes being drawn to the hand running up and down his member. He needed more friction.

His hand came to rest on Snape's going to make him do it properly. Harry stopped when the man spoke. "If you try to alter my actions in any way you will _not_ enjoy the consequences."

Harry moved his hand away immediately, trying to find a place to put it. "If you need some help I might suggest here." Severus lifted Harry's hand to rest against his nipple. "This..." Severus pumped Harry roughly. "...is for _me_ to touch and _only_ me. As for the rest, you may do as you please. In fact I'd rather like you to perform for me, and eyes on the mirror... you wouldn't want to miss the show." His voice dropped on the last sentence, leaning forward to whisper it in Harry's ear, licking the shell.

Harry bucked up, Snape's voice was just way too sexy. He pinched his nipple. "Is this right?" Harry asked, nervously.

"How does it feel?"

"Really good."

"Then you're doing fine." Severus couldn't help but be attracted to the innocence of the boy. It wasn't feigned shit, it was real and beautiful. The boy knew nothing and now it was Severus' job to teach him.

He watched the boy experiment in the mirror, rubbing and pinching. He made note of what Harry did and didn't like, knowing it would be useful information to have later.

"Sir, will you go back to touching me? Please?" Severus realised he'd stopped moving his hand, too lost watching Harry. He started again, pleased by the keening noises Harry made.

"I was too distracted watching you." Severus kissed his neck, Harry let out a loud moan. "You _like_ knowing that I can't concentrate when you're moaning and playing with yourself like a wanton whore." Harry nodded, unable to deny it. Severus pushed his hips forward, grinding his hard cock into Harry's back. "Can you feel how hard you've made me?" Harry rolled his head up and down in a drowsy imitation of a nod. While Severus' hand wrapped around his stomach came down to play with his balls, and Severus sped the hand on his dick up.

Harry threw his head back, his mouth open.

"Look in the mirror." Harry didn't move. " _Look in the mirror_ or I'll stop now."

"Please... Sir."

Severus grabbed Harry's dick tightly, not allowing him to cum. "Look. In. The. Mirror. I _won't_ ask you again."

Struggling Harry looked up, seeing himself reflected back.

His glasses were wonky, and his eyes glassy and sparkling green. He was red all over, dripping with sweat, causing his hair to be damp stuck to his forehead mostly covering his scar. His lips were puffy from biting them, his nipples fairly similar from tugging on them. The marks Snape had left were still there, though lighter now, he could see Snape behind him looking beyond aroused and incredibly attractive. Something he _never_ thought he'd think about Snape.

"There now, aren't you glad you looked? How else would you know how pretty you look when you're being a little slut."

"Sir, please."

"Alright. I do keep my promises." His hand resumed what he'd been previously doing. "Cum for me, little slut." Harry came hard, watching himself as he did it. It seemed such a naughty thing to do whilst he and his teacher watched him in the mirror.

He collapsed against Severus, boneless.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry yawned. Severus chuckled.

"Don't think this is over yet Potter, you can't just get me hard and leave me frustrated."

"You did." Harry returned, too tired to watch his cheek. Severus grasped Harry's hair, pulling painfully.

"Yes, and why's that?"

"Because you're in charge." Harry replied, no longer tired. Snape was silent, apparently savouring the moment.

"Yes, I am. I can do those things whenever I wish, I am also however a fair man and yesterday was a punishment, was it not?"

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."

"It's alright, I knew you'd be a challenge when I took you on."

"You want me to come back?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"You speak as though you're going somewhere soon." He gestured to the bulge in his trousers.

"Oh yes, Sir, sorry I..."

"Just lie down on the bed face down." Harry thought he knew where this was going.

"Sir I..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then do as I say."

Harry lay down on the bed. It's not that he didn't _want_ to have sex with Snape, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to do it _now._

"Sir, I've never... With anyone before."

"I know, unlike some Potter I actually _listen_ when people talk. I know you're a virgin and for tonight at least, you'll be leaving as one."

"You're not going to... Fuck me?"

Severus leaned forward, biting gently on his earlobe. "Now where on earth did you get the idea you'd been good enough for that?" Harry moaned at his voice.

"What are... What _are_ you going to do then?" Harry asked, still uncertain.

"How about I show you?" Severus knelt back up, putting a hand on each of Harry's ass cheeks and spreading them. "You're very cute down here." Severus commented.

"Thank you, Sir."

Snape pumped himself a few times, spreading his pre-cum, then slipped himself between Harry's cheeks. Severus pressed the cheeks together making the heat encompassing him even tighter. He thrust in the channel he'd made hard, showing that this was for his pleasure only. At the pace he had set up from the beginning it didn't take to long for him to cum over Harry's back.

While the act itself Harry wouldn't consider pleasurable, the feeling of being used by Snape in such a way made warmth collect in his stomach, turning him on slightly.

A hand ran absently over Harry's back, spreading the cum over it. "No showering, bathing or cleaning spells. Understand? I want you to sleep like this." Harry opened his mouth to ask a question. "You can do what you want in the morning." Snape answered, before he could ask it. Harry nodded. "It will become quite itchy and uncomfortable when it's dry, so I'd suggest getting to sleep quick. But you may consider this punishment for not getting onto the bed the first time I asked."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Your concerns were legitimate, that is why your punishment is not so severe. However disobey me or assume you know what I will do again and you won't find yourself as lucky. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, you may leave once you're dressed. Also you have permission to touch yourself tonight if you'd like to sort that out." Severus gestured to Harry's semi.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry began dressing, Severus however hadn't got undressed and so had only needed to tuck himself back in. Although he showed no signs of leaving before Harry.

"Sir?" Harry remembered something as he picked up his socks.

"Hm?" Severus looked up.

"Why did you threaten to burn my socks?"

"Oh. I can't stand socks in the bedroom, the only thing worse is a cardigan... perhaps a bobble hat."

"Maybe it's just knitwear?"

"Perhaps. Not a problem is it?" He asked, his voice giving away that it didn't matter if it was - it was non-negotiable.

"No, Sir. I just wondered."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight." Severus nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat staring at Snape. He was _supposed_ to be making a potion but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about the night before, and the night before that... and tonight. Well, he'd never explicitly _said_ that Harry could come back; maybe it was just something he'd said but not really meant, maybe Harry had just taken it the wrong way.

' _Take you on._ ' That's what he said, Harry thought. ' _But when I asked he didn't clarify._ '

Harry absent mindedly added a jar of something to his potion.

" _Potter_!" The most perfect voice pulled him from his musings. "Do you _have_ to be such a mindless dunce?" Harry heard Malfoy laughing across the room and he felt his face heat up. Severus leant down under the guise of checking ingredients. He dropped his voice so only Harry could hear him. "I _know_ you can follow directions better than this. You don't want to be punished, do you?" His voice deep and the real meaning of the words was clear.

Harry choked, coughing. "No... No, Sir."

Snape's hand snaked down, running quickly over Harry's crotch. "I'd do up my cloak if I were you Potter." He murmured, smirk evident in his voice.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry quickly did his cloak up.

"All of this is wrong!" Severus began, straightening up. "I will see you tonight, Potter." Severus gave a discrete nod and swept away.

Harry couldn't help his smile or the feeling in his stomach... or the tightness in his pants. He was going back to see Snape tonight.

*** * ***

"He didn't give you a time for your detention." Ron stated, confused when they got outside.

"Maybe you should go ask." Hermione suggested.

"If he's forgot why should Harry remind him?"

"I'm gonna go ask." Harry proclaimed. "He'll just use it as an excuse to get back at me." Harry replied to Ron's look.

"You're right, want us to wait?"

"No, you guys go on ahead." Ron and Hermione left. Harry went back to the Potions classroom. He did have a question to ask after all.

He knocked. "Enter. What do you want Potter?"

"Oh erm, Sir I... I wanted to ask something."

"Yes?"

"When you said you would take me on did you mean it?"

"Potter, this isn't a wild passionate romance you know... you're pretty but that's about it."

"So no then?"

"Yes, I will take you on - I like to dominate and I particularly like dominating _you_."

" _Really_?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Where do your friends think you are?" Harry blinked, Snape hadn't answered his question.

"Here, Sir. But they think I'm asking what time my detention is." He nodded his understanding then started walking over to Harry. He stopped right in front of him, practically touching.

"You said you kissed Chang."

"Yes, Sir."

"You said it wasn't very good."

"Yes." Harry was getting excited. A hand came behind Harry, slapping his ass hard, and causing him to stumble forward into Snape.

"You will address me properly, Potter."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"How do you know it wasn't good if you've never kissed anyone else?"

"It didn't... _do_ anything for me, Sir."

"Perhaps that's not the kiss's fault."

"Sir?"

"She _does_ happen to be a girl."

"I wasn't gay at the time, Sir."

"Your sexuality is something you're born with, whether or not you're in denial or simply unaware."

"So I'm gay? I've always been gay?"

"That's not something I can tell you. You could be bisexual, pansexual... there are many possibilities."

"What are you, Sir?"

"I am gay. There is not so much of a stigma around it in the Wizarding world, except among Purebloods - two men or two women can't procreate and thus can't produce an heir."

"Oh." Harry thought about Ron. Would he mind? He's Pureblooded. Then he thought about Hermione. She's Muggleborn, would _she_ mind?

Harry was jolted from his thoughts by another spank. He looked up, about to ask what it was for, but as soon as he looked up he felt his lips on top of his own.

The kiss was different than Cho's and infinitely better. It wasn't shy but forceful and controlling. Severus took what he wanted like he owned it, which he did, rubbing his tongue against Harry's, biting Harry's lip. There was no fight for dominance - Severus had all of it.

He pulled back, Harry trying to follow. "Down." Severus commanded, as Harry tried on his tiptoes to connect their lips again.

He reluctantly pulled back. "I'm not a dog." Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps it will take you some time to learn your place. You are whatever _I_ want you to be. You do whatever _I_ want you to do. If not you will be punished however _I_ see fit. Now apologise nicely."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Harry's eyes moved to Severus' crotch, remembering his last apology. "Should I...?"

" _Such_ a nice offer but I'm afraid I have to decline, I have places to be." Severus started walking to the door but he stopped when he got to it, not turning to look at Harry. "Half past seven." He said clearly, opening the door.

"What, Sir?"

"Detention, Mr Potter. Don't be late." And with that he left Harry alone in the potion classroom.

Harry didn't understand any of this. He walked out to the great hall to find Ron and Hermione.

"You took so long we thought he'd killed you or something." Ron was only half joking.

"Did you find out the time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, half seven."

"Did he say how long?" Harry shrugged, he was still trying to sort things in his head.

*** * ***

When 7:25 came Harry was standing outside the Potions classroom nervously. The door suddenly opened.

"Are you going to stand outside all day?"

"Sir, how did you..."

"I know _everything_ Potter. In." Harry walked in, the door was closed behind them. "Kneel." Severus pointed to the middle of the room. Harry gave him a look but did as he was told. "Good boy, and you're early... this _is_ a good start."

"Sir?"

"Potter, did I say you could speak?" Harry said nothing but shook his head. "When you are on you knees you may not speak without permission. To get permission you do _this_." He stood behind Harry, suddenly putting a foot on Harry's back and applying pressure until Harry was bent forward with his head on the floor. "Understand? You may speak when I address you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Snape removed the boot. "Up. What were you going to ask?"

"Why do I have a detention? Is it part of our..."

"Let's call it a game for now. And _you_ don't have detention."

"But I'm..."

"You are here to help me _with_ detention." Harry looked confused, Snape never needed help with detentions before; he should know, he'd been to enough of them. "Detentions are very dull for teachers, however I have thought of a remedy. That would be you - _you_ are to sit under my desk and keep me entertained."

"How?" Harry had a feeling he _knew_ how.

"That will be up to you - you will have free reign over both of our bodies, though only the lower half of mine. And I will be able to change what you're doing if I'm not enjoying it or if I decide I want to see you do something."

"Yes, Sir."

"Take off your clothes then get under the desk. I will also be allowed to touch either of us. People will be here at eight."

" _People_?" Harry chocked.

"Yes, it's a _detention._ " For some reason it hadn't occurred to Harry that other people would be there. Harry bit his lip nervously. "Don't pretend you don't love the idea. I felt how hard you got in lesson remember? But I'm a fair man and this might be crossing the line. So red-yellow-green. Red means no or stop, yellow is pause or go easy, and green is yes I want this. I will accept these at any point but you have to be honest with them. If I ask for a colour you _will_ answer with one of these. They will not warrant punishment and can be used whether you have permission to speak or not. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Remind me of them."

"Red is stop, yellow is pause or go easy, green is go."

"Very good. Now at eight o'clock five students will walk through that door for detention - depending on your answer to my question _you_ will be under the desk pleasuring me or yourself, or both of us. Now you are clear on the situation. Give me a colour."

Harry thought about it, there was no denying he was excited by the idea but what if someone saw or heard. Harry thought about the colours.

"You said the colours can be used at any point."

"Yes."

"Even after we've already started?"

"Yes."

"So I can say green now and when I'm under the desk say red?"

"Yes. That is the nature of the colours." Severus was trying to be patient, he _really_ was.

"G...green then."

"Alright, under the desk."

"How will I say red if there are people around?"

"Whisper it, I'll be listening."

"Okay, Sir." Harry felt better now, knowing he could stop the game. Harry got under the desk, waiting anxiously. He wasn't sure what would happen _or_ if he'd like it, but he could stop the game if he really didn't. _Right_?

He heard a knock on the door. "Enter." The sound of shoes and the scraping of chairs echoed through the dungeon. "You two, lines are on the board. You two, go wash out those cauldrons, and you can sort the ingredients." He dropped his voice, so only Harry could hear, knowing no one was paying attention to him busy with their tasks. "And _you_ can start pleasuring us."

Harry gulped. He loved when Snape's voice dropped to the sexy low rumble. He decided Severus' pleasure probably came first so he reached up to open his trousers.

Once it was done he tried to remember how Severus had touched him. He wrapped his hand around the rapidly hardening member, pumping it. Snape barely moved, remaining completely stoic even as he hardened further under the desk. He held out for a few minutes before hissing at Harry.

"Point me at your face. Continue stroking."

Harry did so and soon Severus was cumming on his face.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful dripping with my cum. Such a good toy."

"Thank you, Sir." Touching Severus had really turned Harry on. He tentatively reached for himself, giving a slow stroke, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He stroked again, screwing his whole face up an attempt to be quiet.

"Aww, my pet's scared of being heard. Here, you can suck on my fingers while you touch yourself so the others don't hear."

Harry shivered from nerves and excitement; having Severus saying things like that out loud, when there was other people around, was the most erotic thing ever.

He took the fingers in his mouth, sucking and trying hard not to bite. He pumped himself still worried about being heard from behind the fingers.

Severus started moving his fingers in and out. "I bet you wish these fingers were my prick! You're _such_ a little cockslut." Harry nodded eagerly. "My perfect little whore." Harry came hard while Severus fought back a laugh. "So you like my voice then? Or maybe you just know what I say is true." Harry nodded.

"Both, Sir. I _really_ love your voice, Sir."

"You came all over my desk. Clean it up."

"How?" Harry asked, his head still fuzzy. "I left my wand in my robe, Sir."

Severus reached into Harry's mouth, tapping his tongue with his index finger. Realisation dawned over Harry and he knelt forward, nodding. "Yes, Sir." He licked his cum off the desk, making sure to get everywhere.

"Good boy." Severus cooed teasingly. "Perhaps I should pierce that tongue, then _everyone_ would know who you belong to."

Harry nodded in agreement. He leaned up, licking Severus' twitching erection. He remembered how _he_ felt when Severus touched his balls, so moved to kiss and lick at them as well.

_That_ got a reaction, as Severus' hand came to grip Harry's hair. Harry nuzzled his balls, looking up at Severus.

"Suck on them." Harry obeyed the command quickly, Severus' grip tightening on his hair. "You have six minutes to make me cum. If you can do it you'll get a treat... if you _can't_ I'll have to think of a suitable punishment."

Harry nodded, determined. He took Severus into his mouth, all the way until his nose was rubbing against soft shaved skin. He bobbed his head with no clear rhythm and a wide eyes innocence Severus couldn't help but love.

"Three minutes. Halfway through. I'm almost ready. I already know you can swallow, so you don't get a choice this time." Severus' voice was still low, but his breathing was getting harder - he knew he had to send the other children away, even if their detention wasn't over.

He composed himself. "Detention is over." He stated calmly - he felt Harry slow down, probably confused. The children looked at him startled. He waved his wand, the cauldrons stacked themselves, the parchment rolled themselves, and the ingredients flew from the boys hands and sat perfectly on the shelf. "You may leave."

"Yes, Sir." They chorused leaving, unable to believe their luck.

Harry suddenly felt both of Severus' hands on his head, holding him still while Severus thrust into his mouth. He came, still thrusting shallowly.

"Don't swallow." Harry looked at him confused. " _Yet_. You may when I'm ready." He pulled out of Harry's mouth. "Look up at me and open your mouth... I want to see." Harry did as he was told, trying to collect as much as he could on his tongue to show Snape. "Lovely. Now swallow. Good boy." He praised, patting Harry's cum-coated cheek. "And all with a minute to spare. Now up you get, I believe I promised you a reward." Harry got out from under the desk, shaking his tired limbs. "Over the desk."

Harry nodded and lay over the desk, his chest flat against the cold surface. "Like this?" A hand came down onto his ass. " _Sir._ " He quickly amended.

"Yes, that's perfect." He felt a hand on his prick. "You got _this_ hard just from me fucking your face? And even after you just came! You really are a little whore." He heard Snape shifting slightly behind him, and felt each hand come to grab his cheeks, pulling them apart. He felt very exposed but it wasn't an altogether bad thing.

"Sir, what are y..." He was cut off by a long lick up his crack. He shifted - it wasn't _unpleasant_ just new and... weird. "Sir, isn't that dirty?"

"You think I would put my tongue somewhere that I didn't believe to be clean?"

"No, Sir! Sorry, Sir."

"You need to learn not to question me. Later though - right now this is your reward, and as such feel free to spend whenever you like."

"Thank you, Sir." Severus' tongue went back to work. Harry hadn't been sure at first but as soon as he'd felt the tongue probing his hole he let out a deep moan, hearing a chuckle from behind him and feeling it vibrate against his skin.

He pushed back against the wet heat, but stopped when he felt hands on his hips presuming there were stopping him. He realised this was wrong however when they pulled him back and up more firmly.

He felt a sudden, urgent need to cum and, remembering he didn't have to hold off, he did so.

"Thank you, Sir." He gasped, collapsing onto the table.

Severus looked at him - he wanted to continue to milk him for all he had, but this was a reward... there would be enough time for that another day. Now though he needed to peel Harry off his desk.

He pulled him up, feeling how pliable Harry was.

"'Cause we played now does that mean we don't play tonight, Sir?" Harry asked, finding it difficult to stand.

"What? Oh no, we'll still play tonight." Severus answered, distractedly picking up the piece of homework Harry had just cum over and assessing the damage. "I believe you'll need to be taught a lesson about respecting other people's property."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry made his way to the room later that night, having made sure to take his socks off first. He couldn't stop thinking about the detention.

Especially since the people who were there had spread around the school that they had been let out early. He'd had to lie to Ron and Hermione and say he was in another room serving detention; it was pretty believable and he doubted they would follow it up.

There was something about the way he had nearly been found out that excited him though. He felt tingly all over as he stood outside the door. He remembered that Snape had said something about a lesson.

He ran his wand down the door. As soon as he was in Snape pointed to the floor.

"Kneel." He barked, Harry nearly fell over in his haste to obey. " _This_ is how you enter my room understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now strip." Harry did as he was told, taking off all of his clothes and receiving praise when he took off his shoes to reveal his sock-less feet. " _Such_ a good boy. So good at following orders."

"Thank you, Sir."

Once Harry was completely bare he knelt again.

"Very good." Severus stroked his hair, Harry leant into the touch. "Come on then." Severus moved towards the door.

"Sir?"

"You know what to do if you have a question." Severus folded his arms expectantly.

Harry, still on his knees, leant forward, his arms stretched out in front of him and the side of his face pressed against the cold stone floor.

Severus admired the view for a while before saying. "You may speak."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry pushed himself back up on to his knees. "Where are we going and shouldn't I put some clothes on... if we're going out, I mean."

Severus sighed. "We will work on you not questioning my actions in the very near future, but for now we're going to my classroom. I said I would teach you a lesson, and commonly they are held in classrooms. As for your clothes, I prefer you like this and the walk isn't too far... however I want a colour."

Harry thought Snape was right. This room _was_ practically outside the classroom, and it was the middle of the night so no one should be around.

"Green." He said, confidently.

"Come then." He swept out the door, Harry following behind.

Harry felt weird being out in the corridor naked, he knew that really at this time of night it wasn't that different to being naked in the classroom or Snape's room, but it felt more exposed. Really he was more likely to have been seen when he was getting undressed before the detention.

Just the idea that someone _might_ be out of bed wandering the corridors and _might_ accidentally see him was making him hard.

The lamps were already lit in the classroom. "Don't kneel." Severus commanded. Harry went to stand in the middle of the room, wondering why he wasn't supposed to kneel.

"Did the walk here really get you that hard?" Severus asked, standing in front of him. Harry awkwardly tried to hide himself. "Hands on the back of your head." Severus growled, Harry did so quickly. "This body is _mine! Y_ ou do _not_ try to hide it from me."

Harry nodded. "Sorry Sir."

"Now answer my question, what made you so hard?"

"T...that someone was going to walk out and see me."

"See you naked? Or see you as my beautiful Pet?"

It was clear from Harry's shiver when Severus said ' _beautiful Pet_ ' that that was the right guess.

"Both Sir, but..."

"But?"

"But more the second one Sir."

"Ahh, so you like the idea of people knowing you belong to someone. To _me._ "

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes Sir, but we can't because people can't know."

"There are ways to leave my mark on you."

" _Really_ Sir?"

"Look at your legs, Harry. They've faded a bit but I can give you more."

"Will you Sir?"

"If you're good."

"What other ways are there?"

"I could pierce you as I've already suggested. I could give you a collar. I could mark you like a dog with my urine. Or remember when I sent you to bed with my cum on you?” Harry nodded, he didn't realise that he was being marked. “I could even tattoo you."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't mind the others, even the ones that seemed gross didn't put him off, but he didn't want a tattoo - it was too much like a Dark Mark.

Snape laughed. "Don't worry, I have no desire to tattoo you. However I _do_ like the other ideas, and there are more... although none of those are why we are here. Why _are_ we here Pet?"

"Because I need to be taught a lesson, Sir."

"A lesson in what?"

"Respecting other people's property, Sir."

"And _why_ do you need this lesson?"

"Because I... came o...on someone's homework, Sir."

"Yes, that wasn't very nice of you was it?"

"N...no Sir."

"Now then, I'm going to bend you over the desk, tie you down and play with you, and you're not going to cum are you?"

"No Sir."

"No, because then you'd get this all messy. You know what this is, Potter?"

Harry squinted at the roll of parchment Snape was holding up. It _was_ familiar. "Is it my potions homework, Sir."

"Yes. To be marked and handed back tomorrow. Of course though, if it gets all messy I couldn't possibly hand it back, and would be forced to explain to the class why." Harry's face heated up at the idea of Snape telling the class that he didn't mark his homework because there was cum all over it. "Look how hard you're getting." Severus chuckled lowly. "Well, you did say you liked my voice and I _know_ you like the embarrassment."

He ran his hands over Harry's thighs, pressing against him. "Over the desk." Harry couldn't believe the dominance that could be put into a whisper.

Harry bent over the desk, Severus positioning him; pulling him back a bit, arching his back to make him stick out his ass and pulling his arms to lie flat out across the desk either side of him, reaching the ends of the desk. He nudged Harry's foot with his own making him spread his legs more.

" _Perfect_. Now to tie you down." He took out his wand murmuring a few words. Ropes shot from his wand, slithering over Harry's arms and wrapping around his wrists, then fixing themselves to metal rings at either end of the desk.

" _Lovely_. You look excellent like this Pet, all spread out for me. Completely at my mercy. I could do whatever I wanted and you'd be powerless to stop me."

Harry moaned loudly, bucking up against the table. Severus stood behind him, bending over him, licking along his shoulder, neck and ear.

"You're such a whore. Getting off on how defenceless you are. You're supposed to be our hero! I wonder what people would think if they saw their Saviour as you are now."

Harry keened, torn between humping the desk and pressing into Severus where he could feel the buttons pressing into his back.

He ran his hands along Harry's arms, feeling goosebumps breaking out under his finger tips, biting gently on his earlobe. He felt Harry shiver. "You like that don't you?" The question was rhetorical, but Harry nodded regardless. He ran his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, smirking as his mouth opened for him. He dipped his thumb in, Harry latched onto it immediately licking and sucking.

A hand came down hard on Harry's thigh, he jumped making a noise and biting Severus' thumb.

"Uh uh uh! Who said you could touch me so freely?"

"I... Sorry sir. I just.... I thought..."

"You are not here to think, you are here to _obey._ "

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

Severus pressed his palm against the hot red handprint that stood out starkly on Harry's creamy thigh. "Does that hurt Pet?" He asked, sweetly.

"Yes Sir." It did hurt, it also felt so good Harry wanted more. Wanted to disobey more and merit more punishment.

"It feels good though too, doesn't it?"

"Yes Sir."

Suddenly he felt fingernails dig into his stinging red skin. They were dragged up sharply. Now it was just pain, not unbearable but not pleasurable. Harry hissed.

"Bet it doesn't feel good any more." Harry shook his head and felt a hand rubbing the tender area. "Shh, deep breaths." Harry took deep, shaky breaths. "You were bad, you licked me without permission, slobbering all over me like a disgusting mongrel. But that was it, that was your punishment and now you can have my fingers."

He moved them in front of Harry's mouth. He opened up immediately, but this time waited for permission to do anything.

"Go ahead Pet, get them nice and wet." Harry sucked happily on them, while Severus continued his exploration with his hand and mouth, rolling his clothed hips every so often to rub against Harry's pert ass.

He took to pinching Harry's ass lightly and not for long, getting harder and longer, listening to the cute little noises coming from the boy he was draped over. He interspersed the pinches with soothing rubs, getting lost in the reddening skin.

"You're getting my fingers very wet, just like a good boy. You even seem grateful, even though we both know you want something more." He pressed his clothed erection against Harry, grinding a little.

Harry nodded. "I would love more Sir, but I'm grateful for whatever you give me."

Now it was Severus' turn to make a noise. He released a growl from the back of his throat at the pure submission in Harry's voice.

"You were _made_ to serve." Severus grunted out, pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth and running them down his back. He rubbed them around Harry's tight ring of muscle. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you ever touched down here? Fingers? Toys?"

"N...no Sir."

"Well then I'll take my time opening you up." He pressed his middle finger into Harry, who squirmed and pushed back into the intrusion. "I told you you were made for this. Look how desperate you are to have something inside you. You were built for _sin._ "

Harry moaned. "Feels good but 's weird."

"Does it hurt?"

"No Sir."

"Good, I don't want to break my beautiful little Pet." He felt Harry wriggle as he pulled his finger out to the tip, before pushing back in again. He repeated the action several times, twisting at the end and making Harry keen loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry moaned, pushing back when Severus started pressing another finger in. He began stretching him more, then stopped moving leaving his fingers buried in Harry's ass. Harry whined, earning himself a slap over the top of the other one.

"Don't be a brat! I don't play with bratty little children." Severus growled.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said breathlessly.

"You want something, you work for it, I'm not going to do _everything_ for you. Fuck yourself on my fingers." Despite the fact that his knees almost collapsed Harry rocked back on Severus' fingers. "Such a _wanton_ little whore, but I'm sure you can do better than that. Go harder." Harry sped up, pushing back harder, barely able to breathe.

Severus watched his fingers disappearing into Harry's ass, his trousers already uncomfortably tight. He pushed deeper, pressing his finger into Harry's prostate hard. White exploded in Harry's eyes, he was shaking, not able to keep himself up.

"W...what was that?"

Severus chuckled at the boys innocence, he knew he'd never have felt that before - he'd never even touched himself there before. "That was your prostate. Want me to touch it again?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir. Yes, please."

He pressed harder into Harry's special spot, the result very much the same as before however not at all disappointing. Harry needing more, rubbed himself against the rough edge of the desk.

"Look at you rutting against the desk like a dog." Harry moaned rocking back onto Severus' fingers. "And look how you push yourself onto my fingers! You'd give _anything_ to be fucked hard until you cum all over your homework; and you would deserve it for being a wanton little whore."

"Please. Sir."

"What?" Severus asked, still finger fucking Harry but now deliberately missing his prostate.

_"Please..."_

"I'm not a patient man, Mr Potter."

"Please fuck me." Severus' hand slapped his thigh again. "Sir." Harry amended with a scream. "Sir, _please_ fuck me!"

Severus just laughed. "You want me to fuck you?" Harry nodded. "You want me to grab you by the hips?" Severus asked, removing his fingers and gripping Harry's hips. "Hold them tight. Until they bruise?" Harry groaned and nodded, futilely bucking his hips. "Of course, you'll want it as a reminder tomorrow." He chuckled. "To remind you that you're _owned._ You belong to _me_."

"Yes Sir, yes."

Severus pulled Harry's ass shamelessly, grinding against it. "What else do you want? Me to bury my thick cock into your ass? To fill you completely? I only used two fingers on your virgin hole, my cock would probably tear you in half. You still want that?" Harry nodded, clearly lost. "Little slut, you just want to be filled and used. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Yes Sir. Please use me! Please fuck me!"

"If you want it, _beg_ for it."

" _Please_ fuck me Sir!"

"Hmm, I don't think you _want_ it enough."

"No Sir, I _do_. Please Sir, _please_. I _need_ it. Please fuck me, I _need_ you."

Severus leant down licking the shell of Harry's ear before whispering. "No."

" _Please_!"

He gripped Harry's hair, lifting his head painfully off the desk. "I said _no!_ " He let go, letting his head fall back onto the table top.

Severus took Harry's homework off the table, wandering around the desk to sit down on his chair. Harry couldn't see him as Severus was directly in front of him and Harry's head was on it's side, forcing Harry to stare straight down at his arm pulled taut over the desk, but Harry knew he was there. Could _feel_ the man watching him. Could hear the rustle of what must have been his homework.

"You look good like that. Hot, red, sweaty... your hair is still god awful but I can see the lust and the need in your eyes. I'm sure if I was the other side I would be able to see your needy hole grasping at nothing." He chuckled as Harry blushed, he hadn't been aware of it until then. "By that reaction I'd say I need to move my chair." He smirked. "But never mind that for now.

He stood, holding Harry's homework in front of Harry's face. "You did well, you leaked a bit on one paragraph but it's still legible... as far as your handwriting goes that is. Though it wouldn't be a great loss. This work is shoddy, has _clearly_ been rushed and parts of it are copied from Granger."

Harry shuddered. He had calmed down somewhat, though he was still aching with the need for release, but maybe Snape would reward him for not cumming on his work... or would punish him for his bad and plagiarised work. Harry wasn't sure which he craved more.

He felt the ropes around his wrists loosen until they were completely undone, but he stayed in position until told otherwise.

"Good boy. Up on the desk now, on your back, and you may rub your wrists if they are sore."

Harry nodded, climbing up into the desk. His wrists _were_ sore but he wondered if Snape would be angry or disappointed that he rubbed them, before deciding that he wouldn't have offered otherwise and giving off a small sigh at the soothing action.

Harry lay on his back, unsure what Snape was going to do as he circled the table, eyeing Harry up like he was prey. Which put simply he _was_.

Severus pushed Harry's legs up, forcing his knees to press into his arms, and he let go giving Harry a warning. "Hold it."

He stepped back, squinting at him like he needed something. As though he was giving him a make-over and was looking for _just_ the right hat to set everything off. He took Harry's arms, looping them under his legs so his hands could lock in the middle. He stepped back frowning. Harry felt very on show as Severus scrutinised him.

"No, no, that won't do at all."

He drummed his fingers on the desk, pondering what he would do next. "Hmm. Move your arms - keep your legs as they are but lift your arms to lock them above your head." Harry did so. "Ah, there we are. _Perfect._ Now to make sure you stay that way."

Snape tapped his wand on the ropes twice and watched as they slithered back up Harry's arms and legs. They wrapped around Harry's legs, forcing him to hold position before securing themselves under the table, while the other slithered over his wrists and connecting back to the metal rings that were still present.

"Hmm... _lovely._ Lovely and open for me. A beautiful invitation. Now, let's play a game. You like my games don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Y...yes Sir."

"You said you liked my voice. What about my voice?"

"E...everything Sir. It's dark a...and masculine, and it gets lower and more dominant when we play. But it's amazing normally as well. I...I get distracted by it in lessons."

"I'm curious. Has my voice _always_ had this effect on you?" He ran a finger up Harry's length, making him buck and shiver at the light stimulation, before bringing it to his lips and licking the pre-cum off.

Harry stared at the man in front of him, his mind blank, all he could think was that he wanted the man to touch him again but properly this time. He was jolted back to reality by a sharp smack to his thigh.

"When I ask a question I _expect_ an answer. A truthful one."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

He received another hit to the inside of his thigh. "Don't apologise, answer my question.

"Yes Sir. I've always liked your voice."

"Did you cum touching yourself thinking about my voice?"

"Yes Sir."

"...And what was I saying?"

"I...I don't remember." Harry lied, too embarrassed to say any of it out loud.

"That blush would beg to differ." Severus said, amused, before grabbing Harry suddenly and hauling him over. The ropes around his wrists allowed for the change in position but the ones around his legs twisted painfully, cutting into him. He couldn't deny however that he was enjoying the rough treatment.

He heard the sound of the whip crack only seconds before feeling it, letting out a yelp.

"You _never_ lie to me." Severus growled, any amusement from before gone.

Harry closed his eyes, biting his lip, feeling the whip come down but unable to see it or Severus, and helpless to know where the next hit would land.

He whipped his ass and back, marking him all over. Once the onslaught finished he smirked at his art, running the whip lightly down Harry's tender skin.

"Are you ready to tell me now? Or do you want more?" Severus cooed, teasingly sweet, leaning down to lick between Harry's red shoulder blades, stimulating the raw skin.

Meanwhile, Harry debated telling the truth about the kinds of fantasies he'd had about his teacher's voice. The debate ended when he felt the whip crack against his ass and then be pushed under his chin, pulling his head back uncomfortably.

"I would _not_ advise keeping me waiting, Mr Potter."

"Y...you w...were like you a...are in classes, you b...bullied and belittled me, but you called me my name."

"I never realised I had such an effect on you... _Harry._ " Severus leant down to whisper his name into his ear, dragging it out sensually, smirking when he saw Harry's cock twitch. "However, you are not telling me _everything_ , are you?" He pulled back, letting go of one end of the whip so Harry's head fell forwards to an only marginally more comfortable position and snapped the whip across his thighs. He chuckled, tracing the red line circling his thighs with one finger.

"Y...you'd say really, erm... lewd things a...and make fun of me when I blushed." Harry blushed, trying to hide his face in the desk.

Severus chuckled. "I suppose our little evenings together are a dream come true to you."

"Yes Sir." Harry agreed eagerly - it was true after all, his fantasies were quickly becoming realities and then some.

"Let's get you turned back over." Severus said, pulling Harry back onto his back but more gently this time, Harry winced as his stinging back touched the table but gave a sigh of relief that the ropes were no longer cutting into his legs. "Now, I do believe we were just about to start our game. Look at you. How wet you are. You've dripped all over yourself! Did the whip really excite you that much?"

Harry nodded, assuming the man wanted an answer - Severus laughed at Harry's eagerness.

"I must say you fall into the role of whore very easily for a virgin." Harry moaned, writhing in his bonds. "Look at your little hole, twitching with need, _begging_ to be fucked by a teacher... and one you _hated_ not three days ago. Every part of your body is screaming with want for me. It's _beautiful_." Harry blushed at the praise, looking away. " _No_! Look at me!" He immediately looked Snape in the eye. "Good boy." He cooed, teasingly. " _Such_ a good boy. And good boys get rewards. So, I'll let you cum tonight... but only by my voice. Do you think you can do that Harry?" He dragged out Harry's name, savouring it - he saw Harry spasm and his cock jerk. "I asked you a question." Severus growled dangerously.

"Y...yes Sir, please. I can." Harry begged, he felt he could just cum from lying there.

" _Good_." Severus conjured a blindfold, removing Harry's glasses to pull it over his eyes, before replacing the glasses with a smirk. "Only my voice Harry, nothing else... are you _sure_ you can?"

"Yes...Yes Sir." Harry was too turned on to be worried about being blindfolded and tied up in a room with Snape.

Severus smirked, sitting down and pulling his dick out, stroking it lazily and letting out a breathy groan... he'd been hard for a while, basically since Harry had taken off his clothes.

"Do you know what I'm doing?" He asked, still running his palm up and down his length slowly - he was going to drag this out.

"N...no Sir." Harry gulped. He'd been listening intently to the noises going on around the room. He knew Snape was sitting down, he'd heard that and the groan - he had an idea what he might be doing but somehow felt he couldn't be right.

"I'm touching myself while watching you." Severus answered plainly, completely unashamed - Harry however blushed hard thinking about it. Severus gave a low chuckle. "Does it embarrass you to be on display in such a way? I'd have thought there was nothing left to embarrass my greedy little cockslut. You are always so wanton with a dick in your mouth, it's a shame you're not like that all the time. Although I _do_ love that blush that seems to envelop your whole body. You'll never fully understand how beautiful you look when you're like this. Trussed up, striped by my whip, mouth open, drool mixing with your sweat, bruises all over you with your cute little nipples hard and begging to be touched and so beautifully red." His hand had sped up a little during describing him, he forced himself slower. Harry had appreciated the description as well judging by the copious amounts of pre-cum and his furiously bucking hips.

"You buck up so prettily into nothing, perhaps I should have tied your hips down." Harry moaned at the idea of being even more restricted. "You love being under my control. I could do anything I wanted to you and all you'd do is beg me for more." Harry nodded drowsily. "Do you need more? Or do you still believe you can cum from just my voice?" Severus asked, hoping the boy would admit defeat so he'd require punishment.

But Harry shook his head. "I can Sir, I can. _Please._ " He wanted to prove himself.

"Alright then. You already know I'm touching myself but do you remember what that looks like? It was only a few days ago, but you've never shown any ability for remembering anything. Although there is nothing stronger than the power of the teenage sex drive." Harry writhed, remembering sneaking in and seeing Severus on the bed.

"So, do you remember? Or shall I paint you a pretty picture?" Harry nodded, not really sure to which, Severus continued regardless. "Do you remember what I looked like spread out on the bed as you snuck in to intrude on my privacy? I knew you would. I hadn't expected it to be that night however. I was thinking about you, you know. How you would look reddened by my hand. One day I will, and we will find out if you live up to my expectations or if you exceed them."

Harry squirmed, thinking about being spanked by the man, thinking about Snape touching himself; of course he remembered what it looked like, the image was burned into his brain. He'd had no idea Snape had been thinking about him. It made him feel warm, he knew he was close... and so did Severus.

"You like that, don't you? The idea of being spanked over my knee like a naughty school boy."

Harry writhed, he was on the edge. "Sir, oh Sir..."

"Come for me, Harry." Harry came harder than he ever had in his life, his hips thrusting shallowly into the air while Severus came watching Harry spend himself. " _Beautiful._ " Severus barely breathed.

They stayed still, panting, for a while. Severus was the first to move, standing and putting himself back into his trousers. He waved his wand and the ropes disappeared. Harry sat up, feeling his glasses being pulled from his face, the blindfold being removed and the glasses being replaced.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I hadn't truly believed you could cum from such a lack of stimulation. You did... well."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry shivered.

Severus summoned his clothes, thrusting them towards Harry. "I may have a new game for us tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy it but if you don't, if you need to use your colours." He handed Harry three ribbons, one red, one orange and one green. "Tie one around the leg of the owl I send you tomorrow at breakfast. If it's red or orange we will talk before lessons, if it's green we will play the game."

Harry nodded. He was dressed by the time Severus had finished with his explanation and very curious as to whatever the game was going to be.

"Goodnight Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Harry waited anxiously, fiddling with the ribbons in his pocket. An owl swooped down and he couldn't believe no one else seemed to notice it as it landed in front of him. He took the parcel and opened it, it was a strange looking object and a vial of something.

He looked at Snape questioningly, but only got him nodding his head towards the parcel in return.

He looked back inside and saw some parchment, he took it out.

' _You have doubtless never come across one of these - it's a butt plug. If by the name you still don't understand there are instructions on the back of this note._ ' Harry turned the note over, his eyes widened at the magical illustrations, blushing he continued to read the note. ' _You are to put this in, in the boys toilets, make sure no one hears you, then you are to wear it for the rest of the day. Tonight when you come to see me I will assess how well you did and we will go from there. If you remembered my order from yesterday you should know the way to answer my note, if you didn't there is no need for your ribbons because we won't be doing anything today. Now, colour?'_

Harry thought about it; playing a game with Snape all day might be fun but how was he supposed to keep people from knowing? The idea that he couldn't seemed to be making him hard though, he rubbed himself discretely under the table. He hoped he'd be able to figure out how to get the plug in, it didn't look _too_ difficult on the instructions but he'd never done it before.

He tied a green ribbon to the owl, who flew back to Snape immediately.

Harry stood up, gave an excuse about his stomach to his friends and left hastily.

In the boys toilets Harry locked himself into a cubicle and pulled out the plug and the vial.

Taking off the bottom half of his clothes, and hoping no one looked under the door, Harry spelled the instructions to float in front of him so he could use both hands.

The man in the picture coated his fingers in lube so Harry followed, then he pushed them inside himself. Harry was well acquainted with having fingers up there thanks to Snape so he nailed opening himself up. In fact he got a little _too_ into it - another part of Snape's note was to not let anyone hear so he bit down hard into his hand enough to draw blood, only letting out the smallest of squeaks when he came.

He cleaned up with a spell and continued working himself open. Once he deemed himself open enough he coated the plug with lube and slipped it inside. It stung a little but only for a second.

It felt okay for a while and then it felt weird... he'd had Snape's fingers up there but they'd been going in and out, this was just _in_ there and it didn't feel quite right. It felt even weirder when he moved. Not _bad,_ just wrong.

Once he was over the initial weird feeling it started to feel pleasant, and by the time he was fully dressed again he was sweating and panting. He tried to calm himself, well aware he was already late for his first lesson and that he would not be able to run while he had this thing in. He exited the cubicle, doing up his robes to hide the erection, and checking himself in the mirror. He hoped it didn't look too obvious on his face, but to him it felt like _everyone_ would know. For some reason that excited him more.

He splashed some cold water onto his hot red face, breathing out a sigh of relief. He didn't think it had done much and he still needed to get to lesson.

He rushed as much as his situation would allow to Potions.

"Is there a reason you're late, Potter?" Snape asked innocently, but Harry could see a glint in his eye.

Everyone turned around to look at Harry and see if he had an excuse, Harry blushed harder.

"No Sir, sorry Sir." He said bowing his head.

"Go get your ingredients." Snape hissed, Harry hurried to go and get them. Severus didn't need to ask if Harry had done as he was told, he could clearly see by the boy's walk; he followed him to the stock cupboard regardless.

As soon as they were in there and away from prying eyes Severus pressed his front against Harry's back. Harry almost moaned but a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Did you do as I requested?" Severus asked, watching Harry squirm and nod. "Perfect," He said. His hand disappeared into the back of Harry's trousers, feeling the hard rubber end he tapped it lightly, Harry wriggled in his grasp letting out a breathy noise. "Good boy," He pressed down hard, angling it directly into Harry's prostate. Harry all but screamed but luckily for him he still had Severus' hand covering his mouth. "Shh," Severus soothed as he grabbed the end roughly, pushing it in and out as much as Harry's trousers allowed - which wasn't much. "I'm going to move my hand now so you'd better keep _very_ quiet."

Harry nodded eagerly, stopping when Snape gripped his hair harshly and dragged him to the door, that was partially open. Harry could see the class, no one was looking up through, all to worried about their work to care or notice that they were both missing.

"Look how close they are and you're here, hard, from your teacher and a toy. What would they think? Any of them could look up right now, you could be found out as the little slut you are but you're just getting harder, aren't you?" Severus removed his hand and pushed his hips into Harry's ass, thrusting slowly, making the plug move inside him with his motions. "What if your friends saw you... they're only there. What would you tell them? Or Malfoy? I'm sure he'd be _very_ interested what you look like when you're on your knees."

Harry almost was with that, feeling his legs starting to give out. Severus wrapped an arm around him to keep him up, the other hand still fisted in his hair to keep his head up, forcing him to look at his classmates. Severus' well trained eyes saw one of the students look up towards the cupboard door and he pulled Harry out of the way before they could see either of them.

"As if I'd _ever_ let anyone see you like that," Severus growled, his voice thick with need. "You're _mine_ and I _don't_ share."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir. _Yours._ " He sounded completely mindless.

"You still have the rest of the day," Severus pointed out. "But tonight you'll be ready for me. I'll be able to slide right in," Harry stared at Severus hopefully. "Provided you've been a good boy that is."

"I will Sir, I promise."

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, more to put him on edge than any other reason. "We'll see. Get your ingredients and make your potion, you should have enough time." Severus ordered him, sweeping out of the cupboard. Harry watched after him before snatching up the ingredients which had all been laid out for him and went to sit with his friends.

He spent the whole lesson grinding his ass into his seat, trying to do something with the plug or get himself off. He did it so much Hermione and Ron asked him several times if he was alright. He'd feigned stomach pain to cover, but they just spent the rest of the day telling him he should see Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't really focus on the potion so it didn't come out amazing but it came out alright, he poured it into a vial and took it to Snape's desk.

"You looked absolutely beautiful squirming at your desk for me." Harry blushed, letting out an embarrassed squeak and rushed back to his chair, Severus was smirking as he did. Harry's reactions never disappointed.

Harry spent the rest of the day desperately trying to get himself off - even cumming again during charms and having to excuse himself to clean himself up.

Lunch was interesting to say the least, he'd told his friends he was going to see Madam Pomfrey but had instead gone to have a breather. It had turned into a little more than a breather when Severus followed the boy out of the hall, hauling him to the nearest private room and shoving him to his knees, wasting no time as he shoved his cock down Harry's throat. They didn't have time for anything else.

"Fuck, you're such a naughty little boy, seducing your teacher." He said, ramming his dick in and out of Harry's mouth, Harry hummed in agreement. "How many times have you cum today?" He asked, pulling Harry off him completely by his hair.

"Twice, Sir." Harry answered, rubbing himself through his trousers.

Severus gently nudged Harry's hand away from the bulge he was rubbing, making Harry whine with need. "You've been far too indulged... you won't cum any more until you see me tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Harry said, giving Severus a rush of dominance at his obvious reluctance but acceptance of Severus' order. Suddenly Harry found himself with Severus stuffed back down his throat as far as he could go.

"So naughty." Snape breathed, cumming down Harry's gullet with a few more thrusts. Taking his dick out of Harry's mouth and letting it slap against his face, Harry simply closed his eyes letting him. "So _very_ naughty."

Harry wasn't sure he'd make it through the rest of the day but eventually it was over, and with the promise of Severus' cock he was even more on edge than normal. He felt like forcibly removing the others from the Common Room, but waited till they were gone before donning his invisibility cloak to go to Snape's room.

As soon as he was inside it, he striped and knelt on the floor in the middle of the room as Severus had told him to. Severus hadn't got up off the bed he was lying on; he watched Harry as he knelt before him, the familiar warm twist in his stomach from seeing Harry's submission was making itself known.

"My cock's only for very _special_ boys." Severus said, Harry bent down letting his head touch the floor. "Yes?"

"Please, Sir. I followed your orders. _Please._ " Harry begged, trailing off.

"If you want me inside you, you're going to have to show me how much you want it. Though do continue begging... it's lovely to have you verbalise that you know your place." Severus sneered.

Harry turned around, still on hands and knees for Severus, lowering his head again and pointing to the plug still firmly lodged in his hole. "Please, Sir."

"Of course." Severus said, getting up and stepping over to Harry, getting on his knees too. He played with the plug for a short while before pulling it out. "You stay open excellently for me." He said, slipping a thumb into him easily. "Did you enjoy having that inside you today?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hold yourself open for me." Severus grunted, pulling his hard cock out of it's confines and rubbing lube over himself. Harry's hands moved behind himself to pull his ass cheeks apart blushing as he felt more exposed. Severus rubbed his thumb over Harry's hole, loosening the muscled before pressing the tip of his dick to it. "Beg me." Severus ordered simply.

Harry groaned, not sure if he could find the words. "Please, Sir, _please._ "

"Please _what_? What do you want?"

"You, Sir." Harry blushed harder, the red tinge now decorating his back.

"Hmm... I'm sure you can do better than that. What do you want inside?" He asked, running his dick over Harry's hole, pressing in teasingly to remind him exactly what it was he wanted.

"Your cock, Sir." Harry said, shocking himself at how vulgar he was being. "Please, Sir... can I?"

Not bothering to answer verbally Severus shoved himself inside in one go. Moaning while Harry groaned, teetering on the edge of pain at the burn, but that soon subsided as Severus started his assault on Harry's prostate. Harry bounced forwards and backwards on Snape's dick but he still held himself open as his head lay on the cold stone floor, his back arched, ass high in the air.

He heard Severus spit from behind him and felt saliva dripping down his crack then being rubbed in by Snape. His hands were pushed away from his ass and Severus pulled back his own hand to spank him roughly.

"You're such a whore," He growled, spanking him three times in quick succession. "On the floor, begging to be corrupted by your most hated teacher. If I didn't know any better I'd think you opened your legs for anybody," He grunted, bending down to bite Harry's shoulder hard, licking up a dribble of blood. "But I can feel you so tight around me, so virginal and yet so far from innocent." He slapped his arse harshly again several times, then squeezed the abused flesh.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the pain and pleasure wash over him. Embarrassed but only more aroused because of it, he reached down to grab his leaking member and felt a hand circle his wrist, pulling it away from where he needed it and behind his back; his other arm followed soon after, and ropes twisted themselves around his arms unnecessarily going right up to each elbow so there was no give whatsoever.

Then he heard Severus' gruff voice above him, his thrusting hadn't stopped merely slowed but he now had his hands holding Harry's hips leaving bruises as he thrust with abandon. "Only good boys get to touch there." He informed him.

"I...I've been good." Harry pleaded.

Severus spanked him twice, much harder than he had before, reminding Harry that he had forgotten to address him properly. "You and I have _very_ different definitions of the word ' _good_ ' Mr Potter, and perhaps if you can't get it through your thick that you are to refer to me as _Sir_ we should change it. How about _Master_?" He mused, his voice had changed from stern to amused. "Yes, you should be able to remember my title after calling me Master in front of your little friends for a few day."

At the mention of his friends Harry gasped. "Sir, I..."

" _Now_ you decide to be polite. Don't worry Pet, no one will find out about us - you are my little secret - but as a Master of Hogwarts, I am well within my right to have you address me as such." Harry calmed down a little, thinking of how embarrassing it would be to have to call Snape Master in front of his whole class. " _Such_ a naughty boy," Severus chuckled, his hand snaking down to Harry's cock. "And now my naughty boy's going to cum for me isn't he?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir." He breathed, Severus' hand stroking him roughly.

"Then cum." No sooner had the words left Severus' mouth was Harry stuttering through his orgasm, milking Snape's dick in the process, feeling the man cumming inside him, it was a new and heady feeling.

"Good boy," Severus cooed, pulling out of Harry and bringing him closer, he rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back while Harry fought to calm himself down. He felt Snape's hand under his ass and soon a finger was back inside him probing him. Harry mewled in shock and Severus chuckled. "I'm sorry, were you under the impression that was it for the evening? Your ass wants more, I can feel it trying to clamp around my finger, you're so greedy. Do you want more?"

"Yes please, Sir."

"On the bed or on the floor, where you belong?" He asked, leaning around Harry to bite his ear.

"Wherever you want me, Sir."

"On the bed then, on your back," Harry felt his bonds fall away as Severus spoke. "Arms up, legs spread," The restraints were back, keeping him locked in that position, only his right leg wasn't tied to the bed but he kept it as spread as he could. "Mmm... mine for the taking, lovely."

Severus climbed onto the bed between Harry's spread thighs. He grabbed Harry's pec, squeezing hard before pinching the nipple, Harry moaned and arched into it.

"Such a feminine body... except _here_ of course," Severus laughed, gripping Harry's dick with his other hand. "But otherwise so slight and beautiful, very womanly. Maybe not up here though," He mused, groping Harry's breasts. "Just flat chested maybe. I'd love to see you all dressed up for me," He said, still pumping Harry to get him hard again. Harry's head was back, his mouth open and eyes tightly closed, as he felt Severus' large calloused hand stroking him, he was soon thrusting eagerly into Snape's hand.

" _Sir_..." Harry moaned out, Severus took his hand away and lifted one of Harry's leg moving him so he was on his side he knelt one leg either side of Harry's still bound leg. He rested Harry's leg on his shoulder and pushed into him slowly; Harry clawed at the ropes above him, silently pleading for Severus to speed up, he was past being able to form words.

"You're so full of cum," Severus groaned, getting all the way inside Harry who was nodding mindlessly. "You want more, don't you?" Harry nodded harder. "I can feel it running down your leg, you can't want it that much if you're wasting it."

"I do,Sir." Harry panted, trying to grind down on Severus.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now," He said, still slowly rocking in and out of Harry, it wasn't slow, sensual love making but rather torturous teasing. "I'll fuck my cum into your little hole and then make sure I'm as deep as possible when I spend inside you. Is that what you want?" He cooed.

"Yes, Sir, yes." Harry groaned, wanting Severus to move faster, he needed more, the current pace was agonizing. "F...fill me with your c...cum." He blushed and tried to bury his face in the pillow.

Severus chuckled. "Dirty little boy. Alright if that's what you want, I suppose I can't deny you." He lifted Harry's leg higher and bit down hard on his ankle, Harry screamed and Severus picked up his pace.

Harry felt a tongue lavish his toes and a sharp short bite to his big toe that made him open his eyes in time to see his toe disappear into Severus' mouth entirely lewdly. He'd never thought of feet as an erotic place before but as Severus fucked him and explored his foot with his whole mouth licking, biting, sucking his way from heel to toe, Harry couldn't remember being more turned on. Severus used the very tip of his tongue to tease the ball of Harry's foot, tickling him while staring him straight in the eyes, Harry laughed trying to pull away but Severus held him firm.

"Sir, I need..." Harry begged, Snape said nothing, seemingly uninterested. "Sir, I need to..." Harry tried again, still he didn't seem bothered.

"Cum." Severus commanded suddenly and Harry came immediately, muttering ' _thank you_ 's as he did but Severus was unrelenting, Harry keened feeling over stimulated.

"Sir, t...too much."

"You wanted to cum," Severus pointed out. "If it's too much you only have yourself to blame. You know what to say to make me stop."

"I...I'm okay." Harry breathed heavily, swallowing hard.

"Good, don't worry you'll be all full of my cum soon my little Toy," Severus promised, rubbing Harry's cum covered stomach. He slicked his hand with it, pulling out of Harry and covering his own dick with it. He pressed back into Harry. "How does that feel? Having your own cum fucked into you."

"Nmm... so good." Harry answered, writhing still.

It didn't take much longer for Severus to cum, by which time Harry was once again rock hard and begging. Severus chuckled, and Harry felt his restraints fall away, a hand cupping his balls. "I'd be surprised if you even had anything left," He thought aloud, giving the balls a squeeze and rubbing his thumbs into them, Harry moaned and bucked up trying to get more. "To be young again," Severus sighed wistfully, pulling his hand away. "Back to bed then," He said to Harry, pointing to the clothes still littering the floor, he lifted a leg to gently touch Harry's cock with a boot clad foot. "And I don't want to find out you've been touching this. As I said, that's only for _very_ good boys." He smirked. Harry nodded and hoped Severus didn't notice his dicks reaction to it.

"N...night Sir."

"Goodnight Pet."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry woke up to something at the end of his bed. Raising an eyebrow he sat up rubbing his tired eyes, he looked at the neat pile of clothes by his feet. On top of them was a note; it was Severus' hand writing.

_'I took the liberty of getting one of the elves to bring these to you. I couldn't get the thought of you in them out of my head_.'

Curiously Harry lifted the pile rummaging through. The first thing he noticed was the tie - it was a Slytherin one - next was a skirt, his eyes widened... did Snape _actually_ expect him to wear this stuff. Still looking through Harry found some green panties adorned with black lace, he couldn't _really_ wear them for lessons could he?

Maybe if he did his robes up all the way he could.

Harry shook his head, he _couldn't_ , it was too embarrassing... but that just made his dick start coming to life. He looked down at the clothes, maybe he could hide them but what if someone _saw -_ his robes could come undone or whip up from the wind - they could even just question why he had his robe done up. The thoughts of someone catching him wearing girls clothes for Snape made his dick throb more. He moved his hand to rub himself but Snape's words rang through his ears ' _only very good boys get to touch there_.'

Harry knew how to be good, so he pulled his hand reluctantly away and set about trying to dress without the others knowing.

It was slightly awkward dressing on the bed but easier with a skirt than trousers. He was surprised when he got to the shirt and found it did up on the other side but eventually understood.

He actually really liked the panties, secretly enjoying the way they hugged his ass and rubbed against his erection, lifting his skirt. The outfit was finished off by the Slytherin tie and some long white socks with little green bows.

Harry stretched out when he was done, not able to get up and go look at himself, he just looked down. His mind wondering to what would happen if the curtain pulled back and the whole dorm room saw him dressed as a schoolgirl, and a Slytherin one no less. He imagined the look on their faces, what they would say, the idea of them mocking him made him squeeze his thighs together. He imagined them laughing at how desperate he was, telling them he wasn't allowed to touch because he hadn't been a good boy.

The panties were going to be ruined by the end of the day.

He wanted to go to the Snape to beg him to let him cum or touch him, even just let him touch himself to alleviate some of it. But he couldn't, not yet, he'd have to wait until the night.

His thoughts had got him so hot though that he had to take a few minutes to compose himself and he almost thought he might actually be found out when Ron called to see why he was taking so long. He told Ron to go on ahead and pulled his robes on doing it up as high as he could before slipping out and going to breakfast.

He was keenly aware of Snape's eyes on him. He stared hopefully back into the man's eyes, begging for something, _anything_ , but all he felt back was a few words, ' _Someone better not be late for breakfast because they were busy touching themselves._ ' Harry shook his head, balling his fists up at the pleasure that followed Snape's, 'G _ood girl._ ' being pressed into his mind.

He blushed, remembering the clothes and looked away, certain Snape was smirking without even needing to look.

He lost himself during breakfast, grinding himself down onto the chair subconsciously, hoping to get rid of the ache. He flushed when Ron asked if he was alright, just mumbling some terrible excuse and trying to actually eat.

Harry was slightly upset that he didn't have Potions... at least in a store cupboard he could beg to be taken. He didn't expect to really be seeing Snape much throughout the day, he realised he was wrong however when Severus flooed a note to McGonagall asking her to remind him of his lunchtime detention with him. Ron grumbled about it, but Harry could feel himself go from the semi he'd been nursing during Transfiguration to rock hard and leaking.

He hurried to it. Last time they had met during the day, when he had the plug in, it was just to satisfy Severus but he hoped to appeal to Snape's horny side, not sure he could take much more.

"Shoes off." Severus said as soon as Harry was inside, he hurriedly toed them off before going to kneel in the middle of the room, Snape stopped him with a cough, raising an eyebrow, Harry took the robe off before kneeling.

Snape continued marking something, ignoring Harry completely as he knelt waiting for him. The cobbles were aching his poor knees after about five minutes, he didn't think he could wait much longer though the pain in his knees was slowly being cancelled out by the pain in his cock, he had no idea why Snape not paying attention to him felt good but it did. It gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as the anticipation grew.

"Stand," Snape ordered out of nowhere, Harry stood. "Turn... lovely," Severus chuckled as Harry spun slowly for him. "Does someone like her present?" He asked, Harry blushed and nodded coyly. "Come now, you aren't really that coy, I've heard all about you. Come sit in my lap and I'll see how bashful you really are," He said eyeing Harry hungrily, licking his lips.

Harry walked forwards, pulling his socks up, hoping to make a good impression before he sat on Snape's lap. Wasting no time Snape's hand slid under the skirt and rested on the thigh.

"This skirt is much too short, only whores have them this short," He said sharply into Harry's ear biting the outside gently. "Do you want people to think you're a whore?" He asked his hand moving upwards, Harry shook his head. "Could've fooled me." Before he reached where Harry wanted him he pulled his hand back in favour of throwing Harry's tie over his shoulder, so it dangled down Harry's arched back like a collar and lead, he then started on the buttons.

He tutted. "No bra either, not that you really need one," He sneered, and Harry had no idea why it felt like an insult despite knowing he was a man and he's not supposed to have breasts. "And this fabric's so thin you can see your little nipples," He pinched them both harshly, Harry moaned out in pain, shock and pleasure. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Dirty little whore. You want someone who'll treat you like you deserve, someone who'll hurt you."

"Yes, Sir, _please_." Harry begged, breathing heavily.

Severus laughed. "You really are a whore, begging me to hurt you. Disgusting. Let's see how much, you're clearly missing the correct undergarments up here what about down here." He asked. Harry flushed, he had them on but they were soaked and his dick was clearly visible in them.

Harry felt deft hands flip his skirt up before running a teasing finger up his erection. "At least you're wearing some, though of course a slut like you wouldn't be able to keep them clean. You better not have came in them, I haven't said you can."

"I... I haven't Sir." Harry promised breathlessly, trying to get more friction from Snape's teasing strokes.

"Are you _sure_? I saw you all but fucking that chair at breakfast." Harry blushed, though he'd known Severus was watching. He heard a chuckle and suddenly found himself lying on an empty desk, the wood cold against his back, his skirt lying up across his stomach and Severus removing his panties.

Once they were off he felt two slick fingers slip inside him, he moaned loudly. Snape's other hand came up to pull his shirt open more and grope his ' _boobs_ ' roughly. Harry keened, it was too much, too good, he was going to cum. When Severus pinched his sensitive nipples Harry whined loudly.

"Don't act like you don't like it when you're the one who didn't wear a bra, you wanted them to be seen, to be touched. You're such a slut," He added a third finger. "See how well you stretch for me, you love this."

"Sir... Sir, I'm gonna cum..." Harry warned his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into tight fists. "Gonna cum."

" _Really_?" Severus asked dangerously before leaning over Harry, Harry gulped pressing himself more flat against the table. "Because _I_ was under the impression that you cum when I say you can, and I don't recall saying a bad girl like you was allowed." He pressed hard on to Harry's prostate while Harry desperately fought off cumming, and he continued his assault on his prostate watching Harry struggle to keep control. "That's what I thought." He said, pulling his fingers out. Harry sighed at the reprieve but it was short lived as Severus shoved himself inside Harry's tight heat.

Every thrust pushed Harry up the desk, only for large calloused hands to grip him and pull him back down onto Snape's cock.

"Sir _please._.. Please can I cum? I need to, please. I'll do anything." Harry pleaded, sobbing.

" _Anything_?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Anything, Sir, _please._ "

"Then cum." Harry came hard, splattering the skirt and Severus' stomach.

"Thank you Sir, thank you." Harry said, his teeth gritted as Severus still thrusted in and out of his over stimulated hole. "Sir..." Harry whined.

"You did say anything," Severus reminded him. "You _know_ what to say to make me stop,.” When Harry said nothing Severus continued.

Harry felt himself be lifted and then Snape was sitting back down in his desk chair. "Fuck yourself then." He said expectantly. Harry did so raising and lowering himself, wincing at the pain. "Faster, how do you expect to get either of us off at that pace?" Severus asked, though he knew he was only barely holding on to release. "You want my cum inside you don't you?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Well then, hurry up."

Harry sped up, clenching around Severus as he did, Snape raised an eyebrow. "Now where did you learn that?" He mused but Harry was too lost to answer.

A hand reached around Harry to grab his tie, he pulled it towards him, Harry moving with it, into a kiss. "Beautiful." Severus murmured against his lips. "Such a good girl." Harry went faster pleased by the praise, Snape knew he was close. "Cum when you like, I want to see my good girl's face when she cums."

Harry came immediately at being told he could. Breathless ' _thank you_ 's and ' _Sir_ 's slipping past his lips. Severus came a few seconds later, holding Harry down as hard as he could, making sure he was as deep as possible.

He still thrusted slowly, making sure every pump was as deep in Harry as it could be. "I don't want you wasting a single drop." He said, pulling Harry off his lap before cleaning himself up.

When he looked back at Harry he found him bent partially over the table, his fingers pushing his cum back inside while his sodden skirt was flipped over his back exposing Harry's pert round little ass, Severus smirked to himself watching before pulling his hand back to spank Harry firmly.

Harry fell forwards at the unexpected contact with an _'omph'_ on the table. Severus chuckled bringing his hand back and doing it again.

"Sir, I can't..." Harry tried to explain that he couldn't keep the cum inside if he was spanking him, but Severus' only reply was to run his finger up Harry's leg catching the drop of cum running down it and pushing it back in.

"I told you to keep this inside."

"I'm trying to, Sir... I just..." Harry was cut off by another sharp smack.

"I didn't ask for excuses." Three more smacks. "I've given you an order... either comply or leave." Harry shivered as more blows rained down, cum was now flowing freely from his ass and lewdly down his leg. Harry's hand moved back to push it back in but Snape's hand caught his. "Ah ah ah, you've made your choice. I'll see you tonight, you obviously require punishment."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was so dazed after leaving Snape he got all the way to charms without realising he didn't have any underwear on. He remembered them vaguely coming off at some point but when or how was a mystery.

All he could really remember was Snape's hands on him, lighting up every nerve, or his words that somehow did the same thing. He could feel drips of cum still running down his leg, though most of it ended up caught in his knee length socks and parts were dry.

He hadn't been allowed to clean himself or use spells, the most Severus had allowed was getting rid of the smell, though even that Harry was extremely grateful for.

He squeezed his legs together, desperate to touch himself, but he was already in trouble and he hadn't been told he could so he wouldn't, he would be good and wait.

Though it was a punishment and that certainly didn't guarantee release. That didn't necessarily mean he couldn't either but Snape was unpredictable and Harry loved it.

He didn't particularly relish the feeling of not having any underwear on, especially not when he went out for Care of Magical Creatures and was constantly worried about his robes flying up suddenly and baring all. It did however make the hard on he'd been dealing with since the word punishment left Severus' mouth more tolerable.

He felt his cheeks heat, he didn't know whether from dread or anticipation of a punishment with Snape.

He tried not to wonder what it might be, he knew he would find out later but he was desperate to know... he couldn't keep it off his mind. He even looked towards Snape for clues at dinner - he, obviously, gave none.

He rushed to Snape's room as soon as he could, running his wand down the door, shedding his robe and kneeling. He knew the usual system was to fully undress but he didn't think Snape would want him to as he hadn't before.

"What a clever pet you are," Snape cooed teasingly, he wasn't in his usual position stretched out comfortably on the bed, instead he was sitting in the only chair in the room - a hard wooden one that usually rested in the corner. "Knowing precisely what I want. What do you think I want next?" He inquired, Harry wracked his brain.

"To use my mouth, Sir?" Harry asked, somewhat hopefully, he really did like to taste the man.

"I said what _I_ want, not you my little cockslut... but to answer your question no, I want you to spread your legs and hold up your skirt." Harry complied quickly, embarrassment flooding him as he sheepishly held his skirt up, somehow feeling more exposed than if he'd been fully naked. "My my, going commando Potter?" His tone was scolding and shocked, but Harry knew he couldn't be since he was the one to take them off Harry. Harry blushed harder and nodded, despite it being sort of a question he'd not been given permission to answer verbally.

"Tuck your skirt into the waistband, I want to keep an eye on that." He gestured clearly to Harry's cock making it jump slightly, he smirked. "I think it likes that; now, get rid of the top half of your clothes." Harry hurried to do it, he could feel pre-cum dribbling down his cock and hear as it dropped onto the floor. His hands fumbled with his buttons and tie but eventually they were off. He left them on the floor.

Severus stood and started towards a large wardrobe. "Play with your nipples." He said in a far too casual way, but Harry knew it was a demand more than a remark or suggestion as the tone would have lead one to believe.

Harry took to the task happily, he'd been aching to touch himself anywhere and maybe it wasn't his first choice but it still felt great. He was really getting into it when he felt Severus in front of him, he opened his eyes which he hadn't even noticed were closed and saw the man kneeling in front of him observing him closely but doing nothing yet.

Even on his knees he towered over him.

"Keep going." He prompted, Harry hadn't realised he'd stopped so quickly started again. "Perfect." Snape praised once they were small, pink peaks. He brushed Harry's hands away easily.

Harry heard the sound of jingling metal and saw Severus dangle something in his face, his eyes tried to focus on it. It seemed to be a chain with a clamp like thing on either end.

"Know what this is?" Severus asked, knowing Harry wouldn't have a clue. The boy predictably shook his head. "I'll show you."

He opened one of the clamps and held one of Harry's nipples with his thumb and forefinger, by this point Harry could kind of see where it was going. He hadn't however anticipated the agonising pleasure and gorgeous pain that surged through him when the little teeth clamped down onto his already thoroughly played with nipple. Even knowing what it would feel like on the other side Harry almost buckled when Severus snapped on the other clamp.

He gave a tug on the chain connecting the clamps causing Harry to scream out.

"Gah, Sir!" Harry said without thinking, he felt a thumb and forefinger enter his mouth before gently pulling on his tongue.

"Who said you could speak?" He asked. Harry wisely said nothing, not that he could speak with the hold on his tongue. "Perhaps I should clamp _this."_ Severus mused and Harry wondered how the feeling of the clamps would feel on somewhere like his tongue. It wasn't clamps however, as Severus let go of his little pink tongue in favour of picking the green and silver tie off the floor.

He grabbed Harry's arms and pulled them roughly upwards above Harry's head. He began trying his wrists together and then he stood, leading Harry to the chair. He sat himself before fixing Harry's skirt and hauling him over his lap.

His flipped his skirt up, exposing Harry's pert behind. He ran a hand over Harry's ass tenderly before pulling back spanking him hard.

"Ah!" Harry jumped at the both expected and unexpected feeling. A hand snaked under Harry, finding the chain for the clamps and giving it another pull. Harry screamed again, receiving a spank as well.

Suddenly his hair was pulled, forcing his head upwards at an angle his neck was less than fond of. "I'm tired of your constant noises and whining." Severus snarled digging in his pocket for something, he held it up to Harry, who easily recognised them as his forgotten panties before they were shoved into his mouth. He could taste himself on them, feeling like he might die of embarrassment.

What would people say if they saw him like this?

Snape raised his right leg, raising Harry's hips in the process, and letting go of his hair so his head dropped back down and he was left looking at his bound arms dangling below him, his toes now barely touching the floor.

"Make sure you keep those in," Severus warned, though didn't specify what would happen if he didn't. "It really is the only way to deal with someone soiling themselves in such a way." He mused, no longer talking to Harry but at him. "And you made quite a mess of them didn't you? Even though I brought them for you specially. It's _very_ bad manners you know, though I suppose it shows you enjoyed them." Harry nodded emphatically, he had enjoyed them very much and was even more excited by the knowledge that Severus had brought them specifically for him - no one ever brought things specially for him.

He wished he could thank the man properly but he wasn't allowed to speak.

Severus dealt several blows in a row, Harry could almost feel the smirk through the man's hand.

"You're already getting warm." Severus said, his hand stalling on Harry's arse, rubbing and pinching in equal measure. "And a little pink." He said giving a swat. "Let's try for purple." He said all but growling and Harry found himself nodding in agreement, wanting it more that he thought he should. "A warm up first though." He said as though it were obvious.

He continued the hand spanking for a while but Harry was nowhere near purple yet though very red, he'd kept the spanking fairly light occasionally pulling on his chain, hearing Harry crying out around the panties that were still half choking him.

Then he stopped, Harry wriggled a bit wondering if they were over. He hoped not but he also wanted to see what was next. Then he heard a swish and smack.

"If you misbehave like a naughty school girl you're punished like a naughty school girl," Severus said, still calling Harry a girl even while his hand lazily stroked his dick. Harry was practically having a fit now, unable to stave off the coming orgasm, but Severus stopped it for him as Harry felt a tight band around the base of his cock. "I don't think so." Severus scolded. "Bad girls don't get to cum! This is a punishment, you would do well to remember that. Now to start with the ruler."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd wondered what had made the noise and he could now see clearly Snape slapping the ruler against the palm of his hand to test the sting. He'd never been spanked with one before, he took a deep breath waiting for the first blow.

It came quickly, the ruler didn't cover as much space as Snape's hand but stung much more. Severus hummed appreciatively at the stripe it had left, deciding to give it a friend.

The next blow landed just a bit lower. Harry was breathing heavily now, unable to control it. Before he could prepare himself the next four came down together in quick succession. Harry groaned out, rocking forwards.

An insistent hand moved him back into place, while Severus muttered the word purple as a reminder. Harry guessed that meant they'd be there a while.

Not content to just cover Harry's ass in what was quickly becoming his favourite colour, Severus moved onto his thighs. Harry hissed as they were hit, his toes curling as he tried to bounce on them.

"No no, stay still, this is over when I say it is." Severus stopped him. Harry complied reluctantly, he wanted to cum, he wanted more blows but he wanted less blows - just as his mind was getting foggy he was stood up.

Severus held him steady, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to hold himself, then guided him towards the bed. He stood him by the side of it before pushing him onto it, Harry's already wobbly legs helping him to go down.

Harry fell back, unable to brace himself without use of his arms or proper amount of time to. He felt large hands pushing him further up the bed though he was still lying on it sideways, arms stretched above his head, his bare back rubbing against the silk sheets, his skirt tucked into the waistband and his legs being forcibly spread wide.

His tender arse and thighs rubbed painfully against the sheets adding to the burn. He tried to stay as still as possible.

_"There."_ Snape said, a finger rubbing around Harry's asshole. "That's what I want to see." Harry looked up at the man, hopeful he was going to get fucked despite it being a punishment. But he made no move to open Harry up and while he was still a bit prepared from before it wasn't enough to take Severus.

Instead Snape turned again to go into another wardrobe. Harry saw him coming back with a strange pouch that looked sort of like a drip with a rubber tube attached and a thin plastic piece at the end. Harry had never seem anything like it before and he had absolutely no idea what it was for.

His raw ass rubbed against the bed, irritating the already tender stinging flesh.

He watched Severus setting things up, he placed the pouch high and checked the plastic tip. Harry saw the pouch slosh, seeing it was filled with water. He squinted at it trying to understand, he was watching it so intently he didn't notice Severus' finger hook around the chain pulling on his clamps to get his attention, Harry yelped and looked up.

"Welcome back," Severus sneered. "Curious pet?" Harry nodded, he was very curious. "Well, since you apparently don't know how to control this," A thumb was easily pushed inside Harry, wriggling about a little before retreating. "You're going to have to learn. It was remiss of me to neglect this lesson but we'll make up for it together."

Without saying anything more, leaving Harry still mostly in the dark, he slipped the small tip of the object inside Harry. He barely made a noise, it wasn't enough, Severus smirked... soon it would be too much.

Once it was far enough in and pretty snug, Severus fiddled with something near the pouch Harry couldn't see and immediately Harry could feel the effects.

Warm water started draining through the tube and flooding his insides. His eyes widened as he looked at the man who was still standing over him, watching him intently as he rubbed himself through his trousers.

Harry really made a sight lying on his back, his feet flat on the bed as his legs were spread wide, showing off his abused arse and cute little hole as it was washed out thoroughly. His pale skin tinted red as the waves of embarrassment from his situation washed over him.

His nipples stood to attention, forced partially by the small metal teeth biting onto them, connected by a handy chain lying across his chest cold on his boiling body.

His eyes were glazed and unfocused as his mind and body tried to take in the sensations flowing through him. His mouth open though he wasn't aware, the fabric of his panties poking out, smelling and tasting himself.

He _should_ have felt disgusted or embarrassed but he couldn't. The only thing he could feel was the frustration of the cock ring, the warmth of the water spreading inside him and the sting of his ass. But what he could feel most were the piercing eyes of his teacher, as he watched him intently waiting expectantly for Harry to make a mistake.

Harry was just making up his mind that he would give the man no reason to punish him further, when the amount of water inside him switched from pleasurable pain to wildly uncomfortable. He mewed and tried to get away from it despite knowing it was inside him.

Severus stepped forwards, grabbed Harry's legs roughly and pulled him back into position, his other hand went down to the enema inside Harry giving it a harsh twist.

Harry whined around his makeshift gag. Getting a hard swat to the inner thigh made Harry jump causing the water inside him to slosh, he immediately tried to stop moving hoping to stem the feeling.

"I've already told you you need to learn control. You are going to lie here and take every last drop, understand me? Then I'm going to remove this," He tapped the plastic making Harry jump again. "And you're going to use your own muscles to keep that water in, _all_ of it, if you don't you'll find yourself with one of these every night for a month and a punishment to go with each one. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded but had no idea how he was supposed to keep it all inside, it wanted to get out when there was still something stopping it, he didn't think it would work doing it on his own.

Severus watched the nervous boy as his tiny tummy expanded with the water. Feeling evil he pressed on it a little, Harry groaned while Severus rubbed it gently, almost apologetically.

Soon Harry felt the water taper off until he couldn't feel any more being added, he clenched as much as he could, wondering how long Snape would make him hold it. Before removing the device Severus wrapped a hand around the pouch squeezing everything out. Harry jolted at the sudden act but remembered the man had said every drop.

"Up." He ordered simply and Harry climbed up on wobbly anxious legs, clenching as hard as he could. Severus reached out to pluck the panties from Harry's mouth dropping them inelegantly onto the floor. His hand then went to Harry's crotch and he cupped Harry's balls, feeling their weight before running his hand up Harry's hard cock. "And here you were acting like you didn't like it! Tut tut. And you know what I think about liars, Mr Potter."

Harry looked down embarrassed by the man's scolding tone. He undid the tie around Harry's arms and dropped that also forgotten to the floor.

"Turn around and bend over the bed."

Harry did so, his stomach aching with the pressure. He waited anxiously, moving from one foot to the other, trying to hold the water it.

He felt an insistent hand on his back keeping him still. "Don't move, you're going to take a hand spanking, then you can go to the bathroom." He said. His voice was calm and smooth, almost soothing, but the pain in Harry's abdomen was awful so he barely registered Snape's words.

He closed his eyes as tight as possible, his hands fisted in the sheets with the pain and effort. He felt Severus' hand running over the tender flesh of his arse and groaned. It all felt good but it all hurt, but more than that it was embarrassing that he felt that way, it was embarrassing that he craved more of what Snape could do to his body, and it was embarrassing knowing that both he and Snape knew he could say the word at anytime and it would stop, but he didn't say the word because he didn't want it to.

"I didn't _want_ to punish you," Snape said, his hand connecting with Harry's bright red ass, a satisfying slap resounding around the room. "We _could_ have had such a nice evening," _SLAP_. "It could have been so," _SLAP_. "Nice," _SLAP_. "But you chose to misbehave." _SLAP, SLAP_. Harry hissed as a small amount of water managed to trickle out, he clenched harder biting down on his lip. "I would have made you cum so many times," Severus whispered into his ear, leaning over him, one hand still groping his backside before pulling back to strike it.

"Ah." Harry whimpered, Severus licked the shell of his ear before biting down on it.

"And now you're not allowed to cum at all." He gave a sigh and then one last slap, standing up straight. "You're all done, go to the bathroom."

Harry hastily rushed through the only other door in the room. It took him through to a bathroom, also fully equipped but he didn't pay much attention to it as he relieved himself. He sat himself feeling like he was going to explode.

Once he was finished he walked back into the other room; Snape was lying with his hand on his hard cock, stroking it slowly. Without a word he pointed for Harry to get on the bed.

Harry quickly complied, hoping that after all of that he would be rewarded with a good fuck. He was wrong however as Severus positioned him so his mouth was over Severus' dick. He felt Severus hold his head still as he thrust into his mouth, forcing his way down Harry's eager throat, while Harry choked and gagged around the large pistoning member.

Once Snape had cum down his throat he pulled Harry off of him, barely even glancing at him.

"You can go now." He dismissed bored. He pointed his wand at the cock ring still holding Harry's orgasm hostage. It didn't feel any different but Harry was sure it was a spell to stop him from taking it off. "You can touch yourself but you won't be able to cum." Severus stated - he wondered if Harry would touch himself, he certainly like to be teased and denied. "And don't come here tomorrow."

He smirked at the way Harry looked up at him like a kicked puppy. He had plans for the next day, but for now Harry could stew and wonder when, if ever, he'd get release.

He gestured for Harry to leave and Harry, only pulling on his robe, left quickly feeling frustrated and depressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry grunted softly, he knew the others were all asleep around him he could hear the small noises they all made. He knew he wasn't being loud enough to wake anyone up but he should have put up a silencing spell, just to be on the safe side.

He hadn't though because he didn't _want_ to be on the safe side, he wanted the delicious pleasure that came from knowing his friends, people he knew so well they might as well be family, were just behind his bed curtains; they were sleeping but they could wake up at anytime. At any point Harry could forget himself and moan too loud or hiss as he edged himself further, still bound by the cock ring.

Snape had told him he could touch himself and he was taking full advantage of it, it had become a rarity since getting with the man - not that Harry minded all that much. He had been doing so for a while longer than it would normally take, but that was down to the blasted ring still holding him hostage.

He pressed his thumb into the slit, throwing his head back in a silent moan. He imagined it was Snape's hand, he hoped he'd be allowed to see him again soon but tonight he'd been told not to go to him, he presumed Severus was busy.

He continued to stroke himself, his own little torture; pre-cum was everywhere, leaking all over the place, he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his palm.

Then, getting little more daring, he rolled over putting a cushion between his legs and rutting against it, imagining it was Snape's leg, his pre-cum covered fingers moved past his lips moving in and out of his mouth while he bobbed his head; it didn't compare to Snape's cock but it was all he had for now. His other hand moved behind him and he listened carefully to the soft breathing, spanking himself.

It was gentler than he'd like but he was trying to be quiet. It did well enough however to reignite the burning in his arse from the previous night. He spanked himself again, harder this time, but still holding back worried it would be too loud.

This continued for a while until Harry heard the rustle of curtains. He stopped moving, pretending to be asleep.

"Don't stop on my account." A familiar low husky voice intoned.

"Sir," Harry breathed, feeling Severus climb onto the bed behind him running large hands up his sides. "I thought you were busy."

"Near constantly, but never too much for my Pet." He said, pressing kisses down the back of Harry's neck, trailing down his spine.

Harry shivered at the admission, looking down glad Severus couldn't see his dopey smile.

"You looked beautiful fucking against that pillow," Severus whispered, his voice like poisonous honey down Harry's ear. "Were you imagining it was me?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded emphatically.

"And you were imagining I was punishing you," He said with a smile clearly heard in his voice, Harry blushed but nodded. "Tell me more."

"I was sucking you off and hu...humping your leg, you hadn't said I could though."

"You _are_ a naughty boy thinking all that about your teacher." Harry was rolled over and Severus spread his legs, holding them tight enough to leave bruises. He leant down, licking a line up Harry's length.

" _Sir!_ " Harry gasped out, Severus smirked at him and sucked in the head. He knew Harry had never felt this before and was going to enjoy undoing him slowly.

Harry heard a snore near the end of the room he recognised as Neville and reality came crashing in.

"Sir, we can't... here." He tried to explain as Severus licked up the pre-cum on his slit, dipping his tongue in while still wanking him with one hand.

"Why not?" Severus asked, Harry just stared at him - he shouldn't have been that shocked that Snape didn't see any problem.

"They'll _hear._ "

"And?"

"It's embarrassing." Harry said blushing.

"Good, then I know how hard you'll be while I take you with all your little friends around. You pretend that you don't want that, like you haven't thought about them finding out how you beg and moan for me. _You_ were the one who didn't put up a silencing spell while you masturbated, you would _love_ for someone to wake up right now, see us, see _you._ Harry shook his head, but he _had_ thought about it and he couldn't hide how much the thought was turning him on when his cock was leaking all over Snape's hand. “Would you want them to join in though, or would you rather they just watch?"

"Sir." Harry begged even while his lips bucked seeking more.

"What about Weasley? Do you ever think of _him_ while you touch yourself? Do you ever wonder what would happen if he pulled back the curtains and found you the way I did? Would he take advantage? Would you let him? Do you think _he_ could order you like I can? Fuck you hard and rough like I know you need? Would you suck _his_ cock the way you suck mine? Like it's fucking ambrosia."

"No, Sir," Harry said honestly shaking his head. "Only you."

" _Liar!_ I bet I could take you to _anyone_ and you'd suck them off like a good little whore," Severus said, quite liking the sound of that idea, watching his Pet get strangers off... yes he'd have to remember that one.

"Sir _please_ , what if they hear?"

"Then they'll find out what a slut you are." Severus stated simply. "I suppose you'd better just be as quiet as possible then, won't you?" Snape said with a smirk - Harry knew he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

He went back to his original business, taking Harry down to the hilt sucking and constricting his throat around his member. Harry was being surprisingly quiet; Severus looked up to see Harry with his head back and eyes tightly closed, a hand shoved into his mouth biting down to stop any noises accidentally coming out.

Severus conjured some handcuffs, removing Harry's hand from his mouth he cuffed both Harry's arms to the headboard to stop him. Harry let out a whine and Snape grabbed the curtain in one hand.

"Do that again and I'll open them." Severus threatened, Harry's eyes widened, he nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"And keep those eyes fixed on me. I want you to _see_ as well as feel." Harry stared down at him, watching and feeling Severus' hot mouth engulfing his cock. "Good boy." Snape muttered, before taking him all the way in again.

Harry could understand why Snape liked using his mouth so much, it felt amazing, better than anything else he'd ever felt, and watching as his prick disappeared into Severus' mouth and down his throat made him want to cum more than ever.

But he still couldn't, and when he pulled on the restraints he figured out the reason Snape had used them and not his usual rope; every time he pulled on them or moved they clinked and jingled loudly. He tried not to move them too much but it was difficult, his hands wanted to move down and grab Snape, or just so he could bite them to muffle his moans, and even if his hands didn't have a mind of their own the rest of his body certainly did - every touch Snape made had Harry bucking or shifting in some way.

Harry obediently kept his eyes fixed on Severus but he didn't know how much longer he could. He needed the ring _off_.

"Sir. Sir, can I please cum?" Harry asked politely, an in between of begging and just asking.

Severus pulled off of him with a loud wet pop, making Harry listen intently to the rest of the room making sure everyone was still asleep.

"You know how to ask me properly." Severus stated running his tongue over Harry's tip.

"Sir, please, _please_ let me. I need to cum. I need to so bad, please." Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that... a little bit louder please."

Harry felt like crying, too torn between risking waking up the others and his need for release, especially since all the while Severus hadn't let up playing with his dick.

"Sir, please." Harry said as loud as he dared.

Severus still shook his head. "It's still not loud enough, you must not need it badly enough."

"I do, Sir, _please._ " Harry said, on the verge of shouting.

" _Much_ better, now what do you need?"

"To cum, Sir." Harry said, his whole body turning a gorgeous shade of red. "I need to cum, please let me cum!"

"What would you be willing to do to be able to cum?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"You could take me here, with everyone around." Harry offered.

"I intended to anyway." Severus said, crawling up the bed to look Harry in the eye, their noses touching. "I _can_ and _will_ do whatever I want with you. I don't need permission, because you are _mine._ If I wanted to leave you bound and gagged in the Great Hall for anyone to use I could, because _here_ you have no rights, you aren't the famous Harry Potter and I'm not going to gush over you - here you are _mine_ and you'll do what _I_ please." He growled. Harry almost couldn't breathe he was so turned on, what Severus was saying was humiliating and true and so, so arousing.

"Please Sir, please let me cum."

Severus slipped off the ring and began pumping him lazily, it was enough for Harry though who came trying desperately not to cry out as he did.

Harry let his head drop back against the pillow breathing heavily, his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. He could still feel himself cumming and knew Severus was watching him only spurring him on.

Snape wasn't shocked seeing the boy cum so much; he'd left him for a whole day in such a state and he had been watching Harry edging himself for a while before he'd made himself known, and then he'd added to that.

He watched Harry, who seemed almost like he was in pain from the spurts forcing their way out; he knew he should wait a bit, give him a reprieve, let him calm down... instead he pressed his palm to the softening cock, seeing Harry wince, feeling the beautifully painful friction between his stomach and Severus' hand.

Harry twitched but otherwise made no move to get away. He did however make an assortment of mewls and moans, having apparently forgotten his position - Severus thought it best to remind him.

"I believe I stated before that if you whined I would open the curtains." Harry's eyes widened and he sat up, staring at Severus with pleading eyes.

"Sir no... Ah!"

A hand fisted suddenly in Harry's messy locks and Snape had moved to be kneeling over him, dark eyes bearing down on him. "What was that?" Severus snarled a little louder than Harry thought was best, but Harry said nothing about it just gulping. "You don't say no to me. _Ever._ "

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Harry said, wincing more as his hair was tugged roughly.

"Why do you never say no to me?"

"Because you're in control Sir. I'm yours to do whatever you want with." Harry recited what Severus had previously told him, being rewarded with Severus letting go of his hair.

"I _was_ going to be lenient, I _was_ going to just open the curtains and fuck you, I _was_ going to forget all about this," He said, pulling a small vial out of his inside pocket and holding it up to Harry, the small light of the candle danced off the silvery liquid. "But I think you need to be taught a harsher lesson."

Harry didn't know what was in the vial, but he doubted it was anything good by the way Severus was talking about it.

A hand slipped down to Harry's arse, running a finger up the crack, pressing it to his hole. "No matter how many times I take you, you never get any looser." Severus breathed, Harry was watching him carefully; he didn't know if the man was complimenting him or not, but then he never did with Snape - sometimes being a whore was a good thing, sometimes it wasn't - it seemed completely dependent on Severus' mood. "That's good by the way." Severus added.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now," He said, opening the vial and showing Harry. "You won't recognise this but how about I show you what it does." It sounded like a question but Harry wasn't fooled, Severus was going to use it regardless... though he was slightly curious.

The man held the vial over Harry's chest, tipping it to let a drop fall onto Harry's nipple. Harry gasped at the sudden coldness, gasping again when a drop was administered to his second hard peak. He didn't see what was so bad about it, it just felt cold.

But Severus was watching him like something was about to happen. Then he felt them start to heat up gradually, it was starting to feel more pleasant than the freezing he'd felt at first, but it quickly went past a bearable nice warming feeling to hot and itchy. Harry's arms pulled wildly at his restraints, trying to get rid of the unpleasant burning sensation.

Severus smirked down at him and opened the curtains, Harry wisely said nothing about it.

"I'd try and stop moving if I were you, if you wake someone up now it'll be harder to hide." Severus advised, Harry tried to stop but it itched so much.

"Sir," He gasped out. "I'm sorry, please, _please_ make it stop."

Severus considered him for a moment. "I'm going to prepare you now, once I'm done I'll get rid of that for you."

"Sir..." Harry tried again.

"You know what to say to make me stop." Severus cut him off, before putting his fingers to Harry's lips. "Get them nice and wet."

Harry sucked the fingers in, swirling his tongue around them, aware of how intently he was being watched by Snape.

"Perfect." Severus praised, removing his fingers and placing them at Harry's entrance.

"Sir, please hurry, I can't... I can't take it." Harry said, the itch still present and making itself known, above everything else.

Severus pushed in two fingers but leant forward to kiss Harry. "It'll take as long as it takes pet." He smirked hearing Harry mew at him a desperate attempt to avoid the man's wrath for whining.

Snape continued to work his fingers in and out, taking a little bit longer than necessary, enjoying seeing Harry struggle and since Harry hadn't used his word, he presumed Harry was enjoying it , at least a little bit.

Harry felt the fingers being removed and looked up to Severus hopefully.

"As promised." Severus said pulling out his wand, he waved it over Harry's chest and the silver liquid vanished, and so did most of the feeling it had brought on - a small amount of the cold had stayed but it felt quite pleasant, especially since the liquid had left his nipples quite sensitive. "Is that better Pet?" Severus asked condescendingly, Harry nodded but said nothing, not wanting to jeopardise feeling Severus inside him.

Lifting Harry's legs Severus shoved himself in hard and fast, Harry grunted before biting down on his lip. Severus wasn't having that. A hand came to hold Harry's jaw, forcing his thumb inside, he wrenched Harry's mouth open.

"If anyone will bite your lips, it will be me, understand? Now I'm going to fuck you and you're going to lie there and take it like a good little slut. Think of it like a test - if you're too loud all your friends will know you're such a whore that you willingly give yourself up to the greasy old Potions master."

Harry nodded, but he knew he was never quiet when Snape fucked him. He usually felt owned by the man but when they fucked it felt like he was being consumed... he could only feel, taste, see, hear and smell Severus, the rest of the world might as well not exist.

But that meant he was as loud as he wanted, usually it didn't matter and he didn't know if he could hold back. He was barely sure he wanted to, the idea of the others waking up and finding them made him almost want it to happen.

Having others see what Severus did to him, how he took him, put him back in his place, everything. He _wanted_ to be on show so others could see how he pleasured Snape, but he was also well aware of the problems that would cause.

Severus' hands grasped Harry's thighs, spreading them wider and lifting Harry's legs until he was nearly bent double, most of Harry not on the bed. Harry could see Severus' dick sliding in and out of him, and feel it stroking his prostate. Harry could tell Severus was doing everything possible to get Harry to make noise, teasing and testing him, he didn't know why he'd thought Severus would do anything less.

Severus pistoned himself in and out of Harry, hard and fast, while Harry tried desperately to keep quiet, mostly failing as he did. Eventually Severus unlocked Harry's wrists and ordered him to get himself off, before stilling as he came deep inside of Harry.

Harry collapsed onto the bed, already half asleep. Severus cast a few quick cleaning spells over them both and the bed, before tucking himself back in and preparing to leave.

"I didn't realise they were such heavy sleepers." Harry yawned.

"I'm sure the silencing spell I cast over the bed helped." Snape responded, before disappearing through the door.

Harry sat up and glared, before laughing in relief. "Night, Sir." He said to the closed door.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry moaned as a fistful of his hair was grabbed and his head yanked back by large stained hands. He was bent over the desk, his robes off and his underwear and trousers resting somewhere around his ankles, Severus was behind him pistoning himself into Harry at a brutal pace. Slamming into him hard and fast while Harry grunted and groaned.

"You want to cum don't you?" Severus cooed teasingly into his ear - he was running his index finger along the metal band fixed around the base of Harry's cock.

Harry nodded as best as he could, wincing at the hold Snape still had of his hair. "Yes Sir, please." Harry begged. Severus gave a breathy moan, feeling Harry clench around him, and as he did he heard something else.

Immediately his eyes went to the door.

It was partially open and he could see large grey eyes peaking through, watching intently - they were glazed over in pleasure, and before they could register anything the door opened fully and Snape had pulled out of Harry.

"Mr Malfoy," He said, and Harry tried to look around but felt a hand on his back gentle but insistent. "No, no don't turn around, Pet." He pointed to Draco, who still stood with his dick in his hand hoping that if he didn't move Snape wouldn't see him. " _In_. _Now_." Severus said, leaving no room to argue.

Draco walked in slowly looking anxiously back at the door, Snape gestured for him to close it so he did. His cock was still out of it's usual confines, but his nervousness overrode his modesty.

Severus walked forwards and took Draco's cock into his hand, stroking it somewhat gently, it had wilted a little at being caught but Severus' skilled strokes brought it back to life. "Now... what would one of my snakes be doing out at this time of night?" He asked. Draco cleared his throat, stalling his answer.

"I... Sir... That's..." He breathed out in response, Harry gave a whine not liking being ignored.

Snape chuckled. "It appears my Pet's getting jealous and you interrupted him at a rather crucial moment, he was just about to plead his case, poor thing. Didn't your father ever tell you it was rude to stare, especially at someone else's Pet."

"Sir... Will you? Faster?" Draco asked, Severus rolled his eyes before forcing the boy to his knees.

"I didn't get to finish inside my Pet, and I want to see if you can put your mouth to better use than asking for things you're not going to receive - I think I'll just do it in you."

Taking the hint as the demand it was Draco took Severus' cock into his mouth immediately. Harry was still over the desk not looking, but he knew what was happening, he could hear everything. From what Snape had said to the soft groans he was giving and loud slurping, slight choking noises coming from Draco.

"Come here Pet, I want you to watch." Severus said clearly, he had a way of talking perfectly normally even while playing with someone.

Harry - glad at being acknowledged - jumped into action and moving towards them, without getting too close he stood watching them. "On your knees Pet, show some respect." Harry complied and looked at the man's dick disappearing into the boy's mouth.

His own lips were parted hopefully, his eyes glassy, an odd mixture of feeling bubbling in his stomach. He was jealous of Malfoy playing with his Master and getting the cum _he_ wanted, but he also couldn't help but be transfixed at the sight of the man in such obvious pleasure. Remembering the taste of Snape's cock the feel of every ridge and bump, every vein, he wanted him in his mouth more than he'd ever wanted _anything._

He looked pleadingly at Severus who smirked at him. "Touch yourself, you clearly want to, I know you're a cockslut but it'll have to suffice for now." Harry tried not to grumble as he started pleasuring himself... after all, only good boys got to touch there and wasn't Malfoy the one in trouble?

Harry didn't think it was much of a punishment.

"Look at my Pet," Snape commanded. Draco turned his eyes over to Harry to see the boy on his knees, naked from the waist down, pumping his own cock as he stared at them. "He's imagining my cock. He wishes he were you. He'd love such a treat. He's remembering what it's like, he wants it. Do you want it Draco?" Said boy blinked at the question, not sure how to answer, besides the dick effectively preventing him he wasn't actually sure how to respond.

"It wasn't _me_ you were looking at," Severus continued, it wasn't a question. "No, no. You were watching my Pet, you crave his ass don't you?" Draco shook his head, all the while blushing and knowing it was true. He'd thought about Potter before but seeing him tonight, the way he moaned and begged... he wanted to fuck him the way Snape had been.

Severus gripped Draco's jaw tightly, feeling his own fingers through the thin flesh of Draco's cheek brushing against his still thrusting cock. "Don't lie to me." Severus growled and Harry's hand sped up, through it didn't matter since he still couldn't cum. "I'm not judging, my Pet's ass is rather spectacular," Harry blushed. "It takes well to a spanking and colours nicely, but really it's his hole," He watched Draco closely... the way the boy's hand moved quicker on his prick, thrusting into his own fist. "So tight but easily mouldable, he must practise clenching and he's always eager to please, it's always ready. It's mine whenever the mood takes me. If I asked him... actually no, I'd just _tell_ him one day to bend over my desk and prepare himself, so I can show the class who the teacher's Pet _really_ is, he would do it immediately and if he didn't he'd be bent forcibly over the desk and spanked for everyone to see before I fucked him way bad Pets are fucked."

Draco spent over his hand and the floor splattering Snape's dragon hide boots.

"Pet, crawl to me," Harry did so quickly, stopping as he got the the man. "As you are the reason my Pet didn't get my cum you'll offer him yours." Severus directed to Draco, pulling out of Draco's mouth.

Draco bit his lip for a second awkwardly, he didn't know what to say to Harry's eager face. "Lick up my cum." He settled on. Both Harry and Severus seemed content with that as he didn't make him say it again and Harry dutifully licked up every bit of cum from Severus' shoes and the floor, but hesitated when it came to Draco.

His hesitation satisfied Snape but Draco suddenly feeling more dominant didn't approve. "I said lick up my cum, not some of it." He said, holding out his hand for Harry to clean, Harry seemed torn so Severus put him out of his misery.

"Go ahead Pet, he did say all of it, I know my little cum whore needs more. Make sure you get around his cock too, suck it a little to get it hard again, I have plans for it later. First though, I don't believe I'm finished with your mouth Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded, getting back to sucking, now with the added feeling of Harry's skilful but delicate tongue lapping at his hand before moving onto his cock.

Harry reached behind him to push two fingers into his ass, shoving them in and out as he sucked Draco's cock, a little like Snape had said though really he wanted nothing more than to feel it being rammed down his throat as hard and fast as he could. Just another hole to fuck.

He felt a body shift above him as did Draco, feeling Snape lean down to slap Harry's arse.

"Bad boy," He said sternly, as if Harry were a dog. "Are you such a whore you can't go without something inside you for more than a few minutes?" He was acting pissed off but really the sight of Harry sucking off Draco while fingering himself, and having his dick forced deep down Draco's throat, was what made him cum.

Draco spluttered and went to spit it out, but Severus stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Don't you _dare,_ you deprived my Pet of this, you will swallow every drop." Draco nodded, forcing it down. "Good, now you deserve a reward. Strip. You too, Pet. What kind of impression do you expect to make with all your clothes still on?"

They both stripped, Severus staying completely clothed as usual. Harry wriggled out of his clothes quickly, already half naked and very eager wondering if the reward would be for him too... Draco was slower, he was just as eager but nervous.

Severus was just watching his Pet, he'd not said his word yet, He'd been going on a hunch but Harry was very eager, he wondered maybe if there was an attraction to Draco somewhere inside the boy. The idea made him scowl. He could tell Draco wanted Harry, how could he not, his Pet was amazing... but Harry was _his,_ he was going to make this clear.

"Lie down Mr Malfoy, I wish for my Pet to ride you."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, it was the first time he'd got a proper look at Harry. "What... What's that thing around his..." He asked trailing off, Harry blushed feeling two sets of eyes on him as they discussed him.

"That is a cock ring, it prevent him from spoiling the fun too early. All of his orgasms are dictated by me, provided I chose to let him have one. _You_ will not see him peak tonight nor any other night. Harry cums for _me_ and me alone, either on my cock or a toy or simply touching himself while I watch... it's for _me._ If he climax's in public he must hide it, _no one_ is to know how my Pet looks when he truly loses himself to whatever pain or pleasure I've inflicted on him."

Draco nodded, lying on the floor waiting for Harry to come and ride him.

Harry tentatively stepped towards him, straddling his hips before lowering himself onto Draco's dick. Snape watched passively stroking himself slowly. Harry raised himself again before going back down, finding a rhythm.

"Are you going to let him do it all by himself." Severus asked, snapping Draco back to reality, where his hands grabbed Harry's hips pulling him back down and his hips thrusting up. _"Much_ better, but remember you're only getting this opportunity because _I_ want it. I want to see my dirty little Pet be taken like the whore he is. Perhaps I should start selling him. The Boy-Who-Lived's ass for sale maybe... but his mouth alone could make me a fortune. You've only felt half of what he can do with his mouth, if that. What did you think?"

"It kept him busy from spouting his usual nonsense, Sir." Draco answered somewhat strained, Severus chuckled.

"Yes, it's good for that, but how did it _feel_ **?"**

"Amazing Professor. So warm." Draco moaned as he remembered.

"Yes, and he can take as much as you can give from either end. He's probably a bit disappointed - while you're not particularly lacking you're certainly not the kind of thing he's used to. But his mouth is beautiful and my little cum dumpster loves having someone spend down his perfect throat. But those full lips pulled taut over my cock... it truly is amazing." He said, before narrowing his eyes at Harry. "He knows also I hate him biting such lovely lips - if anyone is going to do that it'll be me. It begs the question then, why he is doing so now." He finished sternly - Harry's eyes opened wide, he'd had them squeezed tight, his teeth were still pressed down hard on his lips. He still didn't stop biting them, Severus raised an eyebrow. "Fuck him harder, Draco." Severus commanded suddenly, understanding in an instant.

Draco did so, pushing Harry up and pulling him down as hard as he could, all while thrusting with the quick rhythm. Harry's hands rested on the back of his head, he shook it.

"What's wrong Potter," Draco asked with some effort. "You were enjoying my cock a second ago."

"He's trying to hide his shame by cutting off his moans." Severus explained, Harry was slightly shocked at how perceptive the man was.

He had stood and moved around behind Harry, pulling his head back by his hair, hearing Malfoy groan from the floor and knowing he wished he could do the same to Harry. Harry's mouth opened as he head fell back and he couldn't stop the noises escaping him.

"How does his ass feel?" Severus asked as though he didn't hear the moans.

 _"So_ good." Draco groaned out. "Like he was _made_ for this."

"He was." Severus said easily, dropping to the floor too and slipping a finger inside Harry, alongside Draco's cock.

He slowly worked it in and out, the contrast in paces feeling both good and bad. He added a few more fingers before pulling Harry up and pushing him slightly forwards and settling himself behind him.

He slipped his cock into the space he'd made, all three of them groaning in unison.

"Sir, _please."_ Harry said, and it was clear what he wanted.

A hand came down on his ass as Snape chuckled. "Hear how he calls out to me. _Only_ me. Only _I_ have power over him, he is _mine_ _ **."**_ Severus growled possessively, biting down hard on his shoulder. "Mine to fuck, mine to mark, mine to lend out, mine to push over the edge. Just. _Mine."_

Everyone was moving faster as that sexy voice growled into the echoey room.

It didn't take much longer for Draco to fall over the edge. "Fuck Sir, I'm gonna... Gonna cum." He warned. Severus promptly pulled Harry off Draco and positioned him on all fours in front of him.

"I can only share so much." He said. "But you may cum in his mouth."

Draco nodded, scrambling to his feet quickly and roughly forcing himself into Harry's willing mouth. Snape hadn't been lying when he said the light cleaning sucks he'd felt before were only half of what the boy could do. Harry swallowed down Draco's cock like it was the last thing on earth.

His hands fisted in Harry's hair and he felt a large calloused hand hold the other boy's head still while he fucked in and out of it, before cumming down the Boy Wonder's throat.

"Cum whore." He sneered when he had - Harry paid no mind as he sucked and swallowed all that he could.

Snape pulled out of Harry before finishing again; he hauled Harry to his feet and over to the desk, pushing back in as soon as he had him over it. Suddenly there was a shield around them both.

"So, you want to cum." He said, as if nothing else had happened. As if Harry's hole wasn't still gaping from being penetrated by two dicks, like Draco wasn't still somewhere just beyond the shield now around them, Harry didn't understand why Severus had done it but he trusted him.

"Yes Sir, _please."_ Harry begged, he wasn't even sure if they _had_ happened any more... the only sign it had to Harry was the taste of unfamiliar cum in his mouth, but the cock ramming itself in and out of his arse cancelled out everything else.

"Then cum." Snape said, taking off the cock ring. Harry screamed his release - he thought briefly that it might have been loud enough to wake up everyone in the castle

Severus didn't stop when Harry came, continuing to thrust into, Harry proving who he belonged to. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Sir." Harry groaned, he'd been feeling the over stimulation for ages but now he'd cum he was feeling it tenfold.

"Who owns this body?"

"You do, Sir."

"What about this cock, who owns it?" He asked, running a teasing hand up and down Harry's length.

"You, Sir... you."

"What about your ass and your mouth?"

"They're yours, Sir."

"Didn't seem like they were mine when you were sitting on Malfoy's dick and shoving it down your throat."

"Sorry, Sir." Harry grunted. "Sir wanted to see my body be used, Sir's body." Harry collapsed against the table.

"You're right," Severus said, as he came. "It's _my_ body and _I_ decide who or what pleases it," He pulled out. "You did very well for me, _very_ well." He praised, holding Harry for a short while before going to sort out Draco.

The shield was taken down and Severus told Harry to dress, he did so, aware that Draco's eyes were still fixed on him.

"Goodnight Pet." Severus said curtly, implying Harry should leave. Harry took the hint and left, he didn't know what Snape was going to do to Draco but he guessed he'd just tell him it was a secret.

"Night, Sir." He said leaving.

Severus turned to Draco. "We have things to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those worried Draco is going to be a permanent thing, he's not, I just needed a third for a threesome.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walked down to the dungeons happily, he'd been excited and frustrated all day. No sooner had his foot passed the threshold was he dragged into the room and thrown onto the bed; Severus loomed over him, pinning him roughly down.

 

“Why the fuck was Weasley touching you?” He asked, his voice coming out as a growl. Harry shivered... perhaps he should have been scared by the look in Snape's dark eyes, but all he could feel were chills from arousal running down his spine.

 

“H...He's my friend, Sir.” Harry answered cautiously, he didn't really know what Snape was talking about, Severus quirked an eyebrow.

 

“So _all_ of your friends touch you like that?” Severus hissed. “You really are a fucking slut.” Harry frowned, he hadn't let Ron touch him in that kind of a way. _Ever_.

 

“I don't understand, Sir.”

 

“Do I need to get a pensive out?” He snapped. “That weasel grabbed your arse,” Severus said, moving his hand under Harry and sliding it into his pants to do the same. “ _My_ arse,” He growled. “ _Mine_ to touch, to fuck. You let him grope you,” The words were now being whispered harshly into his ear as Severus massaged the soft cheek, Harry gasped out a moan when he felt a finger stroking teasingly at his hole. “And you probably enjoyed it.”

 

Harry shook his head, thoughts kept getting lost as he felt Snape's probing finger. If it just moved a little bit more... He remembered what Snape was referring to after the match, Harry had caught the snitch and Ron had slapped him on the arse - a not particularly unusual way of congratulating him - so he hadn't thought anything of it.

 

“It wasn't like that.” Harry managed to get out.

 

He suddenly felt nails being dragged up his ass, he hissed in pain but threw his head back in pleasure.

 

“Are you saying his hand _wasn't_ on my property?”

 

“No Sir, but...” Harry was cut off abruptly by being rolled over and forced onto his hands and knees, his trousers and underwear hastily pulled down.

 

“' _Butts_ ' are for fucking,” Severus smirked. “At least yours is. My little Toy. I'm not surprised he wanted a feel,” Severus said, shoving two fingers into Harry who grit his teeth, two fingers were usually fine but that was when Severus was using lube. Not wanting his Pet to be in too much pain Severus spat on his hole, pulling his fingers completely out and getting them wet enough. “You didn't seem all that surprised either. Is that what you do? Whore around up in Gryffindor tower?”

 

The fingers were cruel and unrelenting as they forced their way in and out of Harry, curling to rub at his prostate but never for very long, fleeting touches designed to tease and tempt but never deliver.

 

“No Sir, I n...never.” Harry's voice hitched as the fingers withdrew and so did Severus.

 

He stayed in position, waiting - he could hear the man moving around behind him, heard a drawer opening and then the familiar sound of peeling vegetables, he listened intently sure he must be wrong. He _had_ to be but as Severus got closer the strong, stinging smell of ginger hit him.

 

“Sir?” Harry asked nervously, he wasn't sure where this was going.

 

“You let someone touch what is rightfully mine, you're going to be punished. Thirty with the strap should do it but,” He said, his voice laced with dark amusement. “Since you like gingers so much I fashioned you a nice stopper to keep you from forgetting your position.” Harry's eyes widened as he realised just what Severus was going to do with the ginger.

 

Fear and humiliation flooded Harry's body but barely had time to settle before it was replaced by a deep burning inside him. Severus had pushed the ginger in, giving it a rough twist.

 

“Fuck.” Harry grit out, his chest falling onto the bed.

 

“Normally you'd be in trouble for breaking position but you do look lovely face down and ass up.” Severus stated, one hand caressing Harry's ass while the other slowly pulled out the ginger merely to push it back in. He watched the tight ring clench to keep the object out, he could only imagine the pleasurable pain consuming Harry. He chuckled. “The more you clench, the more it burns.” Severus said in warning, but knew Harry had no control over it.

 

Harry wriggled but that just made the sensations worse, tears had gathered in his eyes at the feelings but his cock was still hard and leaking. He felt his legs being thrown to the side and then his body was hauled to the side as well, giving Severus a better position to start his punishment.

 

Harry grunted, the root inside him changing position with each rough movement of Snape's.

 

“Oh, don't act like you don't love it,” Severus purred, stroking Harry' weeping cock slowly. “Whores like you _live_ for this kind of treatment,” He squeezed Harry hard, leaning down so his breath was tickling his back. Harry's breath hitched. “Nothing else would ever do, _no one_ else could give you what you need, Weasley couldn't make you obey like _I_ can. Couldn't _fuck_ you like I can.”

 

Harry heard the rustle of Snape's robes as he moved and the creak of a cupboard door, a bang as it was carelessly closed before the slap of leather on skin that made Harry whimper... he'd not felt the strap before but it sounded painful against Severus' palm. He could feel Snape's sneer at his quite embarrassing noise.

 

“As I said, thirty with the strap seems about right for such a naughty little whore like you.” Severus smirked, softly running the implement down his spine and making Harry shiver, gasping as he clenched; feeling a fresh wave of burn the gasp turned into a pained groan. “Oh, Pet,” Severus chuckled. “It's going to get _much_ worse. Count them.”

 

SLAP!

 

The first landed right over the ginger, forcing it further inside and making Harry clutch the sheets.

 

“One, Sir.” Harry managed to grit out, he hadn't felt the true force of the thing yet as the root had taken most of the beating, he felt it a second later when the second fell on his right ass cheek. “Two, Sir.” Harry said obediently - it hurt, it hurt _so_ much. He wasn't sure he could take thirty but he couldn't help liking it, nor could he help liking the ginger root, both causing him to throb and buck into the air.

 

The third came down on the left cheek. Harry dutifully counted, barely being able to finish before several rained down at once, some directly over others, some Harry cried out but didn't count, too focused on the burn in and on his arse to remember.

 

Severus' hand came up to grip his hair, forcing his head up and delivering more blows. “Can't you count any higher than three?” He growled.

 

“N... no Sir, I can.” Harry answered, barely catching his breath, the odd angle of his neck not helping.

 

“You were just being disobedient then?” He said, bringing the strap down a few more times. “Decided you couldn't be bothered after three, or maybe, you just. Like. It.” He roared, spanking in time with his words. Harry shook his head, sobbing now and unable to speak. “No?” Severus asked sweetly, his voice like poisonous honey. “What's this then?” He gave Harry's dick a light tap with the strap. “Seems like you like it to me, maybe you just can't see it.”

 

He rolled Harry forcefully onto his back, pushing his legs apart so his cock stood tall and obvious, he howled feeling the ginger work its way deeper and explode. A whole new burn, a sensation that felt somewhat like he'd been lit on fire, filled him and he could feel the juice running out of his ass.

 

His new position allowed him to see clearly as his dick pumped out pre-cum. He knew he was a hair away from cumming, it would only take one more thing - that one thing ended up being a swift strap to the underside of his cock and balls, he screamed his release.

 

“It seemed that you have forgotten that this is a _punishment,_ Mr Potter,” Harry gulped, Severus calling him Mr Potter was never a good sign. “Lock your hand behind your knees,” Harry did so immediately. “Since we have both lost count we'll start your punishment again. Yes. Thirty, wasn't it?” Harry whined before he could stop himself. “Forty it is,” Harry bit down hard on his tongue to prevent any other noise. “Now,” Severus said, lining up the strap and rubbing it over the already cherry red behind. “ _Beg_ me for it.”

 

“Please Sir, please punish me, I deserve it. Make me hurt to please you. Bruise my slutty ass.” Harry begged loudly. Severus smirked, he'd corrupted him a lot in a short amount of time.

 

“Why do you deserve it?” Severus toyed with him, running the strap over Harry's ass.

 

“For not counting and cumming without permission.”

 

“And?” Severus prompted, pulling his hand back.

 

“And letting Ron touch my ass.” Harry shouted, tears still streaming down his face.

 

“I'm going to make it so the next time that inbred touches your ass you'll scream,” Severus promised - Harry could only muster a ' _mmm_ ' of agreement. “If he touches what is mine again,” Snape continued raining down blows, keeping count himself this time. “I'll just take you right there in front of him, in front of _everyone_.” Harry bucked up seeking any kind of friction nodding emphatically. “Force down your cute little quidditch kit, have you stood bare in front of the school.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry muttered, eyes closed imagining it all.

 

“They'd all see your naughty little bottom,” He teased, putting down the strap. He'd done enough, Harry would be feeling it for days; he removed the root too, tossing them both to the side before climbing onto the bed. “All bruised from my toys, and they'd see how much you like it.” He said, running his dick over Harry's hole but not breaching, feeling the tingling juices on his own cock... it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

 

“Sir...”

 

“Then I'd fuck you,” He said pushing in. “Ram in and out, abuse your insides and let them all see how well your Master fucks you, show them how my pretty little slut come from my cock alone,” He said, his hips snapping up hard and fast, a brutal pace from the beginning. “Or maybe I wouldn't, I'd have you edging, push your face into the dirt so they couldn't hear your moans, all the noises you make for me and _only_ me. Then I'd cum inside you, show them all how well my little cum whore holds all I have to give,” He said his thrusts getting more erratic, his hand snaked down to circle Harry's dick, cutting off his impending orgasm.

 

“You wouldn't be allowed your clothes back - sluts aren't allowed clothes - you'd walk back up to the castle in shame, still hard. Before you could even _think_ about covering yourself, I'd order your hands on the back of your head and you'd obey, and show everyone what a good boy I have,” He stilled inside Harry, cumming. “You think Weasley would want to touch you after that,” He asked with a dry laugh. Harry shook his head, he didn't _care_ , he wanted to cum so bad but Severus pulled out and letting go of his cock... he remembered he was still being punished.

 

His clothes were soon on the bed next to him, he took it as a sign to dress so did, Severus, fully clothed as always, stood leaning against the wardrobe. He watched Harry wince as he pulled his underwear over his throbbing erection, rubbing it painfully.

 

“You probably think I'm not going to let you touch that tonight.” He gestured to Harry's crotch, smirking when Harry looked up with hopeful imploring eyes.

 

“You mean I can...”

 

“Touch yourself, you still can't cum however,” Harry face fell, Severus chuckled. “I want you to edge yourself in your dorm room, no silencing spells. You may close the curtains but you must edge yourself a minimum of four times, if you keep the curtains open a minimum of three. If you cum at anytime - even after the minimum amount - you will open your curtains, regardless of your state, and lick up any mess... including anything you might have gotten on the sheets. Tomorrow you will stay back after lesson and tell me if you did as you were told; you will receive punishment for disobeying. There is no point in lying, I'll know. Understand?”

 

“I understand, Sir.” Harry said, giving his crotch a squeeze, glad he was allowed to touch himself. Severus gave a crooked smile.

 

“What a good little slave.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry took a deep breath, his cock ached with anticipation for whatever Snape had in store for him. He could never wait when it came to meeting him, especially since the man had a tendency to keep Harry from cumming if he wasn't around. He stepped inside, the knots in his stomach from both nerves and arousal.

He stripped and knelt in the middle of the room, Severus had yet to look up from his book. A couple minutes passed before the book was abruptly closed and placed on the side, Snape muttered a spell and Harry watched smoke slither from the tip of Snape's wand and form the time in eerie, smoky numbers - he nodded and stood.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," He said simply. "You had better not have moved by the time I come back," He didn't say what would happen but the threat of punishment loomed heavily in the air, Harry nodded, he knew enough to not speak, he was only allowed with permission when kneeling for Snape. "Hands on the back of your head," Severus ordered eyeing him with scrutiny, Harry locked his fingers over his messy black locks obediently. "Excellent." Severus praised and then he was gone.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably, he was glad Severus had left the smoke clock hovering in the room, it made it a lot easier to wait for him when he knew how long it had been... mentally at least; physically, Harry hadn't spent much time on his knees, at least not on the unforgiving floor of Snape's dungeon, and even when he had he'd been too busy with other tasks to really notice. Now though it was all that was on his mind.

His knees, back and arms ached but all the while his dick still throbbed, knowing that he was enduring it for a man who wasn't even there to watch him. Everything about it was utterly humiliating and Harry _loved_ it.

He couldn't help his eyes straying to the mirror to see his flushed form kneeling, knees apart, showing off, his heavy cock red and standing to attention, back arched and arms firmly on his head, showing his vulnerability and submission. He squeezed his eyes shut the image of himself not leaving him, the effort of holding position on the rough cobbled floor making his breathing ragged.

The door opened, letting in a gentle breeze that washed over his heated body, making him shiver in pleasure.

He didn't move or look round when he heard it close, or when he heard Snape's dragon hide boots stomp purposely around him.

He saw Snape run his hand through the smoke, the clock dispersing under the scarred fingers. Harry swallowed imagining them on his skin, he didn't have to imagine for long as he was dragged to his feet, he let out a yelp at the unexpected contact but stayed relatively quiet.

"Have you been a good boy for me?" Severus asked, turning Harry to press the boy's back to his chest, hands wrapping around him, rubbing his thigh - Harry shivered, wishing for the hand to move upwards, he nodded emphatically. "Good..." Severus dragged out the word, growling it into his ear. "Tongue," He demanded, Harry opened his mouth letting his tongue stick out obediently. Severus ran his hand down it, making Harry lave his palm, before bringing it to the boy's weeping cock, stroking it tortuously slow. "I'm on hall duty today." He said calmly, Harry wriggled trying to get more pressure, Snape gripped Harry's hip with his other hand holding him still.

"Does that mean we have to be quick, Sir?" Harry barely managed.

"No, no," Severus smirked, his hand stilling, rubbing his thumb in circles on Harry's leaking tip. "It simply means _you'll_ be coming with me."

"W...with you?" Harry gasped out.

"Mmm," Severus confirmed. "I'm going to get you off first though." He promised, loosening his grip on Harry's hip and speeding his pumps, Harry bucked his hips wildly, constantly seeking more.

"Sir, I'm..." Harry tried to warn as he came. "Tha... thank you, Sir." He forced out trying to come down.

"Good boy." Severus muttered behind him. " _My_ good boy. Now let's get you ready then." Severus moved towards the bed and Harry noticed for the first time that there were some things lying on it.

He hesitated to call them clothes, he wasn't sure of the right word but Severus answered that for him.

"I think you'll look positively _delicious_ in this harness," He said, gesturing for Harry to go closer to him. He pulled the leather straps over Harry's head, they made a 'V' attaching to a metal ring that rested between his pecs, another ring sat at the top of his abdomen connected to the other with a short strap, from the feel, the back was much the same. His arms were lifted and Severus set to work buckling the sides carefully, they were tight and constricting but he was still able to move easily and breathe.

He was then dressed in the second piece, this too was mainly straps but Harry could see chains as well as he tried to work it out.

He stepped into the circle of rings and leather, and it was worked up his body until the middle ring sat just under his belly button and one at each of his sides; a chain hung, one each at both of his sides, connected to leather cuffs Harry was familiar with, his arms were put through the cuffs and he found the chains were too short to even lift his arms. This left a strap dangling between his legs, every so often his cock brushed a ring on it.

Severus forced the metal ring over his now flaccid cock, he supposed that was why Snape had brought him off, clasping around his scrotum. The strap was then pulled between his legs and up his arse attaching to the belt at the back.

"There, I _knew_ it would suit you," Severus said, a hungry sort of look in his eyes. " _Gorgeous_ ," He said, taking a lead and hooking it to one of the rings. "Come along then." He said sharply and Harry followed him, his cock slowly filling to life, he wasn't sure what following Severus would entail but he trusted him enough.

Severus stopped when they got to the door, holding the leash to Harry's mouth, he didn't need to tell Harry to take it in his mouth. He then pulled a cloak over himself and then Harry - due to the restraints he couldn't put Harry's arms through but he tied it around Harry's neck and Harry held the front closed with the limited leeway his arms were given.

"Ready?" Severus asked, Harry nodded unable to speak because of the lead, the man removed it and lead him into the corridor.

They wandered down the corridors, Harry was almost panting and already hard again by the end of the third empty corridor. The idea that someone might come out and see him... he knew they wouldn't know what he had on under his cloak, but _he_ would and Severus would and that was enough for him to feel a bead of pre-cum run steadily down his thigh.

Severus walked just slightly in front of him, his hand still holding the lead firmly.

"Sluts like you have to be on a lead lest they go whoring themselves around and forgetting who they belong to." Severus rumbled next to him, Harry shivered. Suddenly Harry found himself pressed against the wall, the cloak was undone and fell to the floor.

Harry gasped. Severus pressed his body closer, forcing his back to rub against the wall.

"Mmm, yes..." Severus hissed licking Harry's neck, his hand going down to fondle his hardening dick. " _Such_ a little slut," The hand slipped behind him, under the strap, and rubbed against his hole. "Do you want to be fucked, slut?"

"Yes, please, Sir." Harry all but cried out.

"I'll think about it." He muttered, turning Harry around and bending him over, Harry's hands pressed against the wall.

The back of the bottom half of the harness was deftly undone and then lubed up fingers were probing his insides. The fingers rubbed and scissored inside him, forcing him more and more open, Severus kicked his feet further apart, widening Harry's legs.

"Do you like being stretched like this? Out in the open where _anyone_ could see you for the cheap whore you are." Severus asked silkily, Harry nodded, he couldn't really deny it as his hard length twitched as Snape pushed a third finger past his rim. "I don't think you've been good enough for me to fuck you yet though."

Harry mewed and pushed back, he wanted it _so_ badly. He received a harsh spank for his troubles, the resounding slap echoing down the halls, Harry wondered if someone might have heard it.

"Greedy," Severus chastised pulling something from his pocket, Harry could see it was a thick black butt plug. "Here let me fill you up the way I know you love."

Harry felt the blunt tip being pushed into him, his legs were shaking and holding himself up was becoming harder. Severus didn't stop once it was in, preferring instead to continue on fucking Harry with it, happily and roughly.

"Enjoy this because unless you're _especially_ good this is as close to getting fucked as you're going to get." Severus warned in dulcet tones.

Once Snape was finished he left the toy buried in Harry and reattached the strap so it sat snugly over the plug.

The harness helped to keep the thick plug nestled inside him as they started walking again. He now had his cloak back over him and Severus was once again holding the lead, but Harry was considerably more flustered than before as every step moved the object inside him, poking around his insides.

Without any warning the plug started vibrating; Harry's eyes widened and he stopped unable to adjust to the new unbearable pleasure.

" _Sir._ " He gasped, Severus had also stopped, he looked round to Harry.

"Is there a problem, slut?" He asked, his tone very ' _there better not be_ ', Harry shook his head. "Good, stop dithering then." He said, turning sharply around a corner and going up the stairs dragging Harry along behind him.

They were now out of the dungeons and at the main staircases. Harry found the stairs just as uncomfortable as he had the last time he wore a plug, however this one also vibrated directly into his prostate - he couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

They continued to patrol for a while; Harry could hear the portraits murmuring around him. Severus stopped next to a particularly outspoken old man with a long dark beard.

He disrobed Harry again, smirking to the elderly portrait who watched them contently. Harry looked away uncomfortable and embarrassed as Severus showed him off. He tweaked Harry's nipples and ran a hand over his confined dick before turning him round and bending him slightly to reveal the end of the plug.

"Looks like a large plug." The man commented, Severus let Harry stand properly giving him a soft spank.

"He can take it." He said with a hint of pride that went straight to Harry's cock.

"What else can he take, I wonder." The portrait mumbled, arousal tingeing his voice.

Harry was pushed to his knees. Snape wasted no time taking out his cock, stroking himself a few times; he was already hard, having been sporting an erection since he saw Harry wearing the harness.

"Anything I want him to." Severus answered. Harry's mouth closed around the dick in front of him, desperately wanting to prove his obedience to the nameless portrait. "Only the best." He sighed, feeling the soft warm wetness that was his Pet's mouth.

"He looks like he's enjoying it." The portrait said gleefully, glad of his second-hand excitement. "Are you, boy?" Harry nodded, unwilling to let go of Snape's cock, he heard laughter from both men.

"He's hungry for anything to be shoved into his slutty holes, isn't that right?" He asked, pulling on a handful of Harry's hair, tipping his head back.

Harry pulled off with a wet pop. "Yes, Sir." He said quickly, devouring him again.

"That's why we keep you all nice and stuffed up." Severus said, hands still fisted in Harry's hair, the vibrating suddenly got more intense, Harry moaned around the dick and Severus followed, groaning huskily, close to cumming. "Are you showing off because of our company?" Harry shook his head, though Snape didn't sound like he would punish him for it.

"I'm sure you can use him harder than that, he's not a porcelain doll." The portrait also sounded husky.

"No, they don't bruise nearly as nicely. He _is_ my toy though." Severus said, now holding Harry's head still as he thrust hard and desperate, in and out of Harry's throat.

"You're going to cum," The portrait grit out, sounding ready to himself. "May I request you do so on his face, it's been so long since I've seen a slut marked by their Master's cum."

Severus didn't answer but thrust faster before pulling out and pulling himself off over Harry's face. Cum splashed over Harry's chin, lips and cheek.

"Well, show him." Severus ordered Harry, trying to calm his breathing.

Harry turned to the portrait, he was flushed now and though his hands were out of frame it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing. He came staring at Harry's face dripping with Snape's essence.

"You've made an old man very happy." The portrait said though it wasn't clear to who, Snape answered regardless.

"Don't get used to it." He said stoically. " _Either_ of you." He said, looking first at the portrait then at Harry's cock, which was now almost purple and had not been inhibited at all by their audience.

The portrait watched for as long as he could before Harry's body was covered by the cloak, then he watched him be lead away by Snape.

"You like the danger of being caught," It was a statement. "The taboo pleasure it brings and makes the pain I inflict feel justified."

Harry nodded, he couldn't say he'd ever really thought about it but that seemed to explain his feelings very well.

"Do you know where most of the students like go to ' _get it on_ ' as it were," He asked Harry, who shook his head - before Snape he'd never really been that bothered about it. "The Astronomy tower," He answered, and Harry realised that's where they were heading. "You've been at this school long enough to know that's where we're going. Once we're there we'll find a corner to ourselves and hope nobody will notice what we're doing."

Harry quivered, he didn't know how many people would be there. He supposed if they were really there to have sex they probably wouldn't notice him and Severus, but the fact they _could_ made his dick throb in it's restraint.

It didn't take long before they were up in the tower, slinking silently into the quiet room. Looking around Harry saw a few other students, though it was too dark to see who, couples off in their own little nooks around the edges of the large observatory.

He was pulled into an empty part of the room, far enough away from the dim light of the stars that they wouldn't be seen but close enough to the others that they might be heard.

He could hear the couple closest to them, sloppy kissing sounds that made his nose wrinkle and a girl's breathless giggle. He listened, trying to discern who they were if only out of sheer curiosity - he almost screamed in shock and pain when he felt teeth bite down hard where his neck met shoulder.

"Nothing," Severus growled dangerously into his ear. "Should give you that far away look while I'm playing with you." Harry nodded, muttering apologies. Snape rolled his eyes and undid the back of the harness again, pulling out the plug, fucking him with it slowly a couple of times.

"Here," Severus said, pressing the plug into Harry's mouth. "As I said, we need to make sure all your slutty holes are taken care of. Besides you don't want anyone to hear, now do you?" Harry shook his head, unable to speak around the plug.

Severus lay on his back, lifting Harry on top of him. His hands came to hold the harness, pulling Harry closer. "Ride me." He hissed, giving Harry a bruising kiss.

Harry undid Snape's trousers and pulled out his cock his mouth watering, running down his chin as the girth of the plug made swallowing hard. He sank down onto him, both of them letting out small appreciative noises.

After a second or so for them both to calm Severus pulled on the harness, causing Harry to bounce before Harry took over.

His back arched, his head thrown back in a scream silenced by the plug, and his hands on Snape's chest, helping to push himself up and down. Severus' hips would occasionally buck up to meet Harry's arse as he ordered him faster, harder and Harry easily complied.

"Good boy," He whispered. "Good boy, yes... bounce for me. _Fuck_. Stroke yourself." He said, unlocking one of Harry's wrists, Harry looked at him with pleading eyes; Severus pinched both the boy's nipples, giving them each a rough twist.

"Ahhh."

"Now, slut." He rumbled, Harry's hand took hold of his painfully erect member and pumped himself, the stimulation agonising. "If you even _dare_ to whine." Severus warned, taking the plug out of Harry's mouth and making it vibrate again. He prised open the hand Harry had wrapped around his dick, adding the plug alongside before closing his hand over Harry's.

Immediately Harry spasmed above him in agonised ecstasy. Tears of frustration streamed furiously down his face, worsened by Severus starting to move his and Harry's hand along Harry's length,

"Keep going." Severus said, thrusting into Harry's ass because he had stopped moving, unable to because of the stimulation to his cock. "Make me cum then you can beg me to let you."

With the promise of even just being allowed to beg to finish Harry forced his body up and down, trying to angle away from his prostate, Severus noticed and angled himself to jab at the bundle of nerves. He _really_ wanted Harry overloaded on sensation. Severus already knew it would be explosive when Harry came but he wanted to make it as intense as possible.

Harry diligently kept going until he felt Snape tensing below him, he came moving his hand and the plug from Harry's cock, receiving breathless ' _thank you_ 's.

"Beg me then." Severus ordered, though he knew he would let him regardless.

"Please, please Sir, _please_ , I need it so bad, I can't... I can't hold on, hurts." He muttered almost incoherently.

"Of course." Severus said, unclamping his cock and stroking it. Harry came more intensely that he had ever came in his life, he felt boneless, it took all of his strength to just sit on Snape.

Severus lifted him carefully off his cock, Harry wincing at the feeling, and sat him on the floor.

He looked at the boy in satisfaction; his own cum dried on his face and leaking out of his ass, while Harry's splattered his stomach and had made it as far as Harry's neck.

He tucked himself away and rubbed Harry's face with a gentle finger to remove some of the cum from his cheek. He undid the other arm restraint and conjured some clothes.

He left the clothes for a while before helping Harry into them, knowing how hard Harry had cum simply from seeing him still shaking.

He helped him as far as the stairs to Gryffindor tower before leaving Harry to travel the short distance to the common room on his own. The long walk to Gryffindor tower had given Harry some time to get his head straight - or straighter - he was still overwhelmingly tired, and just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week, but he still managed a ' _Good night, Sir_ ' before ascending the stairs even if the man didn't hear.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry walked into the dungeon, almost vibrating with excitement and anticipation. The Christmas break had recently begun and Severus was already in there, sitting on the edge of the bed with a box next to him, wrapped beautifully in dark red with gold ribbon. He stripped and went to kneel but was beckoned to the bed, he hurried to Severus dutifully, who patted a space on the bed next to him, Harry sat.

"Here," He said, handing the box to Harry with a rare smile. "Everything a good slut needs." He added fondly.

"But Sir..." Harry began awkwardly. "I didn't get you anything." He hadn't known he was _supposed_ to.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me." Severus answered, lust flashing in his eyes; Harry nodded and carefully began to unwrap the gift and open the box.

His breath started to quicken at the contents. The first thing he saw was a gold collar, designed to look like a bow, with a matching garter. The next were long red and white stripped socks, some red underwear that Harry wasn't entirely sure how to put on, though he guessed it was made to keep his ass on show, it had a thick band around the top with the word pet repeated in white and a strange metal device made out of rings; lastly a red and white stripped butt plug.

Harry didn't move, staring too intently all the things inside the box, he loved them all and was impatient to play with them - even the things he wasn't quite sure what they were. Severus lifted the plug gracefully.

"Do you like your presents, Pet?" He asked, Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yes Sir, I _love_ them... can we play with them now?"

"I suppose," He smirked. "Let's get you dressed them." Severus always had a fondness for dressing Harry himself.

He placed the collar round Harry's neck first. "So people know you're owned," He explained as he did so; Harry moaned quietly, tilting his head for better access. He then moved onto the garter and the socks, Harry lifting his legs and pointing his toes to allow him to slide them up. Snape then held up the metal thing. "A cock-cage to stop you from touching what isn't yours to touch," He said with a chuckle, working it over Harry's growing penis and locking it. Giving the trapped head a small kiss as he moved onto the underwear, he helped them over Harry's legs, "And a nice jockstrap to show off that pretty arse." Harry blushed at the praise. "Alright bend over the bed."

Harry complied and Severus took the plug, pressing it into his mouth, Harry ran his tongue over it happily to get it wet, shocked to discover it tasted like peppermint. He moaned around it, wishing he could ask about it but Severus knew what he was thinking.

"It's a normal plug, just made to taste that way, it should last forever because of the potion I used." Harry nodded because he had no other way of responding, Severus didn't seem to mind as he pressed his lubed up finger into Harry's entrance.

Harry shifted, letting his head drop as it explored him, giving a throaty moan when Severus leaned over biting his back. He arched pushing back against the fingers.

"Greedy." Severus muttered, pressing down hard on his prostate, stimulating the little bundle of nerve. Harry groaned, raising his arse and causing his back to arch.

A second finger was added, Severus scissoring them to stretch Harry thoroughly before adding a third, going deliberately slow just to tease while Harry whimpered and begged behind the makeshift gag.

"You're _such_ a beautiful pet," Severus mumbled into Harry's ear, feeling the boy clench around him, his other hand moving around to stroke Harry's caged cock. "This must be awful for you," Harry nodded in agreement, the cage was wildly uncomfortable but not in an unpleasant way and that just made it worse, the pressure in his balls intensifying. "But you're going to bear it for me, aren't you?" Again Harry nodded but that answer didn't satisfy Severus this time, as he removed both his fingers from Harry's arse and the plug from his mouth. "What was that Pet?"

"Yes Sir, for you."

The words almost overwhelmed Severus and he just wanted to take the boy immediately but he refrained, he'd planned in advance and wanted to get through it all. He thrust the saliva coated toy into Harry's entrance, giving it a small twist and angling it at Harry's prostate.

"Good boy," Severus muttered, running his finger tips over Harry's back, feeling goose bumps break out under them, before leaving Harry's side to take out a red and white stripped rattan cane. "Look up." He ordered. Harry obeyed, seeing himself flushed and draped over a bed, arse high and waiting for Snape; behind him was said man, holding the cane - he braced himself, somewhat anxious knowing what Severus was planning to do but also very excited.

The cane came down swiftly and Harry was bouncing on his toes immediately, it wasn't wholly unlike the crop but definitely different, and he knew it had likely already bruised him with only one swing. His poor locked dick rubbed against the soft sheets, only barely receiving any friction as it did, the toy was clearly working as it should.

Severus proceeded to stripe Harry's ass and the top of his thighs until Harry almost resembled a candy cane himself. By this point Harry's cock was leaking freely, furiously staining his new underwear and dribbling onto the sheets as he sought relief by humping the bed, but that only served to make things worse; he couldn't get anything from it anyway because of the cage, and anything he _did_ get was not enough and too much all at once.

Severus chuckled, just standing back to watch Harry's efforts. Harry continued before realising that the cane had stopped coming and Severus wasn't saying or doing anything. Suddenly he could feel eyes burning into his back and stopped.

"No, no, you looked like you were having fun." Severus said, and Harry quickly took the hint, starting again, going slowly in case that wasn't what Snape had meant. When Severus didn't stop him he got faster until he was thrusting with abandon, still getting little to nothing for his aching crotch.

Severus just watched, enjoying the show until he decided it was time to move on. He took the end of the plug just pulling it out.

"Up onto the bed, Pet." It didn't matter how many times Severus said it, Harry's heart and cock fluttered every time he called him ' _Pet_ '. Harry clambered onto the bed properly, kneeling not sure what position to go with.

Rather than tell him Severus guided Harry down and onto his back, opening his delicious legs wide and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, both of them hissing in pleasure; he sank himself inside until his balls touched warm bruised flesh, then pulled completely out, getting a dissatisfied whimper from Harry. Luckily Severus remedied it quickly, slamming back in and setting a brutal pace from the off.

His hips thrust while his hands pinned Harry's arms to the bed, and his tongue trailed over each of Harry's pert little nipples.

Harry called out ' _Sir_ ' with each thrust - though whether he was begging for mercy or more was unclear. He certainly needed to cum but Severus knew _that_ was going to come later.

Finally he stopped, releasing inside Harry who was still squirming, desperate to cum himself. He groaned, emptying himself, giving a small hiss as he thrust shallowly, the over stimulation making him bury his head in Harry's shoulder and bite down hard. Eventually he pulled out and Harry tried to keep his cum in.

"Turn over, hands and knees." Severus said, Harry did as told with a bit of struggle - his arms and legs felt weak but he managed.

He let out a small moan when Severus' hands came to grip his arse cheeks. They were cold enough to soothe the burning he felt from the cane, that had been made worse from having Snape's hips slapping against it and being rubbed by the sheets. The large hands spread them and Snape's tongue was licking a drip of his own cum up Harry's leg and pressing into his hole.

Harry moaned lowly and spread his legs wider, letting Severus drink his own cum out of him. He pushed back against the tongue, feeling Severus squeeze his cheeks harder.

"Fuck," Severus breathed against his hole biting his ass playfully, "Cum and peppermint, lovely." Harry buried his head in the pillow, giving muffled pleas. "What was that?" Severus asked, giving a long lick up Harry's crack.

"Please Sir." Harry forced his head up to ask properly. "Please can I cum. _Please._ "

"Alright Pet." Severus smirked, pulling Harry's cock out of his underwear and undoing the cage, dropping it on the bed. "But you cum on my tongue alone, keep those hands where they are."

Harry nodded. He felt like he could cum _without_ the aid of Snape's tongue, but he found it only a bit more difficult in practice. Cumming eventually when Severus noisily and sloppily started sucking on his hole. He huffed, releasing onto the bed.

"Thank you, Sir." He said, dropping onto the bed bonelessly.

Severus climbed off the bed gracefully, giving Harry a few minutes before telling him to leave.

"Only put your robe back on, I want you to wear that to sleep tonight." Severus said flicking his wand, Harry's clothes folded themselves and fit themselves into the gift box, he had given the boy. Before picking the cock cage off the bed and tossing that in there too. "This is yours now, to keep in your room, I have others. I know how much you like to tease yourself." He said, throwing the butt plug in there too. It pleased him greatly to know Harry would definitely find use for them.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said, pulling on his robe and taking the box off Snape, who gave a curt nod in acknowledgement before grabbing the golden collar and tilting Harry's head back. He kissed Harry forcefully; both of them were taken by surprise at the sudden action, but neither said anything about it once the kiss was over. "G...goodnight then Sir."

"Good night." Severus muttered, waving Harry away, wondering what the hell he had been thinking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this isn't exactly what Harry looks like & there's no candy cane in the fic... I drew the pic before I wrote this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be feels, so if you're just here for the porn you might want to give it a miss.
> 
> This story was originally supposed to have an actual plot but – as happens with me – things didn't go to plan, everything went off at a tangent & it ended up smut, smut, smut. So, this is for all the people in the comments asking for a bit of plot & to see Snape's reaction to Harry using his safeword. This was actually supposed to be my previous update but it was Christmas so I gave you Christmas porn instead. Also, I'm addressing this here because I'm terrible at answering comments, but don't worry, I've seen them, so thanks!

Harry bent over the bed, waiting anxiously for what Severus was going to do, he could feel his cock beginning to harden as he did. He listened carefully to the rustle of clothes... a cloak being opened then slid off, he tensed, Severus smirked, good, the boy had guessed what he was in for. Harry waited to hear it drop to the floor and the rest of Snape's clothes be removed but it didn't come, instead he heard the slap of belt across palm and dropped onto the bed curling up as tightly as he could, aiming to be the smallest target.

"Red, _red,_ please, red. I'm sorry! Red." The teen gabbled incoherently, choking on sobs. Severus stopped, frowning he put down the belt, he looked down at Harry watching his cock wilt as he balled up on the bed, wrapping his arms defensively around himself. He was shocked that after everything they'd done together Harry was safe-wording for something so trivial, though it _clearly_ wasn't to Harry.

Unsure what to do Severus sat on the bed, gathering Harry in his arms and shushing him as he shook. He moved the quilt to bundle the nude boy carefully while Harry shivered and sobbed.

"I'm sorry! Please, we can play, just... not that, _anything_ but that!" Harry pleaded, Severus stroked his back gently.

"We can't play while you're in this state." He said delicately, somewhat stiltedly. "When you're feeling better."

Harry looked up with big hope filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. "We can still play?" He asked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Perhaps not today."

"But we still can?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you think happens when you safeword?" He asked seriously, Harry gulped, he was sure this was where Severus would tell him it was over and to get out. ' _Well, it was fun while it lasted and at least he held me one time before he kicked me out.'_

"We stop playing." Harry mumbled miserably.

"Permanently?" Severus pressed.

Harry shrugged and turned his face away so he didn't have to look Snape in the eye. "You want a pet that's obedient and does what you want." He said bitterly, and he _could_ have been that... if it wasn't for his uncle, but it was like he was back in Privet Drive, his uncle looming over him and he was once again a child huddled up against the back of his cupboard, begging for him to stop. He trembled and unconsciously moved closer to Severus' warmth, who accepted him easily.

"Harry, have you at any point been uncomfortable with what we're doing and not safe-worded?" Severus demanded.

"No Sir." Harry answered uncertainly - he hadn't, or not _really,_ though he had sometimes not really enjoyed everything, he supposed.

"Severus." Snape corrected gently, Harry looked up unsure. "We are equals for this."

"N...no Severus." Harry repeated, wondering why the man hadn't just told him to go yet.

"You don't sound very sure." Severus said, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"I...I did, I just..." Harry stammered trying to find the right words. "It wasn't all, er... c...comfortable." He blushed slightly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I'm aware you like being treated roughly. What I mean is, was there anything I did before this that over stepped the line and you didn't tell me?"

Harry considered what Severus had said but other than the belt he couldn't think of anything. "No Si... Severus." Harry caught himself, still awkward with the informality.

"Okay, good." Severus said thoughtfully. "Would you like to talk about why you safe-worded."

"Not really." Harry answered, he didn't want to bare his soul only to be forced to leave anyway.

"I think it would be good. There's no shame in using a safeword you know and I told you they will not warrant punishment.

"So we aren't playing any more?"

Severus sighed deeply. "Harry, not consenting is not a punishable offence, it's your _right_ as a person," Severus stated clearly fixing his eyes on Harry's. "What did I tell you about the colours?" He knew he may not have gone into detail but he was sure he hadn't told him he wouldn't bother with him if he used them.

"Red's stop, yellow's slow down and green is go?" Harry said nervously, not entirely sure.

"And?"

"That's it."

"You took red to mean we stop everything," Severus said rubbing his face; of course this was all his fault, he shouldn't have just assumed the boy would understand. "It just means we stop that particular scene."

"But we still, like... I can come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, Harry. It was remiss of me to believe you should just be aware of that."

"You're not angry that I used my word then?"

"Harry, look at me," Harry did so reluctantly, having spent most of their conversation looking anywhere but at Snape. "I'm very proud that you used your word, it takes... courage to do so, especially considering what you believed would happen." He ended sadly. "Things could have gone bad quickly had you let me continue. It was my fault."

"No it..." Harry was going to blame his uncle but changed quickly, he didn't want to start on that. "It was _my_ fault, I..."

"You what? Should have read my mind? Tried to discern what I had planned for today? Perhaps you should have asked Trelawny what was going to happen? No Harry, this was my fault, I should tell you what I plan and allow you to veto it before it gets anywhere near this room."

"I shouldn't have panicked like that." Harry mumbled half-heartedly.

"You'd never have had to be in that position in the first place if I had talked to you first," Harry opened his mouth to argue but Snape silenced him with a look. "We can argue about this until the cows come home but it will still be my fault. I know your Gryffindor brain wants to take on everything but just allow me to accept the blame, rightly, for this," Harry nodded looking down, he didn't feel much better. "We really do need to talk about why you safe-worded, you don't have to tell me absolutely everything if you don't want to but we _do_ need to discuss it."

Harry shrugged. "I don't like being hit with a belt."

"But I've never used a belt on you," Severus said, before his eyes widened. "Has someone else used a belt on you?" He asked, feeling anger bubbling inside him. He wanted to know exactly who had hurt his Pet... no, hurt _Harry;_ it certainly wasn't a lover, the boy had only kissed one person when they started.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said quickly.

Severus stroked Harry's hair gently. "It _does_ matter if someone has hurt you. In a way you didn't want," He added with a smirk, Harry huffed out a laugh. "That includes me, Harry." He told him getting serious again.

"You've never... You stopped before... I just don't like it. I was surprised, we can try again, I'll do better this time, I won't use my word." Harry gabbled, he'd rather have the belt that talk about why he didn't want it.

"No Harry, we will not be using the belt again. You know I don't want to hurt you, don't you?"

"You've never, well not really, it's... I _like_ it when you do it." Harry said starting to get panicked and worried again, he didn't like admitting so much, whenever he admitted that he liked something it was taken away.

"Harry, calm down," He could see Harry was working himself up again. "It's fine, I'm glad you enjoy our time together, you don't have to explain yourself."

"Then can we start the scene again? Or play something else?" Harry asked, still trying to prove that he could be good.

"We're not playing again until we've talked, and certainly not again tonight." Severus stroked Harry's hair, pre-empting that this would set him off.

"It _really_ doesn't matter," Harry said pleadingly. "We can still play, I'm fine. You've already done too much."

"You are my Pet, Harry, there is no such thing as doing too much for you," Severus said, hoping the reinforcement that he was still his Pet would help. "We cannot play until you have explained why you safe-worded. It is important under normal circumstances to talk about these things, but by the way you reacted this is something even more serious."

"Please can we not talk about it, you wanted to use your belt on me, you still can, you won't have to find anyone else."

Snape sighed, it was like the boy didn't listen at all. "I have no intentions of finding anyone else, do you really believe if I did I would bother having you explain your troubles to me? I want to help, I want to help _you."_

"Why? I'm nothing special, you can get it on any street corner," Harry spat bitterly, Severus' eyes widened and he shook his head, hearing his own words repeated back to him.

"I only say those things to get us both off," Severus said softly. "I don't _mean_ it, I thought you understood that."

"Not really..." Harry mumbled, he didn't want to disappoint Snape but he didn't want to lie either, he had always just assumed that Severus was telling the truth, no matter how aroused it made him.

"You thought it was all true," Severus asked shocked, Harry nodded bashfully. "Why on earth would you come back?" He asked, kissing Harry's hair - if someone spoke to him the way he spoke to Harry, and he believed it, he'd never have gone near them again. Harry shrugged, he _liked_ it, how Snape made him feel. "Try again." Severus said, trying to be stern but not overly so.

"I liked it," Harry muttered. "Feeling _owned_ by you, like I _belonged_ somewhere, not because I was necessary but because I was _me_ and you _chose_ me," Severus gave him a half smile, he understood the feeling of being an outcast. He'd known from the start this wasn't a good idea, he should have made sure he understood everything he was signing up for, should have told him he was more than just a hole to fuck at the end, had he ever though? No. He barely gave him so much as a goodnight half the time. He had tried to keep his distance even when he found himself falling deeper and deeper. He would make up for it all though, if he could do it properly, the way it always _should_ have been done.

"You're right I did choose you and I would again because you are Harry not ' _Harry Potter_ ' not ' _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ ', just _Harry."_ He told him sincerely; it was true, even if it had taken him a long time to understand it.

"You really _mean_ that?" Harry asked, looking into Snape's eyes for any hint of it being a lie, there was none.

"Yes, and I'm glad we're actually talking about it, it's good that you're opening up but you still haven't answered my question."

"I told you," Harry said quietly. "I don't like it."

"But you didn't answer how you knew that," Harry went to lie but Severus cut him off. "And don't try and tell me that you didn't know and you just panicked. I _saw_ you, remember? I've done many things with you and you've _never_ reacted like that, you seized up in terror, Harry," Severus sighed, he didn't want to say what he knew he must. "If you _don't_ tell me we won't be able to play, I can't play with someone who lies or keeps important information from me, and I _certainly_ can't play with someone who won't safeword because they fear repercussions or refuse to accept their own limits."

"You did before." Harry pouted.

"I didn't _know_ you were scared to safeword."

"But you only told me I _could_ after we'd already started doing stuff." Harry said petulantly.

Severus nodded. "We weren't lovers then," He said solemnly. "It shouldn't have mattered but..."

"We're _lovers_?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, yes... I suppose so," Severus answered, he hadn't really thought about it. "Unless you aren't keen on that."

"I would love to Si... Severus."

"Very well then, but enough stalling now." He said, they both knew what he meant, Harry took a breath.

"My uncle used to use one on me," He mumbled. "He stopped though," Harry added quickly. "When Dumbledore found out."

Severus' lip curled into a snarl and he was fighting the urge to go and kill the bastard. Instead he pulled Harry closer to him. "Has he ever done anything else?" He asked restrained.

"Not really..." Harry said, he knew what Severus' look meant.

"You don't have to tell me but I think it would be a good idea if you did." He told the boy, forcing himself to remain calm.

"It's fine, the Headmaster sorted most of it out, I have a room now and everything." Harry said before instantly regretting it - he was trying to show that things were fine but just raised more questions.

"What did you have before." Severus asked, with little room to argue or ignore the comment, and Harry could already hear himself reply with something he hadn't even told his friends.

"A cupboard... but it's okay honestly," He said quickly wanting to move the conversation on.

"It most certainly is not!" Severus growled, how much more had the boy suffered but refused to say and now Severus had added to that abuse, he sighed and rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles. "You said Albus sorted it, has he moved you?" He doubted it but he wanted to be sure.

"No, but he's not as bad any more, none of them are, I think he sent them a message to tell them to stop, I think they're scared of him."

Snape nodded slowly, thinking he was going to talk to them himself - he'd said they were better, he didn't say they had left him alone. "I think you've shared enough." He said finally and Harry gave a sigh relaxing against him, he felt almost bad that he was the cause of Harry being so stressed but this was something that had needed to come out.

"Can I stay?" Harry asked softly. "Just for a bit longer."

"Of course." Severus answered immediately.

"Will you hold me?" He continued quietly.

"I am holding you."

"But will you keep holding me?"

“Harry, I have no intentions of letting you go.” Snape said seriously, just now realising that he didn't just mean it in this moment.

"Thank you, Sir." They stayed sitting silently for a few moments, Severus on the bed and Harry curled around him, a quilt was the only thing covering him. It was nice and peaceful until Harry asked; "I... can come back tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Harry." ' _And everyday after that'_ , he thought to himself, he saw what Harry was thinking, he thought he should leave, that he was pushing his luck but he didn't want to pull away from the man for fear of never being invited back, not to the room just back into Snape's arms, he decided for him. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"You mean..." Harry stared up hopefully but didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"You can stay here, sleep here."

"Are you going to go back to your rooms?" Harry mumbled Severus chuckled slightly getting an aggravated look from Harry.

"Yes, I thought I would just leave you here alone. It you would like, I will spend the night right next to you, the choice is entirely yours."

"Yes, please Sir, I want to stay with you." Harry said earnestly.

"Have you been wanting to stay with me all this time." He asked, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Harry nodded. "Is that okay."

"Why wouldn't it be."

"Because we're not like that, I shouldn't try and expect more."

"We _weren't_ like that. If you are wanting more or less, or you just want things to stay the same, you can tell me and we can talk about it." Severus said calmly; he doubted he would have always said that when Harry had first came to him, he had enjoyed getting back at the boy's father while having some good sex, and didn't really care much if Harry wanted something. The safeword colours he had given him mostly out of formality, and to shut him up... not that he wouldn't have stopped before - Severus may not be a good man but he was not a rapist. He did however doubt that if Harry had used his colours that he would have pulled him on his lap and comforted him, he'd have told him to leave and sort himself and come back when he was ready.

"Can I stay the night with you and can you hold me." Harry asked blushing furiously, turning his face away. “I would be honoured." He said truthfully.

There were no pyjamas in the room and Severus didn't really want his Pet to go naked because of how cold it was, so after a bit of deliberation he removed his own shirt wrapping it around the boy. Harry slid into it and buttoned it without looking away from Severus.

It was the first time he'd seen him in even just a small state of undress since they started their games, though he had seen him fully naked once and had never forgotten that image. The man wasn't very muscular just quite lean, very pale but it suited him and looked good against the dark sheets.

Snape looked down at his trousers thoughtfully before just taking them off uncaring, he shouldn't be so uncomfortable considering what they had done together. He knew they were going to have to talk again, they couldn't play without talking any more - they shouldn't have in the first place but he couldn't fix the past, he knew he could only focus on the future.

Severus lay down and Harry climbed in next to him. Neither was sure whether to make the first move so they lay close but not touching for a couple minutes, that seemed more like an eternity, before Severus hauled Harry towards him wrapping his arms securely around him and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"Is this alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied, Severus didn't bother to correct him, Sir was fine if that's what Harry wanted to use, they weren't talking any more

"Goodnight Harry." He whispered but Harry was already asleep, merely humming tiredly in reply.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Severus opened his eyes, he knew he was faced with a decision, a particularly unpleasant one. He could just leave the small boy curled at his side and go back to his room, Harry would get the message, it would be so much easier. Pretend last night didn't happen and leave before the self-loathing kicked in, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the teen's side.

He could wake him up, apologise and break it off. Stop stringing them both along, pretending this could _ever_ work, this was never supposed to have anything to do with feelings.

Or he could wrap an arm around him, bury his large nose in his hair and hold him until he eventually came to. Put that way it wasn't so hard of a decision.

Harry's eyes blinked open and looked up, Severus could tell he hadn't expected to wake up next to the man, let alone wrapped around him. "Morning." Harry mumbled, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Severus asked, he knew Harry had been somewhat fitful during the night but nothing awful.

"Yeah," Harry said, enjoying having Severus embracing him, it was a rare occurrence and had never happened outside of sex. "Did you?" Harry asked quickly, trying to be polite.

"It was fine." Severus answered, Harry nodded and ventured to move closer, he felt Severus' hard prick prod him in the side. "Sorry." Severus muttered tiredly, adjusting his position slightly.

Harry wasn't bothered in the least. "Do we have time for you to use my body?" He asked eagerly.

Severus regarded him for a moment, unsure how to respond, he cast a tempus and found they did have time but he still wavered slightly, he was supposed to be treating him _better._

"I don't believe we've ever made love," He settled on, Harry looked thoroughly confused. Severus smiled at him kindly, explaining further. "We have fucked but I've never truly made love to you." He said climbing onto Harry and kissing his neck.

Harry gasped and shuddered under the man's lips. "Sir." He moaned, his back arched as deft fingers undid his sleep shirt, each new bit of ivory skin that was revealed was kissed sweetly and when Severus got to his belly button he dipped his tongue inside teasingly.

Once the shirt was completely undone each little pink nipple was covered by thumbs and rubbed in circles. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"Sir." Harry spread his legs invitingly.

"Call me Severus." The man said, keeping up his ministrations. Harry was reluctant, he preferred calling him _'Sir'._

"Severus," He said regardless. "More please." Begging didn't normally work but immediately Severus was reaching for the lube and opening Harry up. It felt amazing but Harry was sort of bored being able to get what he wanted so easily, he loved the feeling of being overwhelmed by pain or pleasure, when the whole world went away and it was just him and Severus, or being degraded by little more than a word or a look. It was still nice and he was enjoying the stimulation, it just wasn't as much fun as usual.

"You look gorgeous under me, writhing like that." Severus told him and Harry couldn't help clenching around his fingers at the admission.

"Thank you S..." He began on reflex but caught himself. "Severus." Said man nodded engrossed in his task, loving to watch as Harry's muscles relaxed and opened under his careful touch. Harry stared at him, he wondered how far he could push his luck. "Will you get naked too?" He asked unsure how to phrase it, Severus didn't even question him, instead pulling back to remove his own sleep attire. Harry's breath hitched, he loved Severus' body.

He looked, he wasn't usually allowed to touch but this wasn't usual so he reached out without permission, his hands gliding over smooth alabaster skin. He ignored the Mark, he wasn't going to let it spoil their time. Severus said nothing about his groping, only going back to what he had previously been doing, opening him up.

"You feel soft inside," Severus told him, running a finger over his prostate, Harry bucked and wrapped his arms around him pulling him down, nodding in response. "It's a shame we don't have enough time for you to suck me off, you're so good at it." Harry mewled when the fingers withdrew, Severus' statement didn't feel finished when he didn't add a ' _my little cockslut_ ' at the end but Harry was enjoying it too much to care.

Severus pushed in with little preamble, starting with long slow thrusts, steadily building in speed and intensity. Harry bounced and writhed underneath him, moaning gently, his head thrown back and lips parted, a tongue invaded his mouth as warm lips pressed against his. His eyes opened immediately, it was fair to say Severus was quite miserly with his kisses and it had came as a shock but Harry quickly settled into it, letting the warmth take him over.

"How does it feel?" Severus asked, pulling back, Harry gasped for breath before answering, still not having mastered how to breathe and kiss at the same time.

"Good, it feels _so_ good." He answered.

"You need more though," Severus said, taking Harry's cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Let's cum together," He said, Harry nodded. "Call out my name when you do." Severus said kissing his jaw and working his way down Harry's neck, taking a nipple in his mouth once he reached the chest.

Harry nodded, he could tell Severus was close by the way his thrusts were getting more erratic and the hand pumping his cock had lost all rhythm. "S...Severus." Harry gasped out, cumming over Severus' hand and both of their stomachs.

"Harry." Severus grunted thrusting in all the way and releasing. They stayed connected for a while, Severus still licking and sucking Harry's neck as they came down.

Eventually Severus pulled out and rolled onto the bed, casting a tempus and hauling Harry on top of him. Harry relaxed on him, neither of them concerned about how filthy they were. What else was magic for?

"We'll need to leave soon and I don't want you coming here tonight," Harry looked up, looking like a kicked puppy. "Don't worry, you can come back after that, I'm just busy tonight."

"Oh, okay." Harry agreed, he was still disappointed.

"I think you should try and get some proper sleep anyway," Severus added seriously, because of their ' _games_ ' Harry always went to sleep late, and since they had to go before anyone noticed they had to get up early, so Harry would require an early night. "It's just some business I need to take care of tonight," Severus said, seeing that Harry was still upset. "I'd much sooner spend it with you." He promised.

*** * ***

_Knock, knock, knock._

Snape knocked the door loudly, he had important business with the occupants. He knew it was late but that was unfortunate for them, this had obviously been a long time coming, ' _Well, it was unfortunate for me too, and Harry,'_ he thought, _'just as I had resolved to be better to him and I had to leave him, but this simply couldn't wait._ '

He knocked again and sharper this time.

The door opened and a stout man with about five time the amount of chins any one man needs stood before Severus, looking at him with indignation etched into his features.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?!" He asked, Severus brushed past him.

"Vernon Dursley, I suppose. It's not a pleasure and I'll keep on my cloak, this won't take long." Severus said, casting his eye around the place.

" _What_ won't take long? Get out of my house this instant!" Vernon growled, spit flying from his beetroot face.

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I doubt this is something you would enjoy doing in the front garden," Severus sneered. "What _would_ the neighbours think?" This clearly struck a chord as the man closed the door, swallowing nervously.

"You're one of _that_ lot, aren't you?" Worry dripped from every word.

Severus gave him a twisted smile and made a show of fingering his wand. "Yes, I am." The man gulped, eyes bulging, Severus turned sharply, pointing to the cupboard. "This is where you kept him isn't it?" He demanded, Dursley looked like he was going to lie but Severus cut him off. "Like he was a dirty little secret." He felt scorned by his own words, could he really be angry when he had done the same? _Was_ it the same? Did it matter? Did it make him hate himself less at the end of the day? To take advantage of someone he now held so dear.

His thoughts only fuelled his rage and he gripped Vernon by his robe and threw him against the wall. "You did, didn't you? Thought you'd get away with it because Albus was willing to turn a blind eye to keep him safe from the Dark Lord. Well, _I'm_ not Albus and if you lay so much as a _finger_ on Harry again I'll..."

He was cut off by a shrill shriek. "I heard a bang... _you_!" Petunia hissed.

Severus chuckled. "Tuney," He greeted. "Knowing you, you heard far more than the bang. Always sticking your nose in where it. Isn't. Wanted."

"Get away from my husband or I'll call the police." She threatened.

"By all means," Severus gestured to the phone. "But how will it take for them to arrive and how long will it take for me to settle my business and leave without so much as a trace?"

"What do you _want_?"

"You are both to leave Harry alone, while he is in your, for lack of a better word, _care._ "

"Whatever he's told you..."

"He has not lied and if you interrupt me again you will find out the meaning of dark magic, _both_ of you," He warned, narrowing his eyes. "Regardless, better is not good enough and begrudgingly giving him a room is not either. You will not harm him, you will not withhold food from him and you will not shove him in a cupboard when you tire of him, nor will you inform him of my little visit here."

For a moment neither spoke just in case he wasn't finished, then Vernon was the first still pressed against the wall. "We have given him everything..." Severus laughed outright at that.

"I'm not here to argue with you Dursley. I'm here to tell you to do as I say or else. I'm sure even your lower than average IQ can understand that."

"You _dare_ to come into my home and insult me?!"

Severus glared into the other man's eyes, their noses nearly touching. "You don't scare me Vernon," He said clearly. "Unfortunately, for you, I'm not a half starved child you can push around and shape to your liking with a belt. I cannot change what you have done. I cannot have Harry moved, but I _can_ make sure his time here is not only tolerable but comfortable," He let the man go and moved towards the door; he didn't need confirmation from them, they would do what he said or he would be back, the threat hung heavily in the air making the room hot. "I _will_ be checking," He warned. "You would not like to find out what in my world makes me a dark wizard."

He opened the front door and drew his wand, waving it with a smirk and exiting. He heard the sound of all the furniture jump and before anyone could do anything about it there was various crashes, bangs and smashes from inside number four Privet Drive, even a muted ' _omph_ ' from Dudley Dursley, who had been tossed off his bed.

Severus took a deep breath of the night air, hearing muttering and the rush to clear everything up. It would take them all night at least, Severus smiled at the thought. He scanned his eyes over the houses on the street, the noise had clearly woken some people, lights and twitching curtains were in every house.

He even saw Figg looking out, he gave her a curt nod, his sharp eyes catching her smile, he had wondered why she had been disapproving of Dumbledore in recent years, he supposed now he knew why. He couldn't quite believe the man would send Harry back there every year, but he knew that to Albus everything came second to the ' _greater good_ '.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry walked down to the dungeon; the anticipation he used to feel just wasn't there any more, and he was sort of bored. It wasn't that he didn't still enjoy their encounters, in fact he _loved_ the new addition of cuddling afterwards, sometimes he was even allowed to stay the night and that was _infinitely_ more pleasant than when Severus would just send him back to his room - it was the sex. It was still good, and Harry never left feeling frustrated but that was part of the problem.

Before he _worked_ for his release, he basked in the feeling of control Severus had over him, he got excited just _thinking_ about what the man could and would do to him... but now it seemed stale. It was always the same; it had been nice for a bit. A sort of break from the norm - or at least their norm - but now it was just dull enough to get him off but nothing more.

He would go down, they would have sex - since their talk the most Severus had done was give him a hand spanking and it had been less than impressive, barely a tingle that lasted the night, let alone the bruises that had him wriggling and hard for days after.

He missed it all but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to the way it was, being cast off after, and he really would miss the cuddles he now received, but it was always like something was missing. He missed the risky, painful, cutting things. He missed the passion.

He shook his head and walked into the room; he no longer had to strip and kneel when he did, he usually just got on the bed. He still went without socks because following rules just seemed right - he had gone with them still on one time, hoping to elicit some kind of response but getting nothing. Severus had obviously noticed, and even when Harry pushed further removing all clothes _but_ the socks he hadn't made more than a passive comment. Harry had taken them off anyway - he _did_ look ridiculous - but he couldn't help feeling depressed about it.

As soon as he was on the bed Severus greeted him with a kiss, lowering him to his back gently and kissing along his jaw. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the way Severus' hands wrapped around his wrists, imagining them more forceful and insistent than they were. Severus breathed some words down his ear, muttering about how beautiful he was, and Harry lay back wondering if feeling beautiful was worth feeling nothing else. He enjoyed knowing that Severus thought he was beautiful. but he enjoyed being called his little slut more.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked pulling back, Harry's eyes widened... he didn't know what he'd done, he must have let his thoughts show on his face, he gabbled to fix the situation quickly.

"N...nothing, I'm fine." He leant up to kiss him but Severus pushed him gently back.

"No, something's wrong. What is it? Have I done something?"

Harry groaned thinking. ' _Yes, yes you_ _ **have**_ _done something, you've been doing it for weeks and it's bloody irritating. How difficult is it to throw someone to their knees and demand obedience?_ '

"You're being... nice." Harry said, no that wasn't the right word.

"Nice?"

"Not nice... I mean you _are_ being nice, I just... ugh... I don't know how to explain it." Harry said frustrated, Severus pulled him into a hug.

"Just try." He said softly, trying to be encouraging, he'd thought things were going well. He'd been trying. Of all the things people had said about him being too nice was _not_ one of them.

Harry took a breath, he didn't know what to say; he'd already said too much he didn't want to say any more and risk everything. He thought for a moment, would he be risking everything? Last time he thought he'd lost it all but Severus had understood and changed... maybe for better, maybe for worse, but either way the effort was there.

"I just... we don't _play_ any more" He couldn't think how else to put it.

"You come here every night." Severus protested.

"It's not the same."

"I thought you didn't _want_ it to be the same."

"Why? I never said that." Harry looked up confused. He was sure he hadn't, in fact he'd been adamantly _against_ it changing.

"I thought you liked being treated softly."

"It's okay sometimes... but I think I like it better when you're mean." He admitted, Severus sighed into Harry's shoulder - he'd thought he was doing the right thing, he'd thought that's what Harry wanted.

"Okay, well we can go back to that but we're going to have to discuss it further."

"That's okay." Harry said eagerly, he very much wanted to go back to it. "I don't want you to be mean all the time though." He added quickly, there were some changes he wanted to stay the same.

"Well obviously not." Severus agreed.

"I mean after..."

"You like when I hold you and comfort you, bringing you back gently." Severus nodded finally understanding.

"Yes."

"We will still be doing that, I should never have sent you away before doing so, it's a shame it took me so long... I had no idea what I was missing." Harry smiled, relaxing back into the man. "It's all just finding a balance between what we both want." Harry nodded. "Now," Severus said, pushing Harry off him and onto his back, looming over him. "Who said you could touch me so freely?"

Harry grinned, his cock quickly rising. "No one, I'm sorry, Sir."

"Hmm," Severus said, taking out his dick and stroking himself, moving up the bed on his knees to hover over Harry's mouth. "You will be." Harry lifted his head up hopefully, his tongue out, reaching. Severus smirked. "Do you remember your colours, my little cockslut?"

"Always Sir." Harry replied overwhelmingly happy. "Green." He added still trying to taste.

"Good boy." Severus praised rubbing his thumb over Harry's jaw. He pushed himself inside, forcing himself completely down Harry's throat. "Your lips look gorgeous stretched around my cock."

Harry smiled in a delirious sort of way, he'd _missed_ this.

Severus continued fucking his mouth for a while, he didn't want to finish just yet though, not in his mouth. He pulled away, Harry leaning up to try and follow, being stopped by Severus' weight on top of him.

"You take what I give, slut." Severus growled, letting his cock slap Harry's cheek. "Now take off your clothes then get on the bed, on your knees and put your face to the mattress."

Harry nodded and hastened to obey, shucking his clothes and clambering onto the bed assuming position. It left his arse in the air, his back arched almost painfully. Severus studied him.

"Are you alright, pet?"

"Yes Sir." Harry answered - it was a hard position to hold but he could do it, it didn't hurt too bad.

"What if I tie you to the bed. I want a colour."

"Green Sir."

"Good, move your arms to in front of you." Harry did and they were quickly tied to the bed posts. While Severus was bending over to tie them he muttered. "If it starts to become more than you can bear tell me. Yes?" Harry nodded as best he could.

Severus stood back to admired his pet, he really did look lovely, he'd missed having him all tied up but he'd thought it was for the best, and he didn't regret erring on the side of caution. Severus draped himself over Harry, licking a long line down his back. "I'm proud of you for tell me what you felt." He said sucking on Harry's neck. "But how long have you felt like this?"

"A...a while Sir."

"And _when_ are you supposed to tell me you've got a problem."

"Straight away Sir." Harry said tensing in anticipation.

"When you came here with socks on. Was that an honest mistake or were you trying to provoke me?" He asked. He had thought it was odd, Harry had never forgotten, but he didn't care all that much since they were removed pretty sharpish, or at least before they started anything, and it was early on in his promise to only play with Harry gently.

"I was trying to provoke you Sir." Harry mumbled, wondering if that required punishment.

A hand came down heavily on his ass answering his question. "I don't like being manipulated, pet." Severus whispered dangerously, Harry shivered. "I suppose you're going to get your wish however."

Without another word several more spanks rained down on Harry's behind. Severus watched carefully, he was already well aware that Harry didn't mind a spanking but that wasn't really the punishment... that would come later. He kept up the hits until the pale flesh under his fingers turned cherry red and Harry's cries had edged from pleasure to pain, then stopped. Rubbing Harry's ass gently.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly. Harry nodded in reply, giving a small mewl. "Oh my poor pet." Severus purred with no remorse in his voice.

His thumb rubbed over Harry's ass hole, making the boy jump, he watched Harry relax back into position and changed his mind. He had previously thought he would leave Harry folded in half while he fucked him, now he didn't think that wise. It was Harry's first time in the position and there was no way he'd be able to last like it, he reached over undoing the ropes. Smiling when Harry stayed obediently in place until he told him otherwise.

"Alright pet, we're changing positions, I won't be able to fuck you as hard as I want like that. Kneel up." Harry did so, trying to figure out what position he was to endure next. Severus rubbed circles into Harry's sore back, trying to decide himself where and how he wanted Harry. "Off the bed." He ordered. Harry obliged, hopping to his feet and waiting. Rather than order him, Severus simply bent Harry over the bed and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Hold yourself open for me." Harry did so, exposing his hairless pink hole. Severus licked his bottom lip, pressing his thumb against the puckered star and resuming his rubbing, a quick lubrication spell was muttered and his thumb slipped easily in. Harry pushed back against it, causing Severus to immediately withdraw it and slap his hole harshly, Harry let out a loud grunt.

Severus began opening Harry, loving the way Harry squirmed under his touch and whispered small barely audible pleas. It was fun to open him slowly, drag it out when he already knew full well Harry wouldn't be getting release that night. He pressed his hard, half clothed cock against Harry's leg, letting him know what he did to him.

He sped up a little with his opening Harry, he opened up a lot easier having been stretched so much. He still managed to always feel so tight though.

"It's been a while, I hope you still remember that you only cum with my say so." Severus said seeing Harry nod.

"Yes Sir." He murmured into the quilt.

"Good, because I won't be saying so tonight." Harry almost stood up in shock, the only thing keeping him down was Severus' hand on his back.

_"Sir!"_

"Are you questioning me, slut?" Severus asked, kicking Harry's legs further apart.

Harry shook his head. "No, no Sir." He relaxed into the bed, feeling almost content. He had waited too long for this, he couldn't help wanting it so much, but it had been a while since he had to hold it he wasn't sure if he still could.

"You won't let me down, pet." Severus said as if sensing his doubts. "Now I'm going to fuck you until _I'm_ satisfied and you're not going to cum like a good boy. Yes?" Severus asked, leaving time for Harry to use his word... when nothing came but Harry nodding he pushed in.

Harry's tight heat sucked him in immediately, his slick insides felt amazing and Severus realised they'd both been missing it. They'd had sex but it wasn't _this._

He hammered into Harry with wild abandon, and Harry found out what Severus had meant when he said the other position wouldn't allow him to fuck him as hard as he wanted - he'd probably have broken his back with the force of his thrusts. Each slam of the man's hips came with a slap of said hips against his sore arse, bruising it all the more.

Severus seemed lost but was obviously vigilant, as when Harry had begun rutting against the bed he was promptly pulled back a little.

_"My_ pleasure pet, not yours." Severus said somewhat severely, but it held no bite... it wasn't meant to - it was dark and kinky, a mutual understanding that they _both_ wanted this.

Severus came to a standstill, stopping deep inside Harry and cumming harder than he had in some time. He continued rocking gently in and out, fucking his cum into Harry.

Harry had his eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to hold on.

Severus pulled out and sat on the bed next to Harry, who was still bent over it, forcing his orgasm down. He ran a hand over Harry's back.

"You're okay, come on. Come here." He hauled Harry carefully onto his lap, pulling his back into his chest. "Come back to me, gorgeous. Breathe with me."

Harry went lax against him, trying to follow his breathing, his eyelids fluttering closed softly. He felt a kiss being pressed to his temple, and then being laid down and a quilt pulled up under his chin.

"It's good to have you back Sir." Harry sighed, falling into a deep sleep. Severus smiled fondly at him thinking about what he had said.

' _Perhaps Sir_ _ **was**_ _back... just a little smarter and kinder than before_.'


	18. Chapter 18

Now that they had established what they both needed from their relationship they had worked on a contract together, deciding what they each did and didn't want, what were hard no's or things they might try. Though Harry had tried to put belts as a soft no, Severus had blatantly refused to use one on him ever again. Going so far as when Harry opened one of the wardrobes one door was just full of empty hooks, a small sign above it read _'belts'_ \- he had smiled a little at that.

During their talk Severus had shown him every toy he owned. Explaining what it did and how it felt, giving him demonstrations. He recognised a fair amount of things but hadn't realised they came in such a variety.

The rules had also been sorted out, pretty general things such as only cumming with permission and stripping as soon as he entered the dungeon again, a rule both of them were definitely in favour of bringing back. They were both very happy with everything they had sorted and eager to get back to a safer, nicer version of the way things were before.

After finding out how much Harry enjoyed the public things they'd done Severus was intent on more, and had been busily planning something public that aligned with everything they had discussed. He knew he might slip up at some point but that's why Harry had his words, and now at least knew he could use them.

Harry slipped into the room while he was thinking and he greeted him briefly as he got undressed and knelt awaiting further instructions. Severus left him there for a while, liking the look of him kneeling so cutely in the middle of the room, he needed to finish his plans first.

Harry waited patiently for Severus to call for him.

"Alright Pet come here." Harry moved to stand. "Ah ah ah, _crawl._ " Dropping back down to his hands and knees Harry made his way to the side of the bed, kneeling up when he got there. Severus leant over the edge, raising Harry's head with a finger under his chin before kissing him passionately.

He pulled back, Harry leaning forwards to connect them again, he chuckled pushing him slightly back. "I think that's enough for now Pet, up over my lap."

Harry clambered up and over Severus' lap, the man's hand rubbing gently over his arse. "How is it?" He asked, thinking about the spanking Harry had received.

Harry swallowed before answering. "Fine, Sir."

Severus pinched it in thought. "Hmm, should I break out that metal filled one again or did you prefer the flogger."

"B...both Sir. I liked both."

"Of course you did my little slut. Now I wanted to discuss some plans I have with you." Severus said, slipping his thumb almost absently into him. "You still consent to do public things?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, because I think you'll enjoy this."

*** * ***

Harry knew _some_ of what was going to happen. He knew what was expected of him and he knew Severus wouldn't go too far. He was so excited he could barely sit still. He probably looked like he had ants in his pants, but really it was a butt plug and cock ring producing similar effects, and soft blue lacy panties hugging his butt and caressing his cock.

Harry still had his ribbons on him so Severus could see if he was still okay from across the room. He had been threatened with punishment if he didn't use them when he needed. The green one was tied carefully around his wrist and was on pretty obvious display for anyone who cared to look.

He was waiting anxiously for Severus to start. They were in the Great Hall for breakfast and Harry knew Severus was intending to make the plug and ring vibrate, and if he was going to do it anywhere he was bound to do it in the Great Hall. He hadn't yet though and it was putting Harry on edge, he hadn't talked to anyone claiming that he was just in a bad mood but really he was anything but, it was exhilarating.

Ron was the one who decided to strike up conversation. "So Harry, mom says you can come stay at ours for a while during the break if you want."

Harry smiled his day couldn't get better. "That would be... _ahh_... great." He covered the noise with a cough and tried to keep as still as possible, his face going beetroot red.

"Alright, I'll owl her tonight." Ron said giving him a strange, confused look but Harry doubted he'd figure it out.

The vibrating stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone got up to leave the hall but as soon as Harry did he fell back down, his knees weakening from the renewed sensations.

Ron looked at Harry, who had fallen back into his seat.

"I lost my footing." Harry looked up with a wry smile, jumping up before Ron could help him, not wanting him to feel the vibrations if that was possible.

When they got to Charms the vibrations had stopped and Harry, rock hard, found a seat near the back of the classroom.

A note found its way to him and he recognised the spiky handwriting immediately.

' _Are you enjoying being horny in public, Pet? I expect a detailed response, the note will come back to me once you tell it you're finished_.'

Harry flipped the note over and started writing busily.

' _Sir, it feels so good it hurts. I want to cum but the ring's stopping me, I don't think I'd have made it this far without it._  
 _It's_ _ **so**_ _hot and embarrassing to be sat in the middle of lesson around people I know, desperately hoping they won't find out. I want to touch myself but there's so many people around and I don't think I'm allowed._

_It's so amazing though and hurts so much I can't wait for tonight. I need you._ '

He muttered to the note that he was done and it glided off, he wondered it he'd get a reply. He did, it came swiftly.

' _I have no qualms with you touching yourself as long as that ring stays intact._ ' His toes curled at the permission, _permission_ not an order, it was up to him what he did. That just made it all the more embarrassing, knowing that he was the one making him masturbate in public and not Severus. ' _I'll think about some things I can do to relieve your pain._ ' He could almost hear the devious smirk in the man's words. ' _I want a colour in your next note_.'

' _Green, Sir,_ ' He moved his left hand to his lap, slipping it into his robes and rubbing his crotch through his trousers, opening his mouth in a silent moan, hoping no one was looking at him. ' _I'm rubbing myself. It's like torture but it feels so good. I'm at the back but someone could turn around and see me. The thought is making me harder. Please Sir, let me cum soon. I need to so bad. I'll do anything please_.'

The note returned just as quickly as it gone.

' _What a naughty Pet I have, stroking yourself all out in the open. You really don't have any dignity do you? I think you_ _ **want**_ _someone to see you, my little exhibitionist, you_ _ **want**_ _everyone to know what a slut you are. Then they would know how to treat you properly wouldn't they? You wouldn't be a hero any more, you would just be forced to suck everyone off because that's all you're good for, other people's pleasure._ ' Harry's hand moved faster, before quietly and slowly opening his trousers and taking out his cock. ' _Sorry Pet I have plans to keep that cock tied up all night, let alone all day_.' Harry nearly whined reading that.

' _I'm actually wanking now sir_ ,' He informed him, blushing furiously, unable to believe he was admitting it. His writing came out more and more wobbily. ' _Your words turned me on so much. Sir, please allow me release!_ '

' _My, my, wanking right there in the middle of lesson... are you_ _ **really**_ _so desperate? How much are you leaking? I bet you smell of arousal. I love when you smell like that, but it's better when you smell of my cum. When you're_ _ **drenched**_ _in me. When you open your mouth and stick out your tongue to catch anything you can. You love my taste_."

Harry had to hold in a desperate moan at the idea, sending the note back.

' _I do, Sir,_ _please..._ _I want to be covered in you. I'm leaking so much, it's all over my trousers, I'm so wet. I love being covered in your cum. I want to so so bad._ _ **Please**_ _, Sir._ '

' _I have a free period next lesson, come find me and I'll give you what you want. For now though stop touching yourself but don't put your dick away, I want your cock out ready for me to access, naturally you may cover yourself with your robe._ '

' _Thank you, Sir! I want you_ _ **so**_ _much. It feels weird to have my dick like this. If someone saw it they'd see my ring too_.' The thought made him grip the desk trying not to touch himself, he was so close to release but the ring wouldn't let him. ' _I still want to touch myself_.'

Harry all but ran to his next lesson, waiting a few minutes before asking to go to the toilet. He rushed out and went to Snape's classroom.

"Harry," Severus greeted with a smile, he gestured for Harry to come closer. When Harry was stood in front of him he opened his robe, finding Harry's cock as he had said out of his trousers, and Harry's trousers were practically soaked in pre-cum. One spell and the trousers were off.

Severus took out his own dick and opened his legs, still seated. "Well, you wanted it, what are you waiting for?"

Harry dropped to his knees, sucking Severus into his mouth. Clearly he wasn't the only one to get worked up from their chat, Severus' cock was already dripping pre-cum. He forced Snape down his throat, pressing his nose into the man's sparse pubes before pulling off to lick his balls.

A hand fell to the back of his head. "You've gotten so much better at this." The hand held him a little more insistently while his hips bucked up into him. Harry choked, tears gathering in his eyes. "Gorgeous." Severus hissed holding him there, eventually pulling back to let Harry go. He ran a thumb under his eye, wiping away the tear. He pulled him up into a passionate kiss, he'd noticed his urge to kiss Harry growing recently.

The kiss ended and Harry busied himself kissing elsewhere. Soon Severus was stroking himself and Harry was throwing his head back, tongue out hoping to taste him. Severus came, splattering his chin cheek and open mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you later," He said pointedly. "We don't have time now. Stand up." Harry did, his cock still hanging out of his panties. Severus began an inspection, slow teasing touches to the thick red, verging on purple, cock and cupping the heavy balls. "This must be awful, Pet."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"You seem to enjoy it though." Harry nodded, Severus gripped his cock squeezing. "Say it."

"I... I enjoy it." Harry blushed, it always embarrassed him to say it out loud.

"Hmm, I can see but tell me more, you were very vocal in your notes."

"I really like it, it makes me was to cum, please Sir."

"No, I don't think that was good enough. Shall I help? You like being a helpless little slut. You like standing in front of your teacher hard and dripping his cum. You like doing naughty things in places people could find you, because the idea of people knowing what a whore you are turns you on, yes?"

"Yes Sir."

"Try it then."

"I... like being your slut Sir."

"Good and...?"

"I like having your cock in my mouth, gagging me."

"Is that so?"

"I like it when you make me do and say embarrassing things because it gets me hard."

"I can see." Severus chuckled, pushing Harry's cock down and watching it bob back up, he spat on it and ordered Harry to kneel. Placing a booted foot over Harry's cock he pressed it to the ground, not completely just enough to allow friction, Harry's hips rocked of their own accord. "Do you like this?"

"Yes Sir." Harry grit out, using his pre-cum as lube.

"What do you like?"

"I like fucking your boot, Sir." Severus smirked, Harry braced himself by putting his hands on the floor, rutting himself against the boot and the floor.

"Beautiful slut, you need to get back to lesson soon."

"Sir, _please_ let me cum." He said strained, Severus looked at him curiously.

"Colour?" He lifted his foot, placing it away from Harry's cock and lifted him into another kiss.

"Green." Harry said before their lips were pressed together.

"Good. No cumming Pet, I'm saving it for later. Now, lesson. I sent a house-elf to get you a fresh pair of trousers because of what you did to those ones." Harry blushed and accepted them gratefully. "The panties are staying on." He cast a general scourgify, enough to get rid of the obvious but with enough lingering.

He wrote a quick note for why Harry was late, that he'd saw him wandering the hall and asked for help moving books, then sent him on his way with a plan that they would meet at lunch.

McGonagall accepted his note and by lunch his cock had died down somewhat. Of course it was soon awoken again by Severus using the vibrating spell again.

He only wanted to use the spell when he was around so it didn't get out of hand. He kept a careful eye on Harry, making sure he knew when it went from pleasure to pleasurable pain to intolerable.

He turned the vibrator off then stalked out of the room, heading for the fourth floor toilets, Harry following a while later.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was hauled into one of the cubicles as soon as he set foot into the room. Severus' hands and mouth already all over him, wet sloppy kisses going down his neck and groping hands holding his arse.

"Don't get _too_ carried away, I'm still not inclined to let you cum." He hissed near Harry's ear and started removing the Gryffindor's clothes, leaving him completely nude.

Fingers found his nipples plucking at them, Harry writhed under the touch. Severus turned him around, Harry put his palms flat on the stall wall, one of Severus' arms around him rubbing a sensitive nipple, the other fucking the plug in and out of him. He dropped his head, raising his ass.

"Sir, please."

"If you can't take a little teasing, how are you ever going to hold back while I fuck you?" He asked with a chuckled, he tilted the hard rubbed aiming directly for his prostate. "Perhaps I shouldn't."

"I can take it, please fuck me, Sir." Harry gasped out, he wanted it so much.

Severus leant over him breathing into his ear. "Beg me to fuck you in the cubicle of a bathroom like a filthy slut, where anyone could walk in and hear you."

"Please Sir, god _please_. Please fuck me." Harry begged, his forehead resting on the cubicle and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his breathing.

The plug was pulled out, Severus looked at it thoughtfully, it would make a decent gag but he decided he'd rather hear Harry's voice, he shoved it into his pocket for the time being. Lining his cock up and pushing in in its place, more than wet enough with his pre-cum and the lube still coating Harry's hole.

Aware they had little time the pace was brutal from the start. Severus pumped Harry along with his bruising thrusts, his hips moving so hard and fast Harry was gripping at the wall to keep himself up. He ran a finger over the cock ring.

"Should I let you cum?" He muttered, Harry nodded emphatically, he smirked. "I think we should save the mess, don't want you cumming everywhere now do we, I suppose if you did I could always have you lick it up." Harry shuddered at the thought of cold tiles on his knees while he cleaned up the remnants of their tryst with his tongue. "Mine, of course, will be going in here." He tapped the boys plump behind, giving it a pinch before he pulled his hand away to hold his shoulder.

The door to the bathroom opened and Severus stopped with a frown, he hadn't thought anyone would use those toilets, they weren't particularly well known. They listened carefully, Severus seating himself on the closed lid of the toilet and sitting Harry on top of him, just in case the boy happened to look under the door.

Harry had his mouth clamped firmly shut, Severus kissed his nape softly moving his hips, he felt Harry tense under him from surprise.

"Colour?"

"Green." Severus nodded, his hips spasming upwards slowly being as quiet as possible.

"Would you like to suck on my fingers, Pet?" He asked gently, knowing Harry was worried about being too loud, proffering them, Harry nodded, not daring to even whisper as he opened his mouth letting Severus put them in. He sucked on them, his eyes closed as he bounced cautiously.

The boy seemed completely oblivious to their existence but they were hyper aware of his. Both unspokenly enjoying the mysterious presence of the boy, their arousal heightened intensely.

"I should just take you out there, show him what I do to you." Severus muttered under his breath. "How I put you in your place. Would you enjoy that?" Harry shook his head, Severus gave him a reassuring kiss to his crown. "Don't worry, you're mine and I don't want to share you. Not even that much." Harry relaxed, happy Severus wasn't really going to do anything. "I _could_ though." Severus murmured just to keep him on edge, amusement twisting his mouth. "You belong to me to do as I please."

Harry nodded and the boy left, no longer having to - or willing to - hold himself back, Severus put Harry back on his feet facing the wall, pressing him against it and slamming into him, fucking him hard, desperate to cum after going slow for so long.

The thin stall shook with the force of Severus driving himself in and out as much as he liked, edging Harry, he had no patience for it himself in excess. Harry's cock rocked against the wall, pleasure flooded his stomach and he started purposely rubbing against the wall, hoping Severus wouldn't notice. Of course he would, sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder, he opened his mouth in a silent scream, Severus licked over the wound.

"Stop molesting the wall." He growled lowly, smirking he pulled out spinning Harry and lifting him so his back was to the wall and his legs were wrapped around his waist, continuing to fuck him from the front instead. "I love being in front of you while I take you. I love seeing you come undone, what that looks like in your beautiful face."

"Sir, please let me cum." Harry begged, his head falling back against the wall, Severus stroked him evilly a few times before gripping his dick and squeezing. Harry's eyes shot open and he stared up at him, not sure what he was feeling, it hurt but it was an oddly pleasurable pain. " _Sir_!"

"Too much?"

Harry shook his head muttering green softly, Severus smirked having discovered a relatively new kink of the boy's he'd not really tried it before, or at least only in passing, but already possibilities flooded his mind.

" _Ohh_ , you like this then do you?" He teased, Harry rolled his head up and down in agreement. Severus cupped his balls as well, crushing them in a vice-like grip, seeing Harry writhe and thrust up into his hand forced him over the edge and he was soon coating the boys insides.

He put Harry down, slipped the plug back inside and gave Harry's hard prick a slap, noticing the breathless moan.

"We'll look more into this later." He promised before sitting back down and helping Harry dress; once he was fully clothed again he guided Harry to his lap. "You're not really disgusting you know, you're perfect." He told him, ruffling his sweaty hair. "I've already kept you longer than I should so this is unfortunately going to have to be quick. You've been a good boy for me today, I'll see you tonight."

*** * ***

Harry entered the dungeon, he couldn't remember another time he'd been so hard for so long. He was so desperate simply taking the ring off had flitted through his mind at one point but he knew Severus would know, he'd either tell him or the man would figure it out, and that was all assuming Severus didn't have spells in place to prevent it from happening or to alert him when it did, Harry certainly wouldn't put it past him. In the end, being a good boy and certain that Severus wouldn't let him cum for the foreseeable future if he did, he struggled on with the rest of his day, on edge and after their fun in the bathroom smelling of sex.

"No kneeling today just come over here." Severus ordered as Harry shrugged off his robe, he continued to strip before making his way over. Deciding he was not in the right place Severus reached out lazily and gripped Harry's hard length, firmly pulling him closer to the bed until he was satisfied. He ran a finger lightly over Harry's cock. "Now..." Harry whined at the teasing, Severus stopped at the end, pinching the foreskin and tugging it. "I have a few new things for us to try, isn't that exiting?" He dug his nails in slightly, gauging Harry's reaction which was a breathless moan. The corner of his lip turned up before he let go, giving Harry's cock a slap, making the boy jump. "Right. Let's get on." He leaped up from the bed rubbing his hands together as he strode to the wardrobe.

Harry watched him retrieve a thin length of rope and a crop, he watched wondering what he was going to do with them. His eyes glazed over when Severus pulled the leather cuffs out of the bedside table, tossing them onto the bed with everything else. Severus sat spreading his legs, his prick pressing against his black trousers, he pointed between his legs, Harry scurried over standing before him.

Severus touched Harry's dick gently, lifting it like he was inspecting it, Harry tried not to squirm at being scrutinised in such a way. "I'm going to remove the ring." He said as if coming to a final decision, Harry breathed a sigh of relief removing the ring was surely a sign of getting to cum soon.

"Thank you, Sir."

Severus smirked evilly at him in the way only someone who knows the true plan can. "Wrists first though." He demanded, Harry obliged quickly holding them in front of himself, the padded black cuffs were attached and Severus pushed his arms up, away from his crotch where he was busy. "Hold them there." Harry nodded and held his arms at his chest.

The ring was removed and Severus deftly brought out the rope, tying it around the base of Harry's cock; surprised Harry tried to step back, only to be pulled cock first by the rope and back into place.

"Try that again, Pet." Severus said darkly.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry hastily tried to compose himself, still a little shocked.

"Is this alright?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow, judging by the boy's ever straining cock it was but he hadn't expected him to jump back.

"Yes Sir, green. I just wasn't expecting it." Harry blushed slightly, Severus took the ends of rope in one hand and rubbed Harry's thigh softly with the other to let him know it was alright.

Eventually he continued wrapping the rope around Harry's cock and looping it around his balls.

"This isn't a punishment," He said off-handedly, tying some knots. "We're just trying something new because you seemed to like it and haven't ruled it out of the contract," He looked down at the sufficiently tied dick, the rope wound around it and a bit left over for Severus to use like a lead. "This is about pleasure for both of us so..." He trailed off, waiting for Harry to answer; when he didn't straight away he wrapped the rope around his hand and tugged to get his attention.

"So if it's not pleasurable I should say." Harry finally continued wincing, but his cock hadn't flagged Severus gave a satisfied nod and kissed his chest.

"Exactly, but I want to hear if it's pleasurable as well today." Harry blushed, they both know that as much as Harry liked having lewd things said to him it always made him uncomfortable to do it himself - uncomfortable in the most delectable way. "Now," Severus smirked, brushing his lips against Harry's navel and giving the rope a pull. "How does that feel?"

It was harder than the first times and Harry wasn't really sure how it felt; he craved more but it did hurt, and yet in other sorts of ways where the pain dissipated to pleasure but the pleasure was still there.

"It feels good." He said honestly, he wavered before saying 'but', leaving the sentence hanging.

"However?" Severus prompted.

"I... maybe not so hard." He suggested unsure, he hadn't disliked the feeling.

Severus tried again, lighter this time, and now the pleasure massively outweighed the pain as he bucked up, his mouth open as his eyes rolled back. Severus watched him curiously, there was no denying that the boy was masochistic but the majority of his pleasure through pain came from humiliation, he supposed he was more interested in that here and tried something else.

"You like that," He rumbled silkily, pulling again though not too hard, Harry's breathing sped up as his hips rocked. "I'd call you a whore but you're not even that much are you. You let me do all these wicked things to you for free. You love this. You'd let me do anything to you. You're disgusting." He hissed, Harry nodded, moaning and moving his hips back gently to pull himself, Severus let a bit of rope go leaving enough give to stop him and ground his bound arms pulling him down. "Did I say you could please yourself?" Harry shook his head, whimpering meekly when Severus pushed him to the floor.

Severus looked down at him, at least he'd answered his question, he definitely _did_ like it but mixed with some humiliation worked best. He stood and moved around Harry, still holding the rope like a lead, and gestured for him to get on the bed. Harry stood and climbed onto the black silk sheets, Severus let go of the rope to guide him onto his back before picking up the crop and taking back the rope.

"This still isn't a punishment." He pointed out, aware his harshness may have led Harry to believe that. Harry nodded, his hips bucking a bit when he felt the flat tip of a crop running over his balls. They had done this in passing before and both knew he enjoyed it, regardless Severus still ordered him. "Remember to tell me how it feels." Before a resounding slap caught the underside of his confined dick.

He smirked as he rubbed the crop over the pained flesh, the rope had somewhat absorbed the pain but not much. He let Harry breathe for a while and clench and unclench his hands before prompting.

"Don't keep me waiting, Pet."

Harry glared but Severus just looked amused tapping again lightly. "It feels..." Harry was cut off by a harder slap, a squeak all he could manage. "I like it." He all but wailed, Severus leant in close still tapping his prick with the implement.

"Could you cum from it?" He asked, Harry barely considered it before nodding, he had needed to cum all day he could probably cum from anything. "Alright then." He gave a harsh smack to the tip before waving his hands over Harry's dick, the ropes unravelling themselves and lying in a heap around Harry's thighs. "Beg me." Severus demanded, slipping his hands under Harry's chin, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb, the other hand still using the crop to tease Harry.

"Please let me cum for you, Sir." Harry tried but Severus' expression said that wasn't enough. "Please, Sir. _Please_..." He bit his lip, he had an idea of what to say but it was so... embarrassing. "Please let me cum from your crop, I want to cum while you whip me. It hurts so good, _please._ "

"How could I deny you, Pet?" He said, raining down firm lashes, Harry being pushed closer and closer to orgasm until tipping right over and cumming hard and loud. Severus loomed over him staring, his own cock throbbing angrily in his pants at the display. "You never cease to amaze me, Pet." He said, carding his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry leaned into his touch.

Severus climbed onto the bed next to him and let him curl into him, not too worried about being fully clothed. After a few minutes Harry's knee gently rubbed over his crotch, his hard cock leaking at the attention.

"Harry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," The boy muttered before looking up, his cheeks flushing a dusky pink. "But you haven't cum yet."

Severus smiled at him, rubbing the cute boy's nape, weighing up his options. "Alright Pet, you deserve a reward," He pulled his straining length out. "We did a lot of new things today and you were _very_ good, I'm very proud. You can please me however you like."

Harry gasped at the permission and paused before setting to his task, obviously trying to chose what he wanted to do, though Severus knew his knowledge was probably very basic.

"Would you like those off?" He asked, wondering if Harry had plans to use his hands since they were still cuffed, he could still use them but their movement was limited.

"No, thanks, I like them." He said almost not blushing at the admission, not the only one affected by it as Severus' cock twitched - now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

He leaned down to lick teasingly at Severus' dick. Severus grunted. "I've created a monster."

Harry giggled looking up at him as he slowly sucked the cock into his mouth and pushed it down his throat. Severus' hips bucked but the way Harry was lying - across him - stopped them and Harry's circled fingers clenched around the base of his prick ensured he couldn't cum too soon.

" _Definitely_ a monster." Severus stroked Harry's cheek feeling his own dick inside. "Fuck."

Harry held him, nuzzling his pubes for a second before pulling off; Severus groaned, holding back the urge to order Harry to make him cum quickly. He was actually quite impressed, Harry certainly knew how to draw out his reward.

Reverent kisses were pressed from his taint to his balls and then all the way up his cock, finishing with a messy open mouthed kiss on his tip. Harry pulled down the foreskin giving the tip another kiss, this one while he maintained eye contact, his tongue laving the slit.

"You're going to be the death of me, Harry." Harry smiled at the praise and shifted to press Severus' cock to his nipple, rubbing them together. They both released long drawn out moans. Harry knelt back letting the base of Severus' cock go as he threw his head back enjoying the feeling.

Nothing holding him back Severus came quicker than he would care to admit but he blamed Harry's delicious performance.

Cum painting his neck Harry crawled back up the bed to lie with Snape. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He said, conjuring a cloth and wiping Harry's neck. "You can't sleep like that." Harry simply shrugged and tilted his head to let him get all the cum. "Did you enjoy your reward?"

Harry smirked before countering with a playful. "Did you?" He was rolled over instantly, Severus biting his lip.

"Cheeky, it's not too late to warm your bottom you know."

"Sorry, Sir." Harry said with little repentance, Severus kissed him again.

"Hmm," He hummed with disbelief. "We both know I did." He said matter of factly, licking Harry's adams apple sensually, Harry squirmed sporting a semi; there was no hope for it though as Severus climbed off him and began taking his clothes off which filled him with some hope, but left on the pair of boxers that squashed his wondering.

After Severus removed the cuffs, setting them aside, and held him big spoon style as they settled down, Harry suddenly remembered his talk with Ron.

"Sir, Ron's invited me to stay with him at the Burrow for a few days." He said, not sure how Severus would react.

"That sounds lovely, Pet. I hope you have a nice time." Severus muttered tiredly.

"You mean I can go?"

"Of course you can go! I'm not going to stop you seeing your friends."

"I just... I thought... because last time when Ron... and you seemed..."

"I'm sorry, Pet." He sat up slightly, running his hand absently over Harry's stomach. "I shouldn't have let you believe that I didn't want you around him. He makes you happy, that's good enough. I know nothing is really going on between you two." He lay back down, hoping the talk was nearly over. "I'm possessive not delusional.”

"Thanks, Sir... Can I owl you?" He asked meekly, not sure if Severus would care that much outside the dungeon.

"I'll expect it. I want to know if you're enjoying yourself - not _too_ much though, my rules still apply."

"I wouldn't... you know... _there._ "

"We'll see." Severus smirked, patting Harry's bottom before wrapping his arm back around his stomach. "I'll miss you, Pet." He said almost absently, half asleep, Harry grinned.

"I'll miss you too, Sir."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry sat naked on Severus' lap. It was their last day together before he was going off to stay with the Weasley's; it was only going to be a few days, a week at most, but Harry hadn't lied when he's said he'd miss the man. Whether Severus had Harry didn't know, he chose to believe he hadn't.

Severus' hand was stroking his thigh, dangerously close to his cock but never quite touching it.

"Since I'm not going to be there to make sure you're not lacking attention, I bought you some things." He said, gently trailing a finger over Harry's dick. He summoned a box, and when Harry opened it he found several pairs of panties, some of them including bras, and a very sizeable dildo with a suction cup at the base. "I'll have to show you how to use it of course. It attaches to the wall." Severus said, looking at it while Harry inspected the underwear. "I think they will look darling on you. This is all I want you wearing while you're there, I've brought enough for you to take."

"Yes Sir." Harry breathed, his heart speeding up.

"You like that, Pet? Want to wear your sexy panties around everyone? Feel the silk rubbing against your cock as you move? You'll be hard constantly. Is that what you want? Do you like being horny in public?"

"Sir." Harry squirmed and writhed in his lap. "Please can I touch?" It seemed very unfair that Severus could say things like that after having teased him for so long.

"Don't worry little slut, I'll let you touch yourself in a minute. I'm going to teach you how to masturbate properly since I won't be there to satisfy you." He manoeuvred Harry to his feet and led him to the mirror, handing him the dildo.

"Put it on the wall, anywhere will do as long as you'll be able to fuck it." Harry nodded, sticking it to the mirror, only just registering that he was not just going to have to wank in front of Snape but also watch himself. "On your knees! Just because I'm not around doesn't mean you forget your manners."

Harry scrambled to his knees, seeing that he put the dildo around head height while he was kneeling.

"First put it in your mouth." Severus demanded. Harry complied, staring into his own eyes as he got close to the mirror. "I expect you to use lubricant but getting it a little more wet can't hurt. _Beautiful."_ He said softly, almost to himself. "Pretend it's a real cock, make sure you give it plenty of attention." He dropped a bottle of lube on the floor. "Take the lube and begin to open yourself."

Harry pulled off the cock to apply the lube to his hands, moving them behind himself to push in quickly.

"Do it slowly, make sure you feel it." Severus slowed him, sinking down into a squat and taking Harry's head in one hand he pushed his face into the dildo, then put his hand over Harry's guiding it. He rubbed Harry's fingers around his rim before barking. "Watch yourself in the mirror!" Harry turned his head to the side, keeping the dick in his mouth, he saw himself.

A cock lodged deep down his throat, eyes glassy and dazed, the picture of debauchery... especially with Severus leaning over him, dressed all in black, looking like the devil himself as he pushed Harry's fingers letting them just barely breach him, just enough to find a hint of pleasure. To tease.

"Now take the cock in... all of it... yes, that's it, right to the base... excellent." Harry had to look back towards the mirror to deep throat it. "You're really working for your release today. Should I be nice and let you wank yourself, or should I have you cum on the toy alone. Add another finger and pull off the toy, kiss the head. Worship it. You're being such a good Pet for me." He said, stroking Harry's hair, still keeping an eye on Harry opening himself. "Your eyes are closed. What are you imagining?"

"You Sir."

"That it's my cock ramming the back of your throat or that it's my fingers stretching you for me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Slap your ass, pretend it's me." With the hand he'd been using to fondle the rubber balls he spanked himself, wincing.

"Sir." He called out.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling dry?" Harry shook his head. "Good add another finger." Harry did so, scissoring them as he thrust them in and out. Seeing the Harry was struggling to keep up with all of his tasks Severus relaxed one. "Alright come off the cock, focus on stretching your ass properly."

Harry grunted as he let his head drop, fucking himself with his fingers, his own cock rock hard and dribbling. "Sir." He gasped, eyes lighting up.

"Focus your attention there." Severus said, knowing Harry had just found his prostate; he settled on the bed pulling out his dick and pumping himself.

Harry ground down on his fingers, changing positions from hands and knees to kneeling completely up, holding himself up with one hand on the mirror. He caught a glimpse of Severus in the mirror stopping to just stare.

"Who told you to stop Pet?"

"Sorry Sir." He said, quickly thrusting his fingers in and out groaning as he did. "You just look so... beautiful."

Severus' cock jumped; he'd been called many things in his life, _beautiful_ was not one. He knew how to pleasure people, he knew what to do to make himself desirable and how to use his better assets like his voice to make people come undone, but he knew he wasn't much to look at.

"You don't have to say that Pet, I'll fuck you just as hard as if you didn't lie."

"I... Sir... I didn't say it to get anything, it's just that I think you're beautiful." Harry said sincerely.

Severus gave an uncomfortable cough. "Add another finger." Harry added a third finger, squeezing his eyes shut. Severus continued stroking himself, groaning as he rubbed over his leaking tip. "Turn around so your arse is facing me, then put your head on the floor and your ass as high in the air as you can." Harry turned pressing his ear to the floor, arching his back as much as his spine could bear. "Hold yourself open, I want a good look." Blushing Harry reached his hands behind himself, forcing his cheeks apart, showing off his gaping asshole as lube trickled steadily out of it. "I think you're stretched enough, what do you think?"

"I think I am, Sir."

"But you're always eager to have something shoved up your slutty hole isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You look good waiting like that. Perhaps I'll make it your new waiting pose, remind you of your place. Just a hole to be used. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I think you stretched yourself well enough but tell me if it hurts. You need to put lube on the toy first. Well, go on then!"

Harry scrambled up onto his knees and over to the dildo, taking the small bottle of lube and tipping it out onto his hand, slicking it over the toy.

"Let me see."

He leant back letting Severus see his hand sliding wetly up and down the toy, lube dripping off onto his knees and drooling down the mirror.

"Lovely... keep going." Severus leant back on the bed, using an arm to lazily prop himself as the other barely wanked himself.

Feeling he'd slicked it enough Harry stood up, taking the rubber cock in one hand and guiding it up to his ass, sinking down onto it. Slipping it all the way in, jumping slightly at the feeling of the cold mirror on his bare ass. The position was fairly awkward to maintain, slightly too high for him to stay on hands and knees, forcing him to sort of squat.

Raising and lowering himself, closing his eyes as he moaned, the toy filling his stretched hole completely. His hands lay back against the mirror, aiding him in bouncing on the cock. Severus was still stroking himself slowly at the display.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, they snapped open and stared at Severus. He sped up, knees pushing him up and down faster as he gazed at the dick in Severus' hand, wishing that was what was pounding him instead.

"Can I touch my cock, Sir? Please?" Severus smirked, making a show of thinking about it.

"Not yet." Harry let out a whine and lay back against the mirror, the coldness amplified by how hot he was. "Keep going." Severus encouraged, Harry rolled his head up and down, his legs not stopping. After a few more minutes Severus decided he wanted a change of positions. "Put it on the floor and ride it there."

Harry hastily obeyed, standing it up on the floor and holding it steady at the base while he dropped down onto it. He knelt over it, finding his pace again quickly.

"Turn around." Severus gave a groan watching the thick cock disappearing into the boys arse. "Yes... shake your ass for me. Good boy. _Fuck."_ He hissed pulling his cock, his hand fisted tightly over it as he watched. "You're a shameless little slut, aren't you?" Harry didn't answer just continuing to ride the rubber. "That was a question Pet." Severus warned.

"Yes, Sir."

"' _Yes, Sir_ ' what?"

"Yes Sir, I'm a shameless little slut." Harry all but shouted; Severus smiled at him, cock twitching at the words. "Please Sir, I'm gonna cum." Harry begged, Severus stood up swiftly grabbing a leather strap as he did. He knelt down next to Harry, wrapping the strap around the base of his prick. "Sir." He whimpered, Severus lifted his head with a thumb and two fingers.

"Now what kind of teacher would I be if I let you finish your lesson early? Continue."

He did, while Severus took his seat again spreading his legs to let Harry get a good look at his own dick, pumping it in time with Harry's bounces. Working his way to his release, he knew it was going to be soon, not that it mattered much... he had no plans of cumming just once.

"Alright wank yourself." Harry pouted, but did as he was told. He would have loved to before Severus put the cock ring on him, stopping him being able to cum, now all he could do was tease himself. Not that he minded it all that much. "Your pout isn't fooling me, I know how much you enjoy being under my complete control. A mindless whore whose orgasms belong to me. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered, grinding his teeth as he thrust into his fist.

"You love being allowed release, but you love being denied more. That's probably why you're so naughty all the time, you enjoy my punishments too much." Severus stood suddenly, going to stand in front of Harry who stared up at him still moving. "I'm going to cum on your face." Harry tilted his head back and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, hoping to catch what he could, needing no prompt from Severus who hadn't expected him to do so. It pushed him over the edge he'd been teetering on.

Harry tried not to flinch as sticky white fluid coated his face. Severus had aimed most of it to land in his mouth and on his chin, but some had made its way up his cheek, dripping slowly down his neck.

"Keep your tongue out." He said, using his fingers to scoop some from his neck and cheek and chin before placing them in Harry's mouth. Harry went to close his mouth around them, stopping when Severus barked. "Wait!" He pushed his hand into Harry's mouth and slightly down his throat hooking his fingers carefully, when Harry sounded like he was going to gag he withdrew.

Harry breathed heavily, still busily grinding himself on the toy.

"Good boy." Severus said softly, holding his still cum and now saliva covered fingers in front of him. "Clean them." Harry jumped at the opportunity, sucking on them happily. He loved Severus' hands and fingers and how easily they took him apart.

"I'm going to take your ring off, I want you to cum, you have a minute. If you fail we go to bed and end the night and you have to wait until you come back... if you can I'll spread you on the bed and show you how a real cock feels. Yes? Think you can do that for me?"

With his mouth still full Harry nodded, he didn't doubt it... he'd wanted to cum for a while, he wouldn't last long.

"Alright." Severus said, taking his hand back before undoing the strap, immediately Harry's hand circled his cock wanking furiously, biting on his lip as he did. "40 seconds." He counted down, pulling his watch from his pocket. "30." Harry moaned, wrist still moving. "20..." Severus said, wondering if he really was going to be able to do it; before the thought had fully crossed his mind though Harry had cum, loudly and messily.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said breathlessly, falling forwards onto him. Resting his head against the man's thigh.

Severus bent down, lifting Harry's head gently with both hands, kissing him softly. "You did very well." Harry gave him a goofy smile. "Are you still up for something else?"

Harry nodded with a yawn. "Uh-huh, just need a minute."

Severus rolled his eyes, lifting Harry off the dildo and summoning a warm damp cloth to clean him up before lying him in bed.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Harry muttered groggily.

"Of course." Severus smiled fondly, undressing to his boxers and climbing into bed himself.

"Just a sec."

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Sir." Harry said, pleasantly surprised; he'd been halfway through a letter to Snape when the man had popped up in the fireplace.

"Is anyone else around?"

"I don't think so." Harry said, trying to recall where everyone had said they were going - he knew Hermione and Ron had gone off to be together, that's why he'd chosen then to write, while there were no prying eyes.

"Would you like to play?"

"Always, Sir." He jumped to his feet eagerly, Severus smiled at him.

"Very well, Pet. Strip for me... just to your panties. Has Weasley noticed yet." He asked with a smirk.

"No Sir, but Mrs Weasley came close when she offered to wash my clothes. I nearly jumped on my trunk."

"I can floo you some of your boxers to pacify her if you like." Severus suggested; it was all well and good for Harry to have some controlled humiliation, but he knew if the others found out about his undergarments it might be more than Harry could bear.

"Maybe if she keeps on it." Harry shrugged, shucking the last of his clothes and standing completely naked save for a pair of pale pink lace panties that Severus had given him.

"Lovely." Severus nodded. "You look very fetching in the pink, I haven't seen those on you. You look better than I imagined." Harry blushed, he hadn't thought that Snape had been imagining him.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Turn around let me have a proper look." Harry turned, bending forwards and pushing his butt out. " _Delicious_ ," Severus hissed. "I recall that particular pair came with a bra." Harry blushed harder and hurried to his trunk, pulling out the small pink lacy affair. Putting it on with some difficulty.

Severus smirked. "I want to watch you play with your breasts for me."

Harry cupped the empty bra, rubbing the soft material against his sensitive nipples, his mouth open in a silent moan. He continued griping himself, closing his eyes and tossing his head back before slipping a hand into the lacy garment to pinch at the pink peaks.

"Sir." He moaned out lowly.

"Does it feel good." Severus asked, fully aware of the answer, his own hand opening his trousers, taking his cock out he stroked himself as he watched Harry.

"May I touch my cock, Sir?" Was Harry's desperate reply, an obvious bulge forming in the underwear clearly not made for such equipment.

"You must be mistaken." Severus grinned wickedly. "Girls don't have cocks, try asking me properly."

"Sir..."

"Ask if you can touch your clit." Severus pressed his hand, moving faster. He wondered if Harry knew what kind of effect he had on him.

"Can I touch my... clit, Sir?"

Severus made a show of thinking about it. “You may rub yourself outside your panties."

Harry continued fondling his breasts with one hand while his other snaked down to the bulge. He flattened his palm on it, rubbing against it firmly, he bit down on his lip thrusting against his hand moving it in circles.

"Sir, it's not enough."

"Of course it's enough! Any girl can get off just having their little clit played with." He watched Harry's breathing speed up and hand move faster at his words.

"I'm not a... a girl." He said, feeling pre-cum dampening his panties.

"You are if I say you are. Telling me ' _no_ ' and forgetting my honorific! You have been away too long, you've forgotten all your manners. I think you owe me."

"Sir, sorry Sir." Harry was eager to find out his punishment... it was exhilarating playing so close to the others, just the idea that someone might hear him made his cock twitch.

"This is Ronald's room, isn't it?" He looked around the bright orange, Chudley Cannons filled room, rolling his eyes at the excessive decor. "Find something pleasurable to hump." He ordered, Harry gasped, turning bright red.

"Sir, I _can't._ " He whispered, even while his eyes scanned the room for something suitable.

"Red, yellow or green?"

"Green."

"You are a filthy thing aren't you. Take one of his pillows." Harry scrambled to get one, taking it from the bed and placing it on the floor in front of the fire. Making sure Severus could see him. “How does it feel?"

"Wrong."

"Bad wrong?" Severus asked cautiously, the hand around his cock slowing for a second.

Harry shook his head; it felt so good, so _deliciously_ sinful to be doing something like that. "Sir, I think I'm going to cum."

"You're going to cum?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded, beyond words now as his hips continued to rut, eyes closed, he let Severus' voice drag him closer to orgasm.

"All over your friend's pillow... so naughty!" The thought intoxicated both of them, Severus fucked his fist as hard as his position would let him.

"Mmm Sir."

"He'll know what you did." Harry groaned loudly, Severus thrust into his fist, squeezing firmly as he pumped himself. "He's probably outside that door now." Harry looked up at the closed door as if expecting Ron to just burst in. "Watching you hump his pillow to completion in his own room, with all of his family just a few doors away. He'd probably be stroking himself like I am. I'm touching myself to you, Harry. To you disgracing your friend's pillow and playing with your boobs." The boy let his head drop, hands still indeed fondling the empty cups of his dainty bra, cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment. "Even if he's not watching now he'll smell you on it when he goes to sleep tonight."

"Sir..."

"Do you still want to cum knowing what will happen?"

"Yes Sir, yes, please _._ "

"Maybe I should stop you now and save the mess." Severus smirked, wanting to hear Harry whine.

"Oh no, Sir, please... _please_."

"Or keep you here for hours humping it for my pleasure. I could force you to pull away whenever you got too close, then have you start again." He could feel himself getting close too, the thought of what he could do becoming too much. "Keep you teetering but not let you fall off."

"I have to Sir please, I need..."

"Then cum." Severus cut him off, ordering him unexpectedly.

"Thank you." Harry called out softly as he came hard, Severus cumming at the same time. Harry panted heavily, still lying over the pillow, thrusting every now and then as he rode out his orgasm, spurt after spurt of cum soiling his panties.

Severus closed his eyes, mouth slightly open as he let out a sigh, hand still moving languidly until he was wincing at the over stimulation.

Harry knelt up, looking down at Ron's pillow and blushing at what he had done. Surely Snape wasn't going to just make him put it back.

"Sir I..." He began. Severus cut him off however, understanding his worriy immediately and anticipating the question already.

"Scourgify it."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Was this alright?" Severus asked, cleaning himself up with a nearby towel.

"Very much so, Sir. Did you... er... you know." Nodding to his crotch.

"Would you like to know a secret, Pet? I came at the same time you did."

" _Really_?"

"You were so gorgeous I couldn't help myself.” Severus said, smiling fondly. “Do you have time for a chat?"

"Erm... a bit."

"Why don't you dress while we talk."

"Okay."

Before Harry could dress of course Severus needed to tease him a little. "Look at your panties! Did fucking that pillow really excite you that much?"


	22. Chapter 22

It had started out innocently enough, with Severus working Harry towards orgasm but not letting him tip just a little further over the edge. Severus had Harry on his hands and knees, carelessly thrusting in and out, pausing whenever Harry got too close and slowing his thrusts. Barely even rolling his hips.

Harry let out a whine that was immediately reprimanded with a slap to the arse, and a growled. "Behave, little one."

"Please Sir. _Please_ let me cum." Harry groaned, dropping his head. Severus smirked down at him, enjoying watching his Pet writhe as he fought between pushing off his orgasm and rushing towards it. As a rule he'd only been allowed release once a day at the Weasley's, but Harry - who had been fairly fearful of masturbating at the Burrow - hadn't actually used most of his 'one per day's. Since he usually experienced one or more when with Snape, he was even more desperate to cum and this pleased Severus immensely.

"Why should I let you?" He asked, moving his hips back and forth soft and slow, pulling all the way out before sliding back in leisurely.

"I need it."

"Oh, you think you're entitled to it?"

"No, no Sir!"

"Well, if you really need it so much." He said with an evil smirk, slamming himself back in unexpectedly, making Harry let out a loud shocked scream. He thrust himself hard and fast, his previous pace forgotten instantly. A hand wrapped around Harry's cock pulling him in time with the thrusts. "Come on then. You need to cum. Let's see it."

With the permission given Harry finally let himself go, cumming forcefully over the nice sheets, neither of them taking any notice. Harry shook, trying to hold himself up with his now boneless arms and legs.

Severus rolled him over to lie him on his back, gripping his cock again causing Harry to whine in over stimulation. Severus gave a firm swat to his cock, looming over him menacingly.

"But I thought you needed to cum?" He smiled innocently, Harry nodded.

"Yes Sir, but I just came."

"Yes." Severus smirked deviously, hand still moving languidly up and down the cock as he leant in, capturing Harry's mouth in a kiss. "And you will again, over and over until I'm satisfied." Harry groaned, cumming again at his words and the power and dominance they were said with. "Good boy." He cooed kneeling up, he placed one hand at the base of Harry's cock gripping it tightly while the other slipped two fingers into his hole, finding his prostate rubbing in circles while Harry wriggled beneath him. "Hold still, this is what you wanted." He bent down, whispering against Harry's lips. "I'm going to have you cumming all night." Harry swallowed, staring up in awe at Severus, in return the man captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, fuck." Harry hissed, breaking the kiss and grinding down on Snape's fingers, the feeling had gone from pain to pleasure to desperate to cum.

"Such naughty language, Pet. I might have to wash your mouth out." Harry's mind naturally went straight to soap but Severus was thinking of other things. "Yes, I think I'm going to have to." He said almost to himself, switching his position so that he was straddling Harry's face, he pushed himself in, basking in the warm, wet heat. Then he got back to assaulting Harry's prostate. "Do it well Pet, and perhaps I'll be nice and end your torture." He said with a smirk that said it was unlikely, still Harry set about it happily throwing himself into his task fully.

He screamed out his release again in the middle, but Severus didn't stop, only slowed to let him calm before speeding up again.

Harry brought his hands up to pump Severus, the position not allowing him to take as much of Severus' cock as he'd have liked. He swirled his tongue around the heavy appendage, trying to bob but unable to really move his head.

His hips spasmed on their own as his orgasms were getting closer together, his fourth taking him completely by surprise. He gasped, feeling cum splatter his already dirty stomach.

"Don't think we're done yet." Severus warned. "I'm going to have you spent and begging to never have another orgasm."

By his fifth Harry was losing his mind.

"One more," Severus promised. "Just one more. Can you do that for me? Just one?" Harry nodded drowsily. "There's my good boy, come on."

He pulled off of Harry, sitting at his feet, his own pleasure forgotten as he worked him to a blinding sixth orgasm that evening. Cumming suddenly and violently, but completely dry.

" _Such_ a good boy I have. I'm so proud of you Pet. You took that very well."

Harry got up smiling blissfully, dry tear stains from over stimulation marking his cheeks, Severus kissed them gently, caressing his face softly as he looked into his eyes. Harry smiled, then bent his head to kiss Severus, though he went for somewhere lower than his cheeks. Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair, pushing it out of the boy's face.

"Alright Pet, you deserve a reward."

Eagerly Harry picked his previous task back up, wanting to thank Severus for all the pleasure he'd given him. He had never felt anything so invigorating and the praise afterwards was still buzzing around his head.

Severus stroked Harry's head. "Gorgeous." He muttered. "Look up at me, Pet, I need to ask a question." Harry looked up curiously. "When I cum I don't want you to swallow, can you do that?" He asked, Harry nodded. "Are you sure." He pressed - he was obviously feeling very submissive and deferential, but he seemed to have his faculties about him." Again Harry nodded. "Alright."

A minute later he was cumming, pulling up as opposed to thrusting all the way down his throat as he normally would. Harry held it all in his mouth, only a small amount running down his throat or dribbling out of his mouth.

Severus gazed at him, eyes glazing with lust, as his mind doubted anything he could do could make Harry's appearance better, in the end though the drying cum on the boy's stomach inspired him. Warning Harry before he did what he was going to do, so he didn't shock him and have him choke on the cum, he reached forwards stroking Harry's cock to get the cum and pre-cum covering him and then slavered it all over the boys small form. He did the same to his back and even scooped some off the bed to rub over him.

Harry knelt, skin glistening from his own seed, eyes glazed and looking up adoringly at Severus. His mouth full of the man's cum, showing it all proudly. Severus moved his legs to be wider apart and arched his back. He was the picture of a submissive.

"Now _that_ ," He said giving Harry's face a short slap, not hard, more a show of control than for pain. "Is how a Pet should look. I don't think anyone would doubt your position in our bedroom would they? I think you can stay like that for a while." Then an idea popped into his head. "How do you feel about pictures, Pet? They won't go anywhere else, I would never divulge your private life. You can swallow if you need to." He added quickly.

Harry nodded, unable to speak, the idea excited him. The thought that someone might see him in a way only Severus had, it excited him but at the same time he knew Severus wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't let anyone else see the pictures and wasn't likely to misplace them. The moment would be forever captured.

"That's a green then?" Harry nodded more emphatically, making Severus chuckle.

Severus spent a half hour snapping pictures of Harry, leaving them in a cupboard to develop. He'd managed to dig out a camera from one of the wardrobes, his room really came with everything anyone could want or need.

Harry had blushed from head to foot when the pictures started. Giving him an even more submissive and cute look.

Severus gave him directions, where to tilt his head or place his arms. As the impromptu photo shoot took longer than expected Severus made Harry swallow. He forced Harry to turn and touch himself, or hold himself open for one particularly obscene shot of Harry on all fours, head pushed down, his hole bared with Severus' cum leaking slowly out.

"What a good boy." Severus praised, wiping Harry with a damp fluffy towel. "We'll look at the photos tomorrow once they've had a chance to develop.” Harry grinned excitedly.

The next day Harry retrieved the pictures from the cupboard, blushing fiercely when he saw them. Scrabbling he put them into a pile and hurried back to the bed, where Severus was waiting just as eager to look through them.

Severus had taken care that Harry's face wasn't in any of them. Maybe one day they would take more and include Harry's face if they both wanted to, but until then it was fine just for the two of them to know.

"Do you see how beautiful you are, Pet?" Severus asked holding up one of the first pictures they'd taken, Harry on his knees covered in cum and mouth open full of Severus'. The photo was taken from above cutting off everything above the nose, but featuring all of Harry's delectable body. "Do you see why I can't keep my hands off of you." Harry shook his head bashfully.

They continued sifting through them, making odd comments here and there until they got back to the beginning.

"What do you think about them?" Severus asked seriously.

Harry shrugged. "They're flattering."

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. "I meant do you mind? Do you want to do it again? Do you want me to burn them?"

" _No_! Don't burn them." Harry said defensively.

"Alright." Severus smiled fondly. "Settle down. I won't do anything drastic. So you like them but what about others?"

"I think more would be fun." He answered thoughtfully.

"Good." Severus answered, putting the pictures on the table and rolling Harry onto his stomach, his hand going to grope Harry's ass, pinching here and there lazily. "Because I have the thought of a lovely picture of your bruised behind stuck in my head. A nice big red hand print just there." He said poking Harry's ass cheek. Harry nodded eagerly, feeling his cock rising. "Are you getting hard?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

"Do you think I'm going to allow you release?"

"No Sir."

"My clever Pet. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Tease me and send me to lesson hard?"

"No," He said, filling Harry with hope. "I'm going to tease you and then you're free to go wherever you want as it's a Saturday."

"Oh yeah." Harry chuckled sitting up and throwing off the quilt, Severus took Harry's cock in hand, stroking firmly while his other went up to pluck the boy's nipples. Pinching, pulling and rubbing them to get them hard as well. Harry gasped and pushed his chest into Severus' hand, his own moving to play with his neglected nipple.

"Do you think you'll be able to spend the day here?" He asked, still teasing Harry mercilessly. "Or a part of it?"

"Yes Sir. I can tell my friends I wanted to be alone for a bit... even if they suspect I have a boyfriend they won't think it's you."

"Good. My marking is all done and I have no shifts to patrol the halls. I believe we'll be able to spend a nice long time together. If the wards in my office go off however I'll have to check them." Harry nodded in understanding. "Good, now let's get you a lovely set of clamps for these." He said, giving the pink buds a sharp yank then withdrawing to look through the wardrobe.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't long before Harry was stood, pale skin flushed all over, some devious little clamps compressing his nipples along with some weights swinging gently below them. Severus tapped them, causing Harry to take a sharp breath, gripping his arms behind his back as he tried to steady himself.

"You're so pretty when you're trying to stay still." Severus said silkily. "Does it hurt more when you move?" He asked, resting a hand on the boys hip.

"Yes, but it's mostly just uncomfortable."

"Only uncomfortable?" Severus raised an eyebrow, running a teasing finger up Harry's hard cock.

"Not _just_ uncomfortable, Sir." Harry conceded, looking down bashfully.

Severus gave a throaty chuckle before sinking gracefully to his knees, trailing kisses down Harry's chest. Harry stared dazed and wide eyed at Severus as he got lower and lower, finally taking Harry's prick and licking a long line up it.

Harry's skin felt like it was vibrating, Severus was setting his nerves on fire and pushing every single one of his buttons. He'd never felt anything as good as Snape's mouth and one of his blow jobs.

He knew his way round a cock and sought out all the sensitive points, driving Harry mad with pleasure even while his hand wrapped around the base, not letting him cum. It was rare for Severus to go down on him, and was often only done to aid something else. In this case, Harry knew, Severus was going to enjoy having Harry desperately try not to move even while he was mercilessly teased and tested by Severus' evil sharp, pink tongue.

"You taste so good, Pet. I don't do this nearly enough." Harry squirmed under the embarrassing praise, which only grew when Severus wrapped an arm around him circling his entrance. "Maybe I'll taste here later."

"Sir, don't say things like that." Harry gasped, cock twitching in spite of himself.

"Don't say what, Pet?" Severus asked innocently, but rather than let Harry answer he took him in, going down to the base. Harry rocked his hips helplessly, the weights swaying with him.

He couldn't keep his eyes off his cock disappearing in and out of Snape's mouth, while he looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Humming around him and lavishing him. Pushing down the foreskin he pressed a wet kiss to the exposed head. Harry shivered, his hands twitching behind him with the need to force Snape to touch him properly, but he kept them where they were obediently.

Severus reached up, plucking at the clamps, making Harry moan and thrust forwards. He took him in eagerly, he genuinely enjoyed pleasuring Harry though it was certainly fun to hurt and tease him as well – the most fun was when he could do all three at once.

"Sir, I need to cum." Harry warned.

Shifting himself to kneel more comfortably Severus withdrew his hands from the clamps with one last harsh tug, placing them around Harry's cock to pump him quickly.

"Alright then." Severus said pointing Harry at his mouth, opening it and sticking out his tongue.

Harry came, watching his seed spill into Severus' mouth and over his tongue. While Harry was committing the image to memory Severus stood up, capturing the shocked boy's mouth in a kiss. Spreading Harry's own cum around both of their mouths.

"How do you taste?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said, mind barely keeping up with events.

Severus smiled at him, giving his lips a last quick peck. Then going to retrieve some clothes.

"You should dress... and don't take the clamps off." He smirked mischievously. "I'm going to order some breakfast."

"Okay," Harry said, excited to eat with him. "But won't the elves..."

"Don't worry they won't tell." Severus promised, he knew they were discreet. Harry nodded, it made sense he supposed, even Dobby had trouble telling tales.

Harry looked at his clothes, wondering if he should wear them or if Snape would think he was gross, but he didn't have anything else. Finally Severus just threw one of his own clean shirts at Harry, who put it on hastily, immensely pleased to wear something of Snape's.

He had done it so fast that most of the buttons were badly done up and he'd skipped several. Severus chuckled and walked over, undoing the buttons to redo them properly.

"My little calamity." He said fondly, Harry flushed with pleasure at the soft voice and melted under the gentle touch, even as the fabric rubbed his clamped nipples and knocked the weights.

An elf was summoned and they both gave their orders. It wasn't long before the elf popped back in, trays of food in hand; as there was no table they were laid out on the bed. Harry couldn't believe that the elf hadn't even really batted an eyelid at the unusual situation, nothing fazed a house elf he guessed.

They settled down together to eat. Severus sat on the bed, legs crossed with Harry on his lap. It was easy to reach over and around the small boy.

Even after breakfast Harry refused to move and Severus hadn't the heart to make him, so after the elf had been called back in to quickly clean up, they moved back so Severus could instead lounge on the pillows. He spread his legs, Harry nestling between them, leaning back on Severus' stomach while the man picked up a book.

He read aloud to Harry, he was already halfway through the book when he started but Harry wasn't really paying attention to the story or text, he was listening to Severus' beautiful deep, soothing voice.

It was a short while later that Harry woke up, still between Severus' legs but lying on him while the man's arms encased him. He smiled and snuggled into the warmth. Shifting back his arse was prodded by something hard, Harry smirked to himself and rested his ass there, rotating it gently.

"Pet, just because you're very cute lying on me doesn't mean I won't warm your bottom if you don't behave." Severus warned, but Harry felt like pushing his luck, so he brushed his arse against Snape's cock again.

Instantly he was forced up and Severus was off the bed, a glass of water was pressed into his hand. Harry looked at it confused. "You'll want that," The man said. "Because trust me," He leant in, whispering into Harry's ear dangerously. "You're going to scream." Harry nodded taking long gulped, glad of the water after his nap. "That's enough." Severus said, taking it from him and placing it back on the bedside table. "Over the bed."

He flipped the shirt up exposing Harry's soft, plump arse. He then accioed a potion Harry recognised as a glycerine based potion he'd used before. He knew from experience that it made it hurt more than a regular spanking and seemed to spread out the pain, but it usually healed a lot faster too.

They had used it in the run up to Harry staying at the Weasley's. When he'd asked why they were suddenly using it Severus had explained that it would be best if he didn't go to Ron's with a bruised behind, unless he wanted him to know about his nightly pastimes, and Harry had thoroughly agreed.

"Look up." Severus commanded. Harry did, seeing himself in the mirrored wall and Snape behind him, a paddle in his hand. "See the holes?" He asked, Harry had to squint but he saw them. "It's to stop air from cushioning the blow." Harry frowned - if air usually cushioned Severus' usual blows it wasn't doing a very good job.

He found out how wrong he was of course when it came down on his ass, taking him completely by surprise. Severus laughed at Harry's yelp, watching him dance on his toes, having seen his previous look of disbelief. He _definitely_ believed now.

"Ten's a good amount, what do you think?" Harry could do nothing but nod dumbly, accepting his fate, as Severus lined up his shot again. "Don't bother counting them."

Harry lay on his stomach, thanking god for small mercies, and waiting for the next swat.

They all came in quick succession. As Harry had not counted however, he didn't realise there had only been nine and so breathed a sigh of relief too early when Severus flipped him over.

The paddle came down against sharply, this time on Harry's cock making him groan in shock and pain, but he was still hard. "Ten." Severus counted, throwing the paddle on to the bed and then rubbing Harry's cock gently to soothe it a little.

He undid the top of the boy's shirt, pulling the weights out so they hung outside of the shirt. "I hope they bruise," He said, tapping them. "I love them tender and aching. When even the brush of a shirt makes you want to scream and cum all at once." He stood Harry up and attached a few more lightish weights. "Now," He said, once he'd fixed them. "Over to the corner. Kneel, and I want that ass on display." Harry nodded, accepting his punishment. He knelt in the corner, his nipples being dragged painfully down, his shirt held up by himself, making him feel more exposed than if he had been naked. Severus tsked from the bed, watching him, and stood taking the book and the glass from the bedside table.

"Sit up straight." He ordered, Harry straightened his back from his slumped position. The book and glass were then balanced precariously on his head. "I would recommend not spilling a drop." Severus stated darkly. "Widen your legs, and nose in the corner."

Harry very cautiously did as Severus bid, wondering how long he would have to stay there. His neck was already straining under the weight of the book, he hoped it wouldn't be long.

"You got me quite worked up, Pet. I suppose I'll have to sort it... it's a shame you didn't wait isn't it?" Harry gasped, accepting his fate bitterly as he listened, unable to even watch while the bed squeaked and Severus groaned huskily, the sounds speeding until they stopped suddenly. Severus gave a long drawn out moan, Harry's cock that had already been growing was now rock hard as he imagined how Severus would look. Damp with sweat, his cock softening and the bed a disgraced sticky mess.

"You can come out of the corner now, Pet." Harry removed the glass and the book, getting up and putting them carefully on the side, trying not to grumble about how typical it was that Severus had only put him in the corner so he couldn't look.

When he turned around Severus looked nothing like he'd thought. The bed was still clean from the elves, he wasn't sweating and his cock was still in his trousers but obviously only semi hard.

With a pout Harry exclaimed. "You _tricked_ me!"

Severus grinned. "I know." He said, opening his arms to cuddle Harry, who climbed on the bed snuggling bitterly into him. "Don't be sad." Severus comforted, removing the clamps and placing them on the side. Worrying that he might have really upset Harry with his joke. "Now you can help me."

Harry brightened, earlier upset forgotten. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I'm still angry though." He prefaced, Severus chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Then I'd better make it really good, hadn't I?" Harry nodded, allowing himself to be guided onto his back. Severus straddled one of his legs, throwing the other over his shoulder and pushing in.

He alternated between fast and hard, and then soft and slow, neither was more or less passionate as Severus put himself into every move he made. Smothering Harry with love and pleasure, leaving no part neglected. Kisses and love bites were trailed all over him, from his neck to the leg resting by Severus' head enjoyed the treatment, even his tender nipples received gentle sucks.

"So gorgeous," Severus said, between thrusts. "All _mine._ You're so perfect." Severus praised softly, Harry squirmed happily under the gentle words and caresses.

"I love you." Harry said suddenly and Severus couldn't hold back, cumming deep inside of him with a grunt of pleasure.

"I love you, too." He pulled out, pushing in two fingers and wanking the boy off quickly. "You play dirty." Severus accused him, leaning in to kiss him. "Telling me you love me when I'm already so close."

"I _do_ love you, and _you_ started it." Harry protested. "I could have cum from you calling me yours."

"You _are_ mine." Severus said firmly, lying down and pulling Harry on top of him. "But I likewise am yours."

"Good, then I demand you pleasure me." Harry said smugly.

Severus tickled his sides. "Not like that cheeky."

They lay together sweating in post orgasmic bliss, curled tightly, doing very little, both just talking about nonsense. Laughing together, thinking they could have been there in their own little world for days or minutes and they wouldn't have known or cared.

When they noticed it was already past lunchtime, they ordered some and it was perfect. They lay together, eating sandwiches, and then just talked.

Harry talked about his school work, quidditch and his friends while Severus listened intently, not exactly feigning interest but not really that caring much about what Hermione had said the other day or the new trick Harry could do on his broom. Then Severus would talk about nothing in particular, fairly certain Harry didn't want to hear about potions or lesson plans so he added to the quidditch talk, not that that interested him much either and told some random anecdotes that Harry seemed to like.

It was thoroughly pleasant, though Harry had to keep switching positions because of his still flaming behind. Every time Severus would chuckle and point out ' _it's your own fault Pet, I did warn you_ ' or ' _we're definitely using that paddle again in future_ '.

They had to leave each other at dinner as they'd both be expected to be there; breakfast and lunch some people just didn't bother attending, but dinner wasn't like that - everyone showed up and it was noticed if you were missing. Not necessarily Snape, who was known to be anti-social and often busy, but Harry's friends would notice and likely worry.

So Harry dragged on his dirty uniform and forced himself to leave. He went to Gryffindor tower and changed discreetly, making sure to slip on a pair of frilly silk panties in honour of his day with Snape and then went off to dinner.

Snape wasn't there, he supposed it was to make it look more like a coincidence in case anyone noticed both of their absences that day. Harry forced his mind off Severus and turned back to his friends, giving them his attention to make up for being missing all day.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry couldn't focus on his potion, he was too busy staring at Severus. He had been away for a few days and Harry was scrutinising his every move to see if he was alright. He was limping, even stumbling a little, as he prowled the class though no one else seemed to notice. Snape was hiding his pain well for anyone not looking, but Harry had noticed immediately. He couldn't do anything however, couldn't _say_ anything... not yet anyway.

"I left my bag in potions." Harry said, feigning annoyance, as he left the Potions classroom with Ron and Hermione. "I won't be long, meet you in the Hall."

"Okay." They said, heading for dinner and not thinking anything of it.

"Sir." Harry greeted, re-entering the classroom. Severus was standing leaning against his desk, holding up Harry's bag.

"Come back for this?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but mostly for you." Harry said, taking the bag and dropping it on the floor by his foot. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, why?" Severus said casually, even as he winced. Harry narrowed his eyes at him in obvious disbelief, but Severus turned away. "Don't come to the dungeons tonight, I won't be able to make it."

Harry didn't hide his disappointment. "Okay." He said in acceptance, he understood that Severus wasn't really going to be up for anything considering the pain he seemed to be in, but he had hoped they could spend some time together. "Where have you been?" He enquired, moving closer to the man in, what he hoped, was a friendly way.

"I wasn't aware that was any of your business." Severus said, folding his arms defensively.

"You don't _have_ to tell me, but I am your partner."

"That doesn't mean I owe you my life story." He snapped. "Your friends will be wondering where you are."

Harry glared, snatching up his bag and storming out of the room. "Fine then."

Severus winced as he leant back against the desk. He closed his eyes, breathing a heavy sigh. "Good one Severus." He grumbled at himself, beginning to prepare things for his next lesson."

*** * ***

Harry tried not to think about him for the rest of the day but it was almost impossible, he was _certain_ the man was in pain and was trying to hide it, and he didn't even want to know what he was hiding from him or where he had been. Well, it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to know, it was that he knew it wasn't going to be something good.

Severus similarly didn't want to think about his talk with Harry, he was sure the boy would still be mad at him for his somewhat flippant behaviour, but he didn't want Harry to know what had happened. He didn't want _anyone_ to know. He didn't even want to think about it. So he spent the rest of his day trying to keep his mind completely on his work. Counting down the minutes until he could go back to his rooms and rest his aching body.

*** * ***

Sighing Harry rolled over. He couldn't sleep. It was harder to sleep worried than it was to sleep frustrated and on the edge of cumming. Normally he dreaded that but now he wished that was what he was trying to do, if only so it meant that things between him and Severus were normal.

He wasn't still upset or angry about the man's dismissive or defensiveness, he sort of got why he'd been like that, but he _was_ anxious that something really terrible had happened, or that he wasn't okay.

Unable to bear it any longer he slipped out of bed, putting his cloak on. He rushed to the dungeons. He doubted he'd be in their room, it wouldn't make any sense... they weren't meeting and he'd been in too much pain to do anything. He didn't know where the man's actual rooms were, but he remembered Hermione telling them some loose directions when they had first come across The Room.

He wandered down the corridor, looking for any sign of anything. He supposed the rooms that weren't Snape's would be empty so he just began knocking on all the doors he couldn't open, and eventually found the right one.

The door at the furthest end opened and Severus stood there, a cloak pulled around himself. Harry wasn't sure that the man wouldn't just close the door on him if he revealed himself right there, so he ducked into the room still with his cloak on hiding him.

Severus grumbled closing the door. Ordinarily he'd blame some idiot children playing a joke, but now he was too worried because of the pain and was probably just hearing things because of it. His worries about that were not decreased when Harry ripped the cloak off, allowing himself to be seen. He gaped at him, not sure if he was real or not.

Harry fiddled with the cloak in his hands, twisting his fingers in it.

"I know you said don't come down, but I was worried and wanted to check if you were alright or if there was anything I could do." He didn't know what else to say or do but Severus wasn't moving or saying anything, his usually quick mind trying to catch up and process everything. "Sir?" Harry tried tilting his head at Snape. The man still didn't acknowledge him. " _Severus_!"

Hearing his own name made him jump slightly. "Yes, well, thanks but it's not necessary, I'm fine." He said, but when he moved towards the door to tell Harry to leave his knees buckled under him and he was only just caught by Harry, who was surprised at how little the man weighed.

He helped him to the small sofa in the middle of the room, setting him down on it.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry suggested, Severus shook his head, raising a hand to it.

"No, it's fine." He said, starting to stand. "I have some pain potions, I'll..."

"No, I'll get them." Harry said, pushing Severus back down gently. "Where are they?"

Giving up on trying to fight him Severus groaned and sunk into the chair. "The cupboard over there." He gestured vaguely.

"Okay." Harry said, rushing to it. He dug through them and was glad that Severus labelled his potions so well or he'd have never found it. He noticed however that it was half empty. He hurried back to Severus and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Severus gasped, swigging from it before placing it on the coffee table. "You should go back to bed."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't even be out of Gryffindor tower, not to mention I told you ' _no_ ' and you came to me anyway. I should punish you just for that."

"You're not in any state to punish me." Harry pointed out, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to him.

"I will be soon though."

"Well, I'll deal with the punishment then, then." Harry said softly. He didn't care how long he wouldn't be allowed to cum or how bruised his arse would be, he wasn't going to leave him alone and in pain when he could help.

Severus took his hand, pulling him on to the couch next to him properly, wrapping his arms around him comfortably. He was glad to have someone around to take his mind off the pain. Was happy that Harry didn't hate him, and honestly just needed a hug, so they lay together like that for a while.

Severus muscles began seizing up as pain shot through them. He hissed and tried to move to a more comfortable position.

"Here, I'll run you a hot bath." Harry said, hopping up to find the bathroom.

"Harry, I'm really not up for anything..." Severus began to explain.

"It's just a bath!" Harry laughed. "I wasn't suggesting anything. You can go in alone if you want."

Severus nodded and said nothing more, he didn't want to go in alone. He didn't understand what was happening. He usually dealt with everything on his own, no matter what, but now that Harry was here, refusing to be pushed away, he didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to be alone.

Harry came back to help him to the bath.

"This is entirely unnecessary." Severus complained, but allowed himself to be ushered to the bathroom.

"I know." Harry agreed. "But it'll make me feel better to know that I helped."

"Fine." Severus said, taking his cloak off, revealing some loose pyjamas underneath. He took off everything and climbed in. "Don't leave." He said shortly to Harry, who was eager to stay.

Severus lay down; he could almost feel the tension leaving his body and he sunk in with a pleasured sigh. Harry smiled, not regretting at all that he'd snuck in.

Without really thinking he stood behind Severus back and began massaging his shoulders. Severus all but moaned at the sensation. It was so nice on his hurt muscles, and he'd never been pampered in such a way.

"I'm supposed to look after _you_." He said as Harry's thumbs dug into his back, he pressed back into them, desperate for more pressure.

"You can't be perfect all the time." Harry said, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm _far_ from perfect Harry." Severus muttered, but Harry just hummed and continued to soothe his shoulders.

By the time the bath was over Severus couldn't deny that he felt much better. Harry helped him up and towelled him dry.

"I really can do this." Severus said. Harry just shrugged evidently enjoying his task.

"It's fine."

He picked up the discarded clothes and helped to hold Severus up while he put them on.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" Harry asked, already moving Severus to take part of his weight and walk him to his bedroom. Severus taking the lead on where it was.

Once the man was in bed and Harry had him situated, he walked back off to the kitchen. Severus sighed, settling down to go to sleep - he wished Harry could have stayed but he'd already helped far too much.

*** * ***

Harry however had no intentions of leaving. He didn't care, he was going to stay there for Severus and force him to get better. He made some hot chocolate, not really sure he could do anything else for him but wanting to do something.

He looked around curiously. He'd never been to Snape's actual rooms before. He was shocked by how empty they were. It barely looked as though someone lived there.

He wasn't shocked by the green scattered about the place, or the overall dark feel; it wasn't particularly inviting, even the sofa was small, probably only enough room for a few select people.

The kitchen was a little fuller and not as green, but still had no personality whatsoever. It was different to _their_ room. It might not _look_ like there was much personality there either, but you could tell a lot about Severus from The Room. This place just looked like Severus had just moved in but with fewer boxes.

The hot chocolate was done soon and Harry poured it into two cups, certainly not willing to pass up on one and then hoped the man wouldn't be asleep.

"Sir." He asked, softly squinting at the dark figure on the bed.

"You're still here?" Severus asked confused, he hadn't been able to sleep - pain and depressing thoughts keeping him up. He wished this was a new occurrence.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you without a word. I was just making hot chocolate."

Severus felt a smile tug on his lips, only growing when the delicious beverage was pressed into his hand and then Harry climbed into the bed with him. Curling up to him, sipping his own cocoa.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Severus asked before he could stop himself. He didn't understand it, it couldn't just be because he wanted to or that he cared. _He_ was the one who should be doing this sort of stuff for Harry, and he hardly did that.

"I like it, taking care of you. And I _love_ you, you're in pain, I want to help if I can."

"I don't deserve you." Severus said, believing his own words wholeheartedly. He didn't deserve Harry, not after all that he had done... particularly all that he had done to Harry. Yet Harry still came to him, still lay with him, still took care of him when he honestly needed someone.

He sighed downing his drink and putting the mug on the side, lying down much too quickly, his body protested aching dramatically. Harry put his mug down, snuggling up to Severus, moving the covers to be over them and holding Severus affectionately but loosely so the man could move him if necessary.

"I don't mind. You've done this for me lots of times, I think you deserve at least one."

"I've never done this." He argued weakly.

"I never asked you to... well, not all of it. You know I love the aftercare."

"And even that I didn't do straight away. I'm sorry, I was such a terrible master."

"I like it when you were mean." Harry said, thoughtfully. He had liked it - he probably wouldn't want to go back to it, but it had been nice at the time. Fun and kinky.

"I was cruel and I should never have been, you are _much_ too precious." Severus said vehemently, he still hated himself for everything he had done for revenges sake. It pained him in a worse way than even Voldemort could.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Just Severus Harry."

"Still, thank you."

They stayed in silence, neither sure what they should say. Severus wanted to apologise again for being an awful master and partner, but he knew Harry wouldn't accept that he was, despite what they both knew. Harry kissed Severus' neck, craning his own to reach. It was all he could do to try and let him know that he cared about him. Loved him. Forgave him.

It wasn't long until they both slipped off to sleep. If Severus had been conscious he'd have been surprised that he didn't need a sleeping draught. Though having Harry by his side did always help him sleep better and Harry could certainly say the same for Severus.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you feeling better Sir?" Harry asked, when Severus lifted him suddenly in the empty corridor, carrying him into a disused classroom.

"Much," He answered, laying Harry on one the desks. "And I'm sure it's down to my cute little Pet being so good to me, even after I was an arse."

Harry blushed and shrugged the praise off as Severus attacked his neck with soft bites and kisses. The man grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the table, making Harry squirm and his cock start to leak.

"Someone could walk in and find us here," Severus warned with a smirk, Harry nodded but keened bucking his hips up. " _Such_ a naughty boy, but you're so _good_ too. You deserve a reward."

Harry looked up eagerly. "What kind of reward?"

"That," He placed a kiss on Harry's nose. "Depends on you - your choice, anything you like. Any _where_ you like." He added, knowing Harry enjoyed a bit of exhibitionism. He placed a hand on Harry's clothed cock, even through all the layers Harry enjoyed the friction and thrust into his palm. "Good boy, now think about what you want. It doesn't have to be now, it can even be something we have to plan for later. Just tell me."

Harry knew immediately what he wanted, and, after a few days of talking it over and planning, Harry was walking into Severus' classroom for ' _detention_ ' - dressed in the school girl uniform Severus had given him months back.

He'd secretly been longing to wear it again. He liked the way it looked on him and he actually felt beautiful in it. Even more so when he saw Severus' eyes glaze over and his mouth open slightly, practically drooling when he wore it.

"I'm here for detention, Sir." Harry said coyly, playing with the hem of his skirt.

"Just in time too, another few minutes and you'd have been late," Severus said sternly. "Come to my desk."

Harry hurried over, standing in front of him, his head down biting his lip nervously. Severus stood and walked round next to him. He wrapped an arm around the boy, placing his hand on the desk.

Close but not quite touching he bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. "You've not been a very good boy, have you?" Harry shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. "You deserve to be punished, don't you?" Harry nodded - a hand came down slapping just below his thigh. "Out loud."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, then we're on the same page. Hands on the desk and spread your legs." Harry complied, swallowing as he braced himself. Severus lifted his skirt, leaving Harry feeling exposed. "Oh, aren't these dear little panties." He cooed teasingly. "Do your friends know you wear these?"

"No Sir."

"They're certainly missing out, you look very fetching." He said, stepping back to admire the pale blue lace behind.

"Thank you Sir."

"However, you've been a bad boy... actually let me just check." His hand slipped under Harry's skirt, groping at the leaking cock trapped by damp lace. "Oh yes, _definitely_ a boy."

"S...sir?"

"Hush, I'm only checking, it's hard to tell when you're parading around in skirts and panties, leading people on. Is that what you are? A little tease?" His hand still hadn't moved away and was still squeezing Harry gently.

"N...no Sir."

"Are you a whore then?"

"No Sir."

"Are you _sure_?" He took his hands away, still breathing hotly down Harry's neck.

"I promise." Harry said receiving a firm swat. "Sir." He amended.

"Do you suddenly take me as your equal?" Severus demanded, but didn't give time for Harry to answer as he pulled away completely. "I think I might have to whip the naughtiness out of you."

"I don't think that will be necessary Sir."

"Don't presume to tell me what is or isn't necessary boy." He growled, gripping Harry's hair and pulling him back. "You agreed earlier that you needed to be punished. Perhaps you thought you'd enjoy your punishment, hmm?" He stared him in the eye, his own eyes twinkling menacingly, Harry arched at the voice, his dick suddenly _very_ interested in the proceedings.

"Sorry Sir." He said meekly, Severus shoved him away.

"Back over the desk."

"But Sir..." Harry said, playing once again with his skirt and pouting, which even Severus had to admit was tempting enough to make him want to skip the punishment and fuck him right there, but that wasn't what this was about so he pointed to the desk.

"I mean _now_ boy, not whenever you feel like it."

Harry got back into his previous position, listening for what was going on. He knew what he had asked for and when he heard Severus test the cane on his hand he knew Severus had delivered.

"Oh Sir, not the cane, please." He begged, looking back pleadingly, seeing Severus smirking at him. His skirt was flipped up again and this time his underwear pulled down just below his butt.

"Don't you like my cane boy?" He asked, swinging down with a stinging slap.

"No Sir... oww! Please Sir, I'm sorry." Harry all but cried, already dancing on his toes, shaking his ass in a very pleasing manner.

"I'm sure you are! Spread those legs; I'm going to stripe you until there can be no question when the boys in the shower see your naughty bottom." Harry groaned and desperately gripped the table. "Palms flat, you earned this yourself." He snapped, placing a blow where Harry's ass met thigh, Harry grunted and put his head on the table. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." He said brattily and got three exceptionally hard ones for it.

"What?"

"Yes Sir. Please, it hurts."

"You only have yourself to blame and stop moving so much. You deserve this."

"Yes Sir." Harry grunted, lifting his arse for more lashings his bottom already a cherry red. "Hurts, hurts, hurts." He chanted into the table. "Sir." He cried out at a particularly hard hit over an already bruising spot.

The spanking went on for a while Harry was almost in tears from the pain and frustration. Whenever he got close enough to the desk to rub against it, his hips were pulled back by Severus with a curt command to stay where he put him.

Until it seemed that Severus hadn't noticed Harry creeping closer to the desk, too enthralled by the flaming bottom in front of him. Harry's dick was able to just barely reach the edge of the table, he rocked against it slowly trying not to be obvious and relieve some of his built up tension.

"Oh my, what's this?" Severus pretended to suddenly notice. "Could it be that you're _enjoying_ having your bottom striped by your teacher? You are a wicked boy."

"Sir." Harry gasped, feeling Severus' hand groping him between his legs yet again.

"What happened to ' _oh it hurts_ '?" He asked, mockingly impersonating Harry's pained moans. He stroked Harry's cock through the thin underwear, feeling how slick he had got. "Or were you begging me to stop so I didn't find out what a little pain-slut you are, hmm? Was that it?"

Harry couldn't answer, he could barely muster a few words to make a whole sentence. He swallowed a couple times before moaning and thrusting into Severus' hand. "Sir, please..."

"Are you _really_ so naive as to believe that I'm going to bring you over the edge after your abysmal behaviour recently." Severus asked, with disgust dripping from his tongue and etched into all of his features.

"Sir _please_." Harry bucked his hips, rubbing his cock over the table.

"No, no. None of that now." He slipped his finger into Harry's arse, making him jump.

"Sir, what are you...?"

"It seems to me that you're in a very tough position, aren't you. You can leave if you want but it would be _very_ embarrassing for you when the rest of the school found out how hard you got from a caning." Harry's dick twitched as he thought about it. "Look at you, still growing just from the thought. You're leaking on my desk, lick it up." Harry moved back, leaning down, his small pink tongue ran over the polished wood of the desk, cleaning the surface of his cum. "Unless you actually _want_ everyone to know how much of a cum-licking, desk-fucking, pain-slut you are." Harry shivered but didn't halt in his task. "You might just rethink walking out of here."

"Sir, please don't tell anyone, I'll do _anything_." He said finally, tilting his head to one side.

"Is that so?" Severus asked with a smirk, he stood properly and walked to the middle of the room. "On your knees and get over here." He took his cock out, stroking it in Harry's face as the boy made his way to him on hand and knees. "See this?"

"It's very big Sir." Harry said, looking up with big doleful eyes.

"I bet you love that since it'll be inside you soon. You've got to make it wet first though, because bad little boys like you don't get lubricant." Harry was all too eager with the permission, he immediately wrapped his lips around Severus' cock. Slowly forcing him all the way down his throat. "Suck it down, _yesss_ , there we go. Hold me there." He thrust shallowly, feeling himself fully down Harry's throat. He wiped a tear from Harry's eye tenderly, pulling out. "Colour?" He asked cautiously, even if Harry had asked for this he knew it might be too far.

"Green." Harry said, gasping for breath.

He let Harry breathe and then shoved himself back in, this time holding Harry's head still by a fistful of hair.

"Take it, choke on it. Yes, yes. Good boy. Play with my balls." When Harry didn't do so immediately, he pulled out, giving Harry's face a short hand slap. "Are you thick? I _said_ play with my balls."

"Sorry Sir." Harry said, pulling back to suck gently on the tip and fondling the man's balls.

"Yes, suck me like you don't want the school to know." He smirked as Harry redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head and focusing attention on other parts. "That's enough." Severus finally decided. "Over the desk again." He flipped Harry's skirt up, putting his plump red ass on display again. He checked that Harry had stretched himself enough before coming down and then slipped inside, slowly at first and then setting a hard and fast pace.

He gripped the back of Harry's neck shoving his head onto the table and pounding into him.

"Do you like being fucked like a girl?" Severus sneered.

"Sir..."

"I asked you a question. Do you like being fucked like slutty girl over a desk by your hated teacher."

"Yes Sir, yes, I like it."

"Good, because if you think this was a one time thing you are sorely mistaken. You're never getting this ass back, it's mine now, you belong to me, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"What a little teacher's pet. I'm going to cum inside this ass, I'm going to fill you up."

"Yes Sir, _please_."

"Oh, I picked a very slutty boy, didn't I? What else do you want?"

"My... my... erm, _thing_ Sir... c...can you touch it?"

"Of course I can, it's mine, isn't it?"

"Yes Sir but _will_ you, please?"

"If I feel like it. Oh, it's twitching almost like it's begging me to stroke it." He said, touching it with just the tips of his fingers, the front of the panties were still covering it. "Poor little thing, it must ache terribly."

"Yes Sir, please, it does."

Severus pulled out. "On the desk on your back and hold that skirt up for me. Open those legs more, you do want my cock inside you, don't you?" He pulled the sodden, sticky underwear off, discarding them on the floor.

"Yes Sir. Please, inside." He rubbed his cock over Harry's crack, barely pushing in before just continuing to spread his pre-cum around. "Please Sir, _please_ , don't tease, don't tease!"

"I'll tease you if I want to! Do continue to beg though. Ohhh... such a _tight_ slut." He slapped Harry's thigh. "I gave you a compliment."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

He ploughed into Harry forcefully, slipping off the silk Slytherin tie and unbuttoning his blouse. Harry's wrists were gripped above his head, before being tied firmly together.

"S...sir."

"Don't pretend you don't like being at my mercy. You are anyway, might as well tie you up. It'll keep those hands from wandering as well." He spat on his cock, worried Harry might be feeling a little dry though he wasn't displaying any discomfort.

Then he descended onto Harry's nipples, sucking and nipping, biting hard around one of them, practically latching on. He growled almost ferally as Harry screamed his release. Coating the underside of his skirt and Severus' shirt in thick ropes of cum.

"I don't remember saying you could cum." Severus said, but when he looked down at Harry it was obvious he couldn't form any words or coherent thoughts. He looked at him almost worried but he didn't seem distressed or in pain, he was just blissful and content. "Harry." Severus asked, slowing his thrusts and caressing Harry's cheek carefully.

"Hm?" Harry looked up with glassy eyes.

Still Severus was nervous. "Colour?" He asked gently.

"'Reen." He eventually managed.

"Maybe we should end it here." Severus suggested, deciding that Harry was overloaded with the scene and needed a bit of care. This idea however seemed to be bad as Harry struggled and shook his head, mewling very cutely but not pleased.

He pushed back against Severus' dick, trying to speed up the pace. He undid Harry's restraints, seeing him struggling against them and instantly hands were grabbing at his shirt, pulling him down and using him as leverage to push back against.

It was obvious Harry wanted to keep going, Severus swapped their positions, sitting on the desk with Harry on his lap.

"Ride me." He said softly, kissing Harry's head and wrapping his arms around him. Harry fisted his hands in from of Severus' shirt, manoeuvring himself up and down.

It took Severus a short while to get completely back in the zone but he managed and came. As soon as Harry felt Severus' hot spunk filling him he relaxed. His body going lax against Severus and his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Harry?" Severus asked tentatively.

"Nice." Harry muttered back, snuggling into Severus' chest. "Warm."

"This was all a bit too much, huh?" He asked, slightly panicked but trying not to show it. Harry shook his head however, sleepily.

"Said nice. Bed now. Gryffindor?" He asked drowsily.

It took a bit of time to work out what Harry meant. "Oh, Gryffindor tower. No, no, you're staying with me tonight."

"Dungeon bed." Harry smiled.

"No, the bed in my rooms. It's closer and it'll be easier to care for you there."

"M'kay." Harry said, it was clear he wasn't bothered as long as Severus was there.

Severus carried him to his rooms and lay him on the bed. He undressed him, summoned a warm towel and some water, and gently cleaned Harry up.

"There we go, better?" Harry nodded, having given up on talking and only staying awake because Severus was talking to him. He hadn't yet decided whether it was better to let him sleep or not.

Harry shivered and a big shirt, that smelt of Severus, was pulled over his shoulders and buttoned up by careful hands. Then a warmed up comforter was dragged around him, he nestled into it before looking around suddenly, trying to find something.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, holding him.

"I was looking for you." Harry mumbled and Severus was overjoyed with him coming back to reality so well.

"I was just here. Don't worry, good boy."

"Thirsty." Harry said softly.

"I was getting you this." Severus said, handing him some hot chocolate, remembering how much better it had made him feel.

Harry tried to drink it in fast gulps but Severus stopped him, pushing the cup down gently.

"It's not a race. You'll make yourself sick." He took the cup, giving Harry small sips.

Harry took the sips gratefully until all of it was gone and then curled into Severus, who pulled them both down, joining Harry under the quilt to hold him closer.

"Goodnight Harry." He said, but the boy had already drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP & I will be posting every other Friday.


End file.
